DragonBall NB
by Mikila94
Summary: Mitä tapahtui vuosi sen jälkeen, kun Goku ja Uub lähtivät yhdessä turnajaisista? Mukana omia hahmoja ja kaikkea hullua. XD Lue ja kommentoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Kirjoitin nämä ekat osat aikoja sitten, joten älkää ehdotelko parannuksia. Laitan ne tänne vain kirjoitusvirheet korjattuina.**

**Disclaimer: En omista DBZ:taa, mutta osa hahmoista ja muista asioista on minun.**

Luku 1: Painajainen

Oli kuuma kesäyö. Kame housen saarella oli hiljaista. Marron, 18 sekä yökylään tulleet Bra ja Trunks nukkuivat sikeästi. Toisin kuin muut, Kuririn, Mutenroshi sekä kilppari eivät saaneet unta. He seisoivat pihalla hiljaa ja liikkumatta aaltoja katsellen. Mutenroshi joka oli jo kauan asunut saarella oli heti huomannut että aalloissa oli jotain outoa.

"Aallot ovat normaalia voimakkaampia," Kuririn sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

"Niin ovat," Mutenroshi sanoi.

"Mistäköhän se johtuu?" Kuririn kysyi mietteliäänä.

"En tiedä, mutta meidän pitäisi miettiä sitä vasta aamulla." Mutenroshi sanoi ja laahusti takaisin sisälle. Kuririn ja kilppari seurasivat perässä.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan Uubin kotikylässä Goku oli juuri palannut harjoittelemasta. Hän meni suoraan nukkumaan. Goku näki outoa unta: unessa Yamcha ja Kuririn oli hakattu. Goku kuuli huudon (unessaan siis). Hän juoksi ääntä kohti. Bulma makasi kuolleena maassa. Bulman vierellä seisoi tummapukuinen nainen, joka kuristi Mutenroshia vasemmalla kädellä ja latasi oikeaan käteen energia-ammusta. Goku huusi kauhuissaan naiselle:  
"Mitä sinä teet!?Lopetaaa…!" Sitten hän pomppasi pystyyn ja putosi vuoteestaan.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Gokun huutoon herännyt Uub kysyi. Goku katsoi vastakkaisessa sängyssä istuvaa Uubia, jolla oli päällään vihreä yöpuku.

"Kyllä", Goku vastasi hämillään.

"Hyvä" Uub totesi ja veti peiton päälleen. Goku kömpi takaisin vuoteeseensa ja totesi:  
"Onneksi se oli vain unta."

XXXXX

Aurinko oli jo noussut. Goku nukkui sikeästi, kunnes sai sangollisen kylmää vettä naamalleen. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsahti sivulle.

"Ylös siitä, laiskuri!" Gokun vuoteen vieressä seisova mustahiuksinen tyttö huusi.

"Mit…?" Goku aloitti, kunnes tyttö keskeytti hänet:  
"Tulit takaisin myöhään illalla ja keskellä yötä huudat kuin hullu! Mikä sinua vaivaa!?" Tyttö saarnasi.

"Shani! Älä huuda mestarille!" Uub huusi ovenpielestä.

"Anteeksi, isoveli" Shani sanoi surullisena Uubille ja lähti keittiöön. Goku oli sanomassa jotain Uubille, kun tämä jo huusi:  
"Mestari, miksi olet aivan märkä!?"

"Ha ha ha! Shani ei pidä unikeoista!" Goku nauroi samalla kun puki vaatteitaan.

"Ei se silti oikeuta häntä herättämään sinua noin" Uub sanoi.

"Ei sillä väliä. Mennään nyt metsästämään aamiaista, sillä meikällä on nälkä." Goku sanoi ja kiristi vyötänsä.

"Selvä on!" Uub huusi iloisena. He lensivät metsää kohti, jotta saisivat aamiaista. Siitä lähtien kun Goku oli tullut kylään, siellä oltiin metsästetty paljon hänen johdollaan. Yleensä Goku myös hankki ruokansa itse, koska saiyalaiset syövät hirveästi. Uubkin metsästi oman ruokansa, koska Gokun mukaan se kävi treenistä.

XXXXX

Goku ja Uub palasivat metsältä noin tunnin kuluttua lähdöstään. He kävelivät Uubin kotia kohti, kunnes:  
"Kyaaaaaaaaah…!" Kauhea huuto kuului Uubin kotoa.

**A.N: Ja täten kommentoin tätä lukua kolmella kirjaimella: LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Älkää naurako, osaan tehdä sen itsekkin.**

Luku 2: Outo sää ilmiö

Huudon kuulleet Uub ja Goku ryntäsivät Uubin kotia kohti.

"Mitä nyt!?" Goku huusi paiskattuaan oven auki.  
"Kynteni katkesi", Shani parkui.  
"Shani! Lakkaa huutamasta turhaan!" Uub huusi vihaisena.

"Älkääpäs tapelko!" Goku rauhoitteli Uubia ja jatkoi: "Meidän on mentävä treenaamaan tulevaa  
mailmanvahvin-turnausta varten." Tämän sanottuaan Goku lensi Uubin kanssa läheiselle vuorelle.

XXXXX

"Mestari, tuleekohan tänä vuonna myös paljon vahvoja tyyppejä turnaukseen?" Uub kysyi Gokulta samalla, kun hakkasi ilmaa.

"Luultavasti", Goku vastasi, näpäytti yhden ison kiven tomuksi ja jatkoi: "Äläkä kutsu minua mestariksi.  
Olen sanonut, että pelkkä Goku riittää."

" Selvä, mest... siis Goku." Uub korjasi ja mursi yhden kiven. Yhtäkkiä ilma alkoi viiletä ja taivaalta alkoi satamaan lunta.

"Miten täällä voi sataa lunta!? Nythän on kesä!" Uub ihmetteli.

"Ei meikä vaan tiedä, mutta mitä väliä!" Goku huusi ja heitti tekemänsä lumipallon Uubin naamaan.

"Miksi sinä noin teit!?" Uub kysyi yltä päältä lumisena.

"Tämä käy harjoittelusta. Koitapa väistää tämä!" Goku huusi ja heitti valtavan lumipallon, jonka Uub väisti juuri ja juuri.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan kamehousella: Mutenroshi, kilppari sekä Kuririn katselivat taivaalta satavaa lunta.

"Jotain outoa tässä kyllä on: lunta keskellä kesää!" Kuririn sanoi.

"Todellakin! Ensin aallot ja nyt tämä." Mutenroshi sanoi.

"Varmaankin tunnettu sään kontroloimis tekniikka", heidän taakseen ilmestynyt Piccolo sanoi.

"Terve, Piccolo. Mikä se sään kontroloimis tekniikka on?"

"Sen avulla voi muuttaa säätä mielensä mukaan, jos sen hallitsee kunnolla. Kuitenkin se voi aiheuttaa luonnottomia liikkeitä meressä ja…" Enempää Piccolo ei ehtinyt sanoa kun sai lumipallon naamaansa.

"Sori, Piccolo! " Lumisotaa leikkivä Trunks huusi.

"Jos sinä lumisotaa haluat, niin lumisotaa saat! " Piccolo karjui ja heitti valtavan lumipallon ilmaan. Trunks väisti sen helposti, jonka seurauksena se putosi Marronin ja Bran väliin liaten näiden puvut. Bra alkoi itkeä ja Marron heitti pienen ki-ammuksen suoraan Piccolon naamaan. Piccolo katsoi Marronia vihaisena ja jatkoi sitten kertomustaan:  
"Siis se voi aiheuttaa luonnottomia liikkeitä meressä ja ylipäätänsä luonnossa. Tuollaiset aallot eivät ole luonnollisia."

"Miten tiedät tuosta tekniikasta? " paikalle ilmestynyt 18 kysyi.

"Kuulin siitä herra Popolta", Piccolo vastasi.

"Miten hän sitten tiesi siitä?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Joku kuulemma käytti sitä taistelussa vähän yli kolmesataa vuotta sitten", Piccolo vastasi.

"Miten sellaista tekniikkaa voi käyttää taistelussa?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Kosteutta voi käyttää niitä vastaan jotka eivät sitä siedä. Sama pätee kuivuuden ja kaiken muun kanssa." Piccolo kertoi. Kuririn oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta sai lumipallosta päähän.

"Anteeksi, isä!" Marron huusi ja alkoi tehdä lisää lumipalloja, jotka hän heitti päin Trunksia.

"Minä tulen mukaan!" Kuririn huusi ja heitti lumipallon Trunksia päin.

"Ihmiset!" Piccolo mutisi ja lensi pois. Hetken päästä Mutenroshikin liittyi leikkiin.

"Äiti, tule sinäkin!" Marron huusi 18:lle.

"Enpä taida", 18 vastasi ja meni takaisin sisälle. Kilppari seurasi perässä. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 3: Linnea

Illalla Goku ja Uub palasivat harjoittelemasta.

"Tulimme jo!" Uub huusi astuessaan Gokun kanssa ovesta sisään.

"Juuri sopivasti." pöytää kattava Shani sanoi.

"Saammeko tänään syödä sisällä, vai?" Goku kysyi samalla kun pesi käsiään.

"Kunhan ette syö kaikkea", Shani vastasi ja istuutui pöydän ääreen.

"Emme!" Goku ja Uub vastasivat ja istahtivat omille paikoilleen.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan suuressa kartanossa jonkin vuoren huipulla:  
"Vihdoin! Vihdoin se onnistuu!" Riemuitsi nuori nainen. Hänellä oli pitkät keltaiset hiukset, vihreät silmät ja otsalla hikinauha. Hänen vaatteensa olivat mustat, repaleiset ja märät.

"Linnea, mitä sinä teet?" kuului miehen ääni (Tai jos tarkkoja ollaan, kuului Tao pai pain ääni) oven raosta.

"Opin viimeinkin käyttämään sään kontrolointi tekniikkaa kunnolla!" Linnea hihkui ja alkoi lämmittää huonetta tekniikallaan.

"Uskotaan, uskotaan! Lopeta jo!" Tao pai pai huusi ja jatkoi: "Älä sitä minuun käytä, vaan Son Gokuun ja hänen tovereihinsa!"

"Joo joo… kosta Son Gokulle ja sitä rataa!" Linnea sanoi ivallisesti.

"Mph!" Tao pai pai tuhahti ja lähti huoneesta. Linneakin lähti huoneestaan ja meni näyttämään tekniikkaansa kurkimestarille.

"Hienoa! Tällä sinun tekniikallasi voitamme kilpikonnakääkän joukot!" Kurkimestari käkätti.

"Niinpä. Vaikka sinä opetit sen minulle, osaan sen paremmin kuin sinä!" Linnea sanoi ivallisesti.

"Miten vaan", Kurkimestari sanoi ja lähti.

"Kulta, onko kaikki hyvin?" Viereisessä huoneessa oleva nainen kysyi tutulla äänellä.

"On, äiti." Linnea vastasi.

"Hyvä. Mene nyt nukkumaan, on jo myöhä." Nainen sanoi.

"Kyllä, äiti." Linnea sanoi. Hän puki yöpuvun päälleen, aivasti ja meni nukkumaan.

XXXXX

Aurinko paistoi. Uub oli pesemässä kasvojaan ja Goku nukkui sikeästi… kunnes sai kylmää vettä naamalleen (taas)!

"Ylös siitä, mokoma laiskuri!" Gokun vuoteen vieressä seisova Shani huusi (taas).

"Noustaan, noustaan." Goku sanoi haukotellen.

"Mennään, mes… eikun Goku! Meidän pitää treenata turnausta varten!" Uub huusi.

"Mikä kiire tässä on?" Goku kysyi samalla kun puki vaatteita ylleen.

"Täytyy treenata ja tulla vahvemmaksi! Minä menen edeltä!" Uub huusi ja lensi ulos ikkunasta.

"Mikäs häneen on mennyt?" Goku kysyi ja katsoi kysyvästi Shania.

"Isoveli haluaa kipeästi voittaa seuraavan turnauksen." Shani vastasi ja alkoi petaamaan Gokun vuodetta.

"Ai jaa..miksi?" Goku kysyi.

"Raha olisi tarpeen." Shani vastasi.

"Ai jaa.. no, meikä tästä lähtee ruuan keruuseen ja sitten treenaamaan." Goku sanoi ja lensi ulos ikkunasta.  
Shani huokaisi ja lähti keittiöön. 


	4. Chapter 4

Luku 4: Linnea hyökkää

Uub lenteli ympäri metsää ilmaa potkien. Yhtäkkiä hänen edestään sinkosi pieni mutta voimakas ki-pallo. Uub yritti väistää, mutta jäi alle ja putosi takanaan olleeseen lampeen.

"Kuka siellä!?" Uub karjui likomärkänä, vihaisena sekä hiukan pelokkaana. Iskun lähettäjä oli Linnea. Hänellä oli tumman siniset kiinni laitetut hiukset, otsa nauha, aurinkolasit ja musta puku.

"Missä Son Goku on?" Linnea kysyi.

"Kylässä varmaan. Oletko hänen kaverinsa?" Uub kysyi. Linnea ei vastannut, vaan lähti lentämään kylää kohti.

"Hei, on epäkohteliasta olla vastaamatta kun kysytään!" Uub huusi ja jatkoi: "Miksi sinä ammuit minua?" Linnea aivasti, kääntyi ympäri ja lähetti dodonpan Uubia päin. Hän jäi taas alle ja jäi kellumaan tajuttomana lammen pinnalle.

"Kylässä siis", Linnea totesi ja lähti kylää kohti. Sillä välin Goku etsi Uubia vuorilta. Tällä välin Linnea oli ehtinyt kylän yläpuolelle. Hän kävi talot yksitellen läpi, kunnes saapui Shanin luokse. Shani oli pihalla hakemassa vettä kaivosta. Koska hänellä oli yllään ruskea mekko ja hän on muutenkin tumma, Linnea ei heti erottanut häntä maastosta. Linnea tähyili ympärilleen ja katsoi sisään talon ikkunasta.

"Voinko auttaa?" Shani kysyi huomattuaan Linnean.

"Etsin Son Gokua. Onko hän täällä?" Linnea kysyi.

"Hän lähti hetki sitten. Jätänkö viestin?" Shani kysyi.

"Ei tarvitse. Minne päin hän lähti?" Linnea kysyi jo hiukan ärsyyntyneenä.

"Vuorille", Shani vastasi. Linnea virnisti ja sanoi: "Kiitos tiedosta", ja löi Shanin maahan niin, että häneltä meni taju.

XXXXX 

Samaan aikaan vuorilla: Goku hakkasi kiviä ja ihmetteli, missä Uub viipyy.

"Oletko Son Goku?" Gokun taakse ilmestynyt Linnea kysyi.

"On meikä. Mitä asiaa?" Kivien hakkaamisen lopettanut Goku kysyi.

"Tulin kostamaan." Linnea vastasi ja syöksyi Gokua kohti. Kun Linnea oli isku etäisyydellä, hän potkaisi Gokua naamaan mustilla saappaillaan. Linnea yritti tehdä saman uudelleen, mutta Goku esti häntä potkaisemalla hänet kauemmas.

"Miten niin tulit kostamaan? Ei meikä ole sinua tavannut" Goku sanoi ja pyyhki verta suupielestään.

"Et minua, mutta mestarini sinä olet kyllä tavannut." Linnea sanoi noustessaan pystyyn.

"Mestarisi?" Goku toisti hämmästyneenä.

"Niin. Tao Pai Pain." Linnea kertoi.

"Mitä!? Mutta ei hän voi olla mestarisi! Meikä nitisti hänet!" Goku intti entistäkin hämmästyneempänä.

"Totta se on. Voin vaikka todistaa!" Linnea huusi. Hän lensi korkealle Gokun yläpuolelle ja huusi: "kikoohoo!"

Goku ei ehtinyt väistää, vaan jäi alle. Hetken päästä hän kuitenkin nousi, pyyhki pölyä vaatteistaan ja huusi: "Okei, uskotaan! Mutta älä meikälle raivoa!"

"Sinä tuhosit mestarini, ja nyt minä tuhoan sinut!" Linnea huusi ja iski dodonpan Gokua päin. Goku väisti sen helposti ja huusi: "Heh heh! Ohi meni!"

"Sanoiko joku, että tähtäsin sinuun!?" Linnea huusi ja siinä samassa Gokun takana ollut kallio sortui hänen niskaansa.

"Hah! Siitäs sait!" Linnea huusi ja jatkoi "Seuraavana listalla ovat Mutenroshin loput oppilaat: Kuririn ja Yamcha. Nyt menen hoitelemaan heidät!" Kivikasan alla makaava Goku hätkähti. Hän muisti näkemänsä unen. Unen, jossa mustapukuinen nainen oli hoidellut Yamchan ja muut.

"Oliko se enneuni?" Goku ajatteli itsekseen ja nousi samalla hitaasti pystyyn.

"Pyh, luuseri." Ilmassa leijuva Linnea totesi ääneen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja oli jo valmis lähtemään, kunnes kivikasan alta noussut Goku huusi: " Sinähän et hoitele ketään! " Linnea kääntyi hämmästyneenä ympäri, ja sai heti ki-pallon päin naamaa.

"Mph! Et olekaan yhtä huono kuin ne kaksi aiempaa." Linnea kertoi ja pyyhki samalla verta kasvoiltaan.

"Miten niin `ne kaksi aiempaa`?! Oletko hoidellut jo jonkun!?" Goku huusi hätääntyneenä.

"Hoitelin jo ne kaksi mustaa kakaraa." Linnea vastasi nauraen.

"Tapoitko sinä heidät!?" Goku huusi raivoissaan.

"Olivat niin heikkoja, että taisivat kuolla. Mutta mitä väliä? Kuka heikkoja muka tarvitsee?" Linnea kertoi ja ryhtyi nauramaan. Hän nauroi niin kovaa, ettei huomannut häntä kohti syöksyvää ssj 3:ksi muuttunutta Gokua. Hän löi Linneaa niin kovaa, että tämä lensi kolmen vuoren läpi. Linnea mutisi jotain ja sanoi: "En olisi halunnut käyttää tätä tekniikkaa, mutta nyt ei taida olla vaihtoehtoa. Valmistaudu tappioosi!" Sen sanottuaan Linnea alkoi hehkua oudosti eri väreissä ja hänen ki:nsä kasvoi valtavasti. 


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 5: Vaarallinen säänkontrolointitekniikka

Linnean voimat saivat maan järisemään ja lähistöllä olevat vuoret sortumaan. Hän nauroi ja huusi: "Tämän tekniikan kylmyyttä et sinäkään tule kestämään!"

"Kylmyyttä?" Hämmästynyt kamehamehaata valmisteleva Goku toisti.

"Niin, tai kuumuutta." Linnea vastasi, löi kätensä yhteen ja hänen yläpuolelleen ilmestyi valtava, tumma pilvi.

"Mitä hän oikein tarkoitti?" Goku kysyi itseltään ja huomasi samalla valtavan pilven, joka lähestyi häntä. Pilvestä alkoi tippua lumihiutaleita. Niitä tuli yhä tiheämpään ja tiheämpään. Goku iski kamehamehaansa pilven läpi. Pilvi halkesi kahtia ja lumisade lakkasi, mutta vain hetkeksi. Pilven puolikkaat yhdistyivät ja lunta alkoi tulla aina vaan enemmin ja enemmin. Goku hakkasi pilveä ja yritti paeta sen alta, mutta se seurasi häntä. Gokun tapellessa kylmissään pilven kanssa Linnea oli alkanut pyörittää kättään ja teki juuri valtavan tuulen puuskan. Hän löi kätensä uudestaan yhteen ja lumisade muuttui vesisateeksi. Sitten hän lähetti tekemänsä tuulen puuskan Gokua kohti, ja tämä jäätyi hetkessä. Linnea jätti pilven ja tuulenpuuskan jäädyttämään Gokua, istahti maahan ja alkoi viilaamaan kynsiään. Viiden minuutin kuluttua Goku oli jo umpijäässä, ja Linnea valmisteli viimeistä hyökkäystä.

"Hyvästi, Son Goku!" Linnea sanoi ja oli juuri iskemässä Gokua dodonpalla, kunnes ylhäältä tuli valtava ki-ammus joka osui Linneaan kaataen hänet maahan.

"Kuka siellä!?" Linnea karjui vihaisena ja nousi pystyyn. Hän näki ilmassa leijuvan hahmon, jolla oli päällään sininen, hupullinen viitta ja hänen kasvonsa olivat puoliksi peitetyt.

"Kuka sinä oikein olet!?" Linnea karjui ja iski hahmoa dodonpalla. Se katosi.

"Kukakohan se oli? No jaa, ei sillä väliä. Nyt viimeistelen Son Gokun." Linnea ajatteli ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän oli hyökkäämäisillään, kun huomasi, että Goku oli kadonnut. Linnea katsoi ylös ja huomasi Gokua kantavan verisen Uubin. Hän oli raivoissaan kaikista keskeytyksistä ja lensi salamannopeasti Uubin eteen.

"Sinäkö taas!?" Linnea huusi raivoissaan pelästyneelle Uubille.

"En anna sinun satuttaa mestaria tämän enempää!" Uub huusi ja potkaisi Linneaa naamaan.

"Hah! Pitikö tuon kenties sattuakin!?" Linnea huusi ivallisesti. Hän oli saanut osuman silmien kohdalle, mutta se ei tehnyt vahinkoa.

"Ei toki, katso." Uub sanoi ja osoitti maahan. Linnean aurinkolasit olivat pudonneet. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään Uub laittoi kädet naamalleen ja huusi: " Aurinko isku! " Linnea sulki silmänsä ja kun hän avasi ne Uub ja Goku olivat poissa.

"Se mokoma! Mistä hän on tuon oppinut!?" Linnea mutisi ja hieroi silmiään. 

XXXXX

Sillä välin Uub lenteli matalalla metsässä pitäen voimatasonsa alhaisena.

"Uub… laskeudu. Täällä meidän pitäisi olla turvassa." Juuri tajuihinsa tullut Goku sanoi.

"Selvä." Uub sanoi ja laskeutui läheisen puun juurelle ja laski Gokun maahan.

"Mestari, tiedätkö, kuka se nainen oli?" Uub kysyi ja katsoi Gokua.

"Ainakin hän sanoi olevansa entisen viholliseni oppilas." Goku kertoi Uubille.

"Niinkö?" Uub kysyi varmistaakseen.

"Niin." Goku vastasi ja sylki verta suustaan ja jatkoi sen jälkeen: "Saitko sinä selville mitään?"

"No siis… sinähän muutat hiustesi väriä joskus taistellessasi…" Uub vaikersi epäluuloisena.

"Niin… muutun usein supersaiyalaiseksi. Silloin silmien ja hiusten väri muuttuu ja voimat kasvavat hurjasti." Goku kertoi tarkasti kuuntelevalle Uubille.

"Vai niin. Tuo nainenkin taisi olla sellainen." Uub sanoi varovasti.

"Mitä!? Millä perusteella!?" Goku huusi mutta tajusi heti sen jälkeen, että heidän pitäisi olla hiljaa.

"Kun näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran, hänen hiuksensa olivat tumman siniset… mutta nyt ne olivat keltaiset!" Uub kertoi ymmällään olevalle Gokulle.

"Tismalleen." Heidän taaksensa ilmestynyt Linnea sanoi ja jatkoi: "Sinä mokoma rikoit aurinkolasini ja saat maksaa siitä!"

Ennen kuin Linnea ehti tehdä mitään, Uub heitti ki-pallon hänen otsaansa.

"Mit…" Goku aloitti aivan kuin olisi nähnyt jotain omituista.

"Hitto sinun kanssasi! Nyt rikoit vielä otsanauhanikin!" Linnea huusi rivoissaan ja piti kättä otsallaan. Hän otti käden otsaltaan ja teki dodonpan.

"E-ei voi.. olla ko-kolmas… si-silmä… miten?" Goku sanoi ennen kuin menetti tajunsa.

"Valmistautukaa tuhoonne!" Linnea huusi ja teki käsillään valtavaa ukkospilveä.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Häpesin kyllä ihan sairaasti tätä lukiessani… että osaakin olla huono.**

Luku 6: Totuus Linneasta

Linnea sai pilvensä valmiiksi. Hän iski valtavan salaman tajutonta Gokua ja pelästynyttä Uubia kohti. Uub tiesi, ettei hän onnistuisi väistämään salamaa, joten hän yritti torjua sen. Uub kuitenkin epäonnistui ja salama osui häneen ja Gokuun. Molemmat jäivät henkiin, mutta nyt Uub pystyi hädin tuskin liikkumaan.

"Hah! Hyvin jaksoitte, mutta nyt kuolette!" Linnea huusi ja iski valtavan voimakkaan ki-säteen kohti Gokua ja Uubia. Juuri ennen kuin se ehti osua, joku tuli eteen ja potkaisi sen päin vuorta.

"Mitä nyt taas!?" Linnea karjui pölyn seasta.

"Riittää jo, Linnea!" Paikalle ilmestynyt Tien huusi.

"Mitä nyt, isä?" Linnea kysyi vihaisena Tieniltä.

"Lopeta taistelu! En tiedä mitä kurkimestari on sinulle sanonut, mutta sinä lopetat taistelun nyt! Son Goku ei ole viholliseni vaan ystäväni!" Tien karjui vihaisena.

"Mph! Just joo! Miksei kukaan kertonut minulle!?" Linnea huusi hieman nolostuneena.

"Tämä oli ilmeisesti taas kurkimestarin juonia. Haetaan äitisi hänen luotaan ja mennään Chaozin luo." Tien komensi jo hieman rauhallisemmin.

"Selvä." Linnea sanoi, mutta lensi ensin Uubin eteen, heitti tälle kaksi erakko papua ja sanoi: "Sori." Sitten hän lensi Tienin kanssa pois.

XXXXX

Illalla Uub ja Goku istuivat ruoka pöydässä katsoen vihaista Shania. Goku oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, kun Shani keskeytti hänet: "Olet sinäkin yksi idiootti! Sinun takiasi minä ja isovelikin jouduimme vaaraan!"

"Älä huuda, Shani! Ei ollut mest… siis Gokun syy, että kimppuumme hyökättiin!" Uub karjui ja sai pikkusiskonsa vaikenemaan.

"Älähän nyt, Uub. Kyllähän se osittain minunkin syytäni oli. Mutta en usko hänen enää palaavan." Goku sanoi ja ahtoi kalaa suuhunsa.

"Totta… voi tosiaankin olla ettei hän palaa enää. Mutta sinulla on varmasti muitakin vihollisia! Mistä tiedämme, ettei joku heistä hyökkää!?" Shani huusi vihaisena ja latoi ruokaa lautaselleen.

"No onhan se noinkin… mutta voitamme kyllä kaikki viholliset! Vai mitä, Uub?!" Goku kysyi ja otti kulauksen vettä.

"Kyllä!" Uub vastasi ja otti kulauksen vettä Gokua matkien.

"Muuten… ethän sinä yleensä syö noin paljon, ethän?" Goku kysyi ja katsoi Shania.

"Ja hittoako se sinulle kuuluu!?" Shani huusi ja alkoi ahmia ruokaansa.

"Huh! Miten noin pieni ihminen voi olla noin pelottava!? Ja kaiken lisäksi aina kun hän raivostuu hänen voimansa kasvavat hetkellisesti ja niistä tulee valtavat. Hän ei itse tiedä sitä, mutta…" Yhtäkkiä ulkoa kuulunut kolaus keskeytti Gokun ajatukset.

"Mikä se oli!?" Uub kysyi pelokkaana Gokulta ja poimi lattialle pudottamansa haarukan.

"Iik!!!" Shani huusi ja osoitti ikkunaan ilmestynyttä valkeaa hahmoa.

"Kummitus!" Uub huusi ja putosi tuoliltaan.

"Vai muka kummitus!" Ikkunat auki työntänyt Chaoz tuhahti.

"Chaoz! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Goku kysyi huokaisten helpotuksesta.

"Tenillä on sinulle asiaa." Chaoz sanoi ja osoitti ulos.

"Selvä." Goku sanoi ja lähti ikkunasta ulos Chaozin perässä.

"Hei, Goku. Pitkästä aikaa." Tien sanoi Gokun laskeuduttua hänen eteensä.

"Tosiaankin pitkästä aikaa. Mutta mikä on niin tärkeää että sinun piti nyt tulla? Olin juuri aloittamassa ruokailun!" Goku kysyi tympääntyneenä ja katsoi Tieniä.

"No… kimppuunnehan hyökkäsi päivällä yksi nainen, eikö?" Tien kysyi Gokulta hieman nolona.

"Jep. Nimi oli muistaakseni Linnea. Mitä siitä?" Goku vastasi.

"No… tuota… itse asiassa hän on minun tyttäreni." Tien kertoi naama punaisena Gokulle.

"Sinun tyttäresi!?" Goku huusi hämmästyneenä.

"Kyllä…" Tien vahvisti.


	7. Chapter 7

Luku 7: Lunch ja Tien

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. Goku katsoi hölmistyneenä Tieniä, joka katsoi punaisena maahan.

"Ohhoh… no, se selittää sen otsanauhan alta paljastuneen kolmannen silmän." Goku sanoi toivuttuaan hämmennyksestä, mutta jatkoi sitten:"Mutta yhtä asiaa en tajua."

"Mitä niin?" Tien kysyi Gokulta kasvot jo normaalin värisinä.

"Uub sanoi, että Linnean hiukset olivat ensin tummansiniset, mutta kun minä näin hänet, ne olivat keltaiset." Goku kertoi Tienille. Ennen kuin Tien ehti sanoa mitään, hänen takaansa kuului naisen ääni: "Tuohon on varsin yksinkertainen selitys."

Tien kääntyi ympäri ja Goku siristi silmiään.

"Lunch!" Goku huusi yllättyneenä.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet!? Minähän sanoin, että `älä seuraa!´" Tien huusi nolon oloisena Lunchille.

"Linnea vihjasi, että menit tapaamaan vanhoja ystäviä, ja näköjään hän puhui totta." Lunch kertoi ja käänsi katseensa Gokuun.

"Pikku Gokukin on kasvanut roimasti." Goku tuijotti Lunchia. Hän oli pahemmassa muodossaan vaaleine hiuksineen ja vihreine silmineen. Hänellä oli yhä punainen rusetti hiuksissaan ja samanlaiset vaatteet kuin ennenkin, lukuun ottamatta shortseissa kiinni olevaa ase koteloa. Hän oli aivan kuin ennen, lukuun ottamatta muutamia ryppyjä ja haavoja kasvoissa ja raajoissa.

"Lu-Lunch! Miten sinä tänne pääsit? Ja mitä tarkoitit sillä, että hiustenvärin muuttumiseen on aivan yksinkertainen selitys!?" Goku kysyi yhä vähän hämillään.

"Sain sijaintinne Linnealta ja selitys hänen hiusten väreihinsä on yksinkertainen: hän on MINUN tyttäreni." Lunch sanoi ja katsoi Gokua, jonka suu oli lonksahtanut auki. Seurasi syvä hiljaisuus. Lunch katsoi tiukasti Gokua silmiin, joka puolestaan katsoi vuorotellen Lunchia ja Tieniä. Tien katsoi vain punaisena maata.

"Katsokaa!" Puussa istunut Chaoz huusi hiljaisuuden rikkoen ja muut kääntyivät katsomaan hänen osoittamaansa suuntaan. He näkivät Linnean joka lensi heitä kohti kauhealla vauhdilla.

"Ei hyvä…" Oli ainoa asia minkä Tien ehti sanoa kun Linnea jo laskeutui maahan. Hän pyöräytti tummat hiuksensa taakse ja hyppäsi puuhun Chaozin viereen.

"Ohhoh… onneksi hiukset sentään ovat tummana, muuten voisi tulla ongelmia." Goku ajatteli ja tuijotti Linneaa ja Linnea tuijotti takaisin.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet? Eikö sinun olisi kannattanut jäädä kotiin?" Tien kysyi Linnealta ja katsoi tätä hieman vihaisen oloisesti.

"Mph! Et olisi päästänyt äitiäkään ellen olisi auttanut! Ja pitihän minun tulla kun tämä on tavallaan minunkin syytäni." Linnea sanoi vihaisesti Tienille joka ei hellittänyt katsettaan. Linnea tuhahti ja käänsi sitten katseensa Gokuun.

"Tuota… anteeksi se aiempi…" Linnea mutisi niin hiljaa ettei Lunch kuullut sitä.

"Ei se mitään! Meikä on lujaa tekoa!" Goku sanoi vaikka oli täynnä Shanin laittamia siteitä ja laastareita.

"Sinä se sitten aina joudut hankaluuksiin…" Juuri aivastanut Lunch sanoi Gokulle hieman ivalliseen sävyyn.

"He he hee.. taidanpa joutua…" Goku sanoi nauraen.

"No, joka tapauksessa olen nyt asiani sanonut ja voin lähteä." Linnea sanoi ja oli jo valmiina lähtemään.

"Odotapas hetki." Tien sanoi ja tarttui Linneaa kädestä.

"Mitä nyt?" Linnea kysyi vihaisena ja oli valmiina lyömään Tieniä, mutta sai hillittyä itsensä.

"Sinähän hakkasit jonkun Gokun kaverinkin, eikös? Käypäs pyytämässä häneltäkin anteeksi!" Tien komensi Linneaa joka suostui vastahakoisesti mumisten jotain sen tyylistä, että: "tiukka pipo" ja "idiootti".

XXXXX

Kun joukkio saapui Uubin kotiovelle sisään astui ensin Goku, hänen jälkeensä vihainen Linnea ja sitten loput joukkiosta.

"Tulin takaisin." Goku sanoi pöydän ääressä istuvalle Shanille.

"Kylläpä se kestikin!" Shani huusi vihaisena ja oli aloittamaisillaan tavallista saarnaansa kunnes huomasi Linnean.

"Mitä hittoa tuo täällä tekee!?" Shani huusi ja nousi seisomaan veitsi kädessään ja katsoi Linneaa, joka oli jo lähdössä mutta pysähtyi kun Tien tarttui häntä hihasta.

"Älä viitsi, Shani! Linnea tietää tehneensä väärin ja tuli pyytämään anteeksi!" Goku rauhoitteli Shania ja käänsi sen jälkeen katseensa Linneaan.

"Mph! Kai se on pakko…" Linnea mutisi itsekseen ja jatkoi: "No, anteeksi se aiempi." Shani katsoi Linneaa hetken ja lähti pöydän viereltä ja viittoili Gokun mukaansa. He menivät viereiseen huoneeseen, jossa Uub oli jo valmiina.

"Mitä keittiössä tapahtuu? Sinne on kasaantunut valtavia voimia…" Uub sanoi ja yritti kurkistaa oven raosta, mutta Goku esti häntä.

"Se meidät päivällä hakannut akka on keittiössä." Shani kertoi Uubille ja pyöritteli veistä kädessään.

"Mitä!? Meidän on hoideltava se heti ennen kuin se hyökkää!" Uub huusi ja alkoi keräämään voimiaan.

"Odotahan nyt hetki." Goku sanoi ja tarttui Uubia kädestä.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Uub kysyi ja lopetti voimien keräämisen.

"Mestarisi on saanut jostain päähänsä että se akka onkin meidän puolellamme." Shani sanoi ja iski veitsen seinään.

"Mestari, miksi hän sitten hyökkäsi?" Uub kysyi hämmentyneenä Gokulta, joka selvästi mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa.

"No… se oli väärinkäsitys. Ja hän on ystävieni tytär joten ei siinä voi kuin uskoa." Goku selitti, vaikkakin melko epämääräisesti.

"No selvä on." Uub sanoi ja laski voimansa.

"Mitä!? Annatteko te asian olla noin vain!?" Shani huusi vihaisena ja kiskaisi veitsen irti seinästä.

"Mutta hänhän pyysi jo anteeksi! Mitä hänen vielä pitäisi tehdä!?"

"Pah! No olkoon sitten!" Shani huusi vihaisena ja löi seinään niin, että siihen tuli lommo. Kun Goku ja muut palasivat keittiöön, kaikki seisoivat yhä ovensuussa samoilla paikoilla (paitsi Chaoz, joka leijui kokoajan ilmassa).

"No, selvisikö asia?" Tien kysyi ja katsoi Gokua.

"Kyllähän se." Goku sanoi ja Tien huokaisi helpotuksesta. Linnean katse osui väkisinkin Shaniin, joka pyöritteli yhä veistä kädessään. Ennen kuin Linnea ehti sanoa mitään, Shani heitti veitsen pystysuoraa tämän jalkojen juureen ja sanoi: " Jos vielä hyökkäät tänne, pääset hengestäsi."

"Eipäs uhkailla!" Goku sanoi Shanille ja yritti rauhoitella tätä.

"Mikä sinä olet minua uhkailemaan, pikku ämmä?" Linnea kysyi vihaisena ja nosti veitsen maasta.

"Linnea!" Tien tiuskaisi vihaisena.

"Mitäs tuosta! Jääkää meille illalliselle, ruokaa kyllä riittää!" Uub sanoi ja katsoi Shania, joka kääntyi pöytää kohti ja sanoi:"No tulkaa nyt sitten!"

"Ruuan riittävyyden kanssa tulee kyllä ongelmia, jos Goku on samanlainen ahmatti kuin pienenä!" Lunch sanoi saaden kaikki muut nauramaan paitsi Gokun. He istuivat pöydän ääreen ja alkoivat syödä.


	8. Chapter 8

Luku 8: Vihollisista ystäviksi

Aamu sarasti Uubin kotikylään. Tien ja muut olivat jääneet yöksi, vaikka Gokulla oli kestänyt TODELLA kauan, ennen kuin Shani suostui siihen. Kello oli 7:30 aamulla, kun Shani jo laittoi aamupalaa keittiössä. Hänellä oli päällään ruskea mekko ja sen päällä hänellä oli punainen… siis vihreä.. vaiko sittenkin musta esiliina? Se oli niin likainen, ettei sen väristä saanut selvää.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" ovesta kurkistava Linnea kysyi. Shani lopetti vihannesten pilkkomisen hetkeksi ja katsahti Linneaan päin. Hän näytti aivan erilaiselta kuin eilen tullessaan kylään: Hänellä oli yllään pinkki minihame, valkoinen napapaita ja hänen hiuksensa olivat suorat, kammatut ja auki (mainittakoon, että tällä hetkellä hän oli rauhallisemmassa muodossaan).

"No, ei kai apu olisi pahitteeksi." Shani sanoi ja jatkoi vihannesten pilkkomista.

"Selvä", Linnea sanoi ja käveli Shanin luokse pöydän ääreen. Hän otti käteensä puisen kauhan ja alkoi sekoittaa liedellä olevaa puuro kattilaa. Sen jälkeen keittiössä oli aivan hiljaista, lukuun ottamatta ääntä, joka tuli kun Shani teki salaattia tai kun Linnea kattoi pöydän. Kello 8:00 he olivat saaneet aamiaisen valmiiksi. Linnea pyyhki pöydän ja laittoi loput astiat, kun taas Shani kantoi ruuat pöytään. Hänen laskiessaan vesikannun pöydälle siitä loiskahti vettä lattialle.

"No voi hit…" Shani mutisi ja pyyhki vettä esiliinallaan. Linnea tuli Shanin luokse ja kokeili lattialla olevaa lätäkköä sormellaan.

"Mikset laita pöytään kylmää vettä?" Linnea sanoi ja nousi lattialta.

"Miten luulet minun pystyvän hankkimaan kylmää vettä tässä helteessä!?" Shani huusi vihaisena ja pomppasi pystyyn.

"Ai niin. Tämähän on sellainen peräkylä. Ei edes sähköjä." Linnea sanoi ivallisesti ja vilkaisi Shanin likaista esiliinaa. Shani ei sanonut mitään. Hän otti ovenpielestä pienen ämpärin ja meni ulos. Hetken päästä hän tuli takaisin sisään, mutta nyt ämpärissä oli vettä. Linnea meni hänen luokseen, kokeili vettä sormellaan ja sanoi: "Ei tämäkään kauhean kylmää ole, mutta sentään tuota kylmempää. Mikset käytä sitä?"

"Tälle on tärkeämpää käyttöä." Shani sanoi ja laski ämpärin maahan. Hän kaatoi mukiinsa vähän vettä kannusta, joi sen ja irvisti.

"Taitaa olla vähän liian lämmintä jopa sinulle." Linnea sanoi, meni pöydän luo, laittoi kätensä nyrkkiin ja sen Shanin vesilasin yläpuolelle. Hetken päästä hän avasi nyrkkinsä ja vetäisi käden pois.

"Mitä sinä teit?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi Linneaa.

"Maista itse", Linnea sanoi ja pyöritteli kättään. Shani katsoi ensin Linneaa ja sitten mukiaan epäilevä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän maistoi vettä ja laski sitten mukinsa takaisin pöydälle kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Sehän on kylmää!" Shani huusi ja pomppasi pystyyn ja jatkoi:"Miten sinä tuon teit!?"

"Se on minun erikoisuuteni: sään kontrolointi tekniikka. Tosin sillä voi myös viilentää tai lämmittää asioita, esimerkiksi vettä." Linnea esitelmöi ja kaatoi vettä yhteen pöydällä olevista mukeista ja joi sen.

"Viilentäisitkö tuonkin?" Shani kysyi ja osoitti vieressään olevaa vesiämpäriä.

"No, miksikäs ei." Linnea sanoi, laski mukin takaisin pöydälle ja työnsi kätensä vesiämpäriin. Noin minuutin kuluttua hän veti kätensä pois.

"Miksi laitoit kätesi ämpäriin, vaikka mukin kanssa se onnistui ilmasta käsin?" Shani kysyi ja tarkasteli vettä.

"Mitä enemmän vettä, sitä vaikeampi se on viilentää. Oman juoma vetenikin viilensin samalla kun join." Linnea vastasi ja tarttui vesi kannuun. Hetken päästä hän päästi irti ja vesi oli kylmää.

"Mihin sinä muuten tuota aiot käyttää?" Linnea kysyi ja katsoi vesiämpäriä.

"Tule mukaan, niin näet!" Shani sanoi, otti vesiämpärin ja luikahti toiseen huoneeseen. Linnea meni hänen perässään.

"ja mitäs nyt?" Linnea kysyi Shanilta, joka käveli Gokua kohti. Shani ei vastannut, vaan kaatoi (tapansa mukaan) vedet Gokun naamalle.

"Nouse jo, laiskuri!" Shani huusi Gokulle joka availi vaivalloisesti silmiään. Myös lattialla nukkuneet Chaoz ja Tien alkoivat heräillä, mutta Uubia ei näkynyt.

"Missä isoveli on?" Shani kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Goku ja Tien käänsivät katseena Chaoziin, joka oli tunnetusti (tai vähemmän tunnetusti) yleensä tietoinen siitä, missä muut olivat.

"Uub, vai? Hän meni jo noin puolituntia sitten ulos treenaamaan." Chaoz sanoi ja hieroi silmiään.

"Just… no, tulkaakin sitten pian keittiöön!" Shani komensi ja meni keittiöön Linnea kintereillään.

"Kävittekö herättämässä miehet?" Keittiöön ilmestynyt Lunch kysyi Shanin ja Linnean tultua. Samassa Uub tuli sisälle hengästyneenä.

"Jep", Shani vastasi ja samassa Goku ja muut tulivatkin jo keittiöön.

"No, me tästä sitten lähdemmekin." Tien sanoi ja veti Chaozin mukaansa kohti ovea.

"Ei teidän vielä tarvitse lähteä, jääkää toki aamiaiselle." Shani sanoi ja työnsi Linneaa pöytää kohti. Goku ja Uub katsoivat ihmeissään pöydänääressä istuvaa kaksikkoa. Goku kohautti olkiaan ja sanoi: " No, kai se on parempi näin, kuin niin että Shani heiluu veitsi kädessä." Kaikki nauroivat, kaikki paitsi Shani. Hän käveli nurkkaan jossa oli pölyinen luuta.

"Eräs hankkii tänään ruokansa itse!" Shani huusi, meni Gokun luokse ja hakkasi tätä luudalla. Noin minuutin päästä Shani sai ajettua Gokun ulos. Hetken aikaa oli hiiren hiljaista, mutta sitten kaikki puhkesivat nauruun.

"Hah, ukkeli sai ansionsa mukaan!" Linnea huusi samalla kippurassa nauraen.

"Niin sai, mutta syödään nyt." Shani sanoi ja viittoili Tienin ja muut pöytään. Kun kaikki olivat syöneet, he juttelivat vielä jonkin aikaa. Gokukin oli päästetty sisään.

"Meidän täytyy kylläkin jo lähteä", Tien sanoi keskeyttäen keskustelun.

"Harmi. No, tulkaa taas käymään." Shani sanoi ja katsoi Linneaa. Nurkassa seisova Goku oli hämillään, mutta ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään kun huomasi Shanin vihaisen katseen. Tienin ja muiden lähdettyä Goku ja Uub menivät metsään harjoittelemaan ja Shani alkoi siivota. 


	9. Chapter 9

Extra 1

Näissä extroissa kerrotaan asioita, jotka jäävät/jäivät epäselviksi.  
Selitys siihen, miksi kuvailua on niin vähän:

- Tämä on ensimmäinen ficcini, enkä siksi oikein osaa kuvailla.

- Aikaa on aina niukasti, enkä oikein ehdi kuvailla.

- Monet tietävät, miltä hahmot näyttävät ( paitsi itse keksityt hahmot).

Selityksiä muihin epäselviin kohtiin:  
- Taistelu kohtaukset olivat aika sekavia, koska en pidä niistä ja niitä on vaikea kirjoittaa.  
- En aio tehdä tästä pelkkää tappelu ficciä, vaan päinvastoin. Näissä on siis vähemmän taisteluita kuin db ficeissä yleensä on (tai niin on ainakin tarkoitus tehä, ties mitä se Linnea keksii).  
- Älkää välittäkö kirjoitus virheistä, ne johtuvat kiireistä (ja siitä, että olen huolimaton).

Infoa itse keksityistä henkilöistä:

- Linnea:  
* Lunchin ja Tienin tytär.  
* Syntyi kolme vuotta ennen Cell-turnausta, eli on 21 vuotias.  
* Asui tarinan alussa kurkimestarin luona, mutta myöhemmin vanhempiensa ja Chaozin kanssa.  
* Hänelläkin on kolme silmää ja aivastaessaan samanlaiset piirteet kuin Lunchilla (tämän kaikki taisivat tosin jo tajuta).  
* Hän hallitsee sään kontrolointi tekniikan sekä Tienin hyökkäyksiä. Siinä oli Linneasta tähän mennessä selvinneet asiat.

- Shani:  
* Uubin vuotta nuorempi ( eli 10) pikkusisko. Hänellä on mustat hiukset ja kirkkaan violetit (lol) silmät.  
* Shani ei pidä siitä, että Goku palaa aina myöhään ja herää myöhään ( siksi hänellä on tapana heittää aina aamuisin kylmää vettä Gokun naamalle).  
* Gokun mukaan hänellä on piileviä voimia, vaikka hän ei itse sitä tiedä. Tässä oli tiedot Shanista. 

- Siniviittainen mysteeri henkilö (ei tietoa (siis toistaiseksi))

Myöhemmin saattaa käydä niin, ettei minulla ole intoa kirjoittaa tätä ja aloitan jonkun toisen ficin, mutta huomautan jo nyt, että tämä ficci loppuu vasta kun sanon sen loppuvan!

Minulle voi myös sanoa, jos haluaa, että jostain tietystä tyypistä pitäisi kertoa enemmän tässä ficissä, tai jos pitäisi laittaa mukaan joku joka ei ole vielä ollut mukana. Jos tällaiset extrat ovat mielestänne täysin turhia, niin sanokaa se täysin suoraan, koska silloin jätän ne pois. Pääasiassa nämä ovat omien hahmojen esittelyä varten, ja tietty jotain muuta pientä.

Infoa tulevista tapahtumista ( älä lue ellet halua tietää etukäteen).  
- Tämä ficci poikkeaa muista siinä mielessä, että jatkossa mukana on myös Marron, Pan, Bra sekä uudet hahmot Linnea ja Shani (paljon tyttöjä, siis).  
- Tämä ei tule olemaan kauhean vakava mielinen (siis aina).  
- siniviittainen heppu tulee uudestaan luvussa 10 …  
- Myöhemmin kerrotaan lisää Vegetan (keksitystä) menneisyydestä.  
- Luvussa kymmenen tulee 8 uutta tyyppiä.  
- Romantiikkaakin on luvassa Linnean ja erään apinapojan kohdalla. ( eikä siniviittainen heppukaan jää täysin romantiikan ulkopuolelle.)

Siinä se oli! Nämä extrat eivät ole ikinä pitkiä ja jokaisella sagalla on oma extra ( tämä saga oli nimeltään Linnea saga).


	10. Chapter 10

Luku 9: Uusi vihollinen!?

Capsule Corp: Bulma ripusti pyykkiä parvekkeella ja kuunteli samalla radiota: "Outo lumisade loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin alkoikin, syy vielä tuntematon…" Radiosta kuulutettiin kun Bulma sammutti sen. Hän nappasi tyhjäksi saamansa pyykkikorin ja meni takaisin sisälle. Keittiössä Trunks ja Vegeta söivät aamiaista ja Bra leikki kissan kanssa.

"Te olette sitten mahdottomia! Minä ja Bra söimme aamiaista jo tunti sitten!" Bulma huusi ja osoitti seinäkelloa, joka näytti tasan 9:00.

"Mutta me harjoittelemme joka päivä ja tarvitsemme siksi enemmän unta!" Trunks puolustautui samalla kun ahmi jo kolmatta puurolautasellista. Vegeta söi puuronsa loppuun ja lensi ulos avoimesta ikkunasta.

"Mikäs Vegetaa vaivaa? Eihän hän yleensä loukkaannu noin helposti." Bulma kysyi samalla kun korjasi astioita pöydästä.

"Ei se siitä johdu. Isä oli tuollainen jo heti herättyään." Trunks kertoi ja laittoi itselleen vielä neljännen lautasellisen puuroa.

XXXXX

Vegeta istui Capsule corpin katolla ja katsoi vakavan näköisenä taivasta.

"Maapallolle on ilmestynyt suuria, osat tutunoloisia voimia, mutta en saa tarkkaa sijaintia selville." Vegeta mutisi itsekseen ja kellahti selälleen.

"Pitänee kysyä Kakarotilta, onko hän jo huomannut." Vegeta mutisi. Hän oli ollut niin ajatuksissaan, ettei ollut huomannut taakseen ilmestynyttä Gohania.

"Niin mitä sinun pitäisi kysyä isältä?" Gohan kysyi. Vegeta säpsähti. Hän katsoi vihertävään pukuun pukeutunutta Gohania hetken ennen kuin sai sanottua mitään.

"Kai sinäkin tunnet nämä valtavat voimat?" Vegeta kysyi. Gohan oli ihmeissään, muttei suinkaan Vegetan kysymyksestä. Hetken hänestä näytti siltä, että Vegeta olisi vapissut.

"Kyllä minäkin ne tunnen. Oikeastaan tulin juuri siksi." Gohan kertoi Vegetalle, joka näytti yhä vapisevan.

"No se on kyllä hyvä, että joku muukin on huomannut ne. Kysyin aamulla Trunksilta, mutta hän ei ollut huomannut mitään." Vegeta kertoi ja käänsi katseensa suuntaan, jossa tunsi Gokun ki:n.

"Niinpä. Gotenkaan ei ollut huomannut mitään." Gohan sanoi ja huomasi samalla Trunksin tulevan heitä kohti.

"Terve, Gohan! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Trunks kysyi ja katsoi Gohania. Gohan ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Vegeta jo sanoi:" Eihän täällä mitään erityistä tee. Ja mitä itse teet ulkona yöpuku päällä?" Vegeta kysyi Trunksilta, joka oli yhä liilassa yöpuvussaan.

"Hups! No, minun täytyy tästä kai mennä vaihtamaan vaatteet." Trunks sanoi nolona ja lensi pois.

"Meidän on parasta lähteä nyt, kun kukaan ei ole näkemässä." Vegeta sanoi ja katsoi Gohania, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. He lähtivät lentoon.

XXXXX

Metsä Uubin kotikylän lähellä: Uub ja Goku harjoittelivat taistelemalla toisiaan vastaan, tosin Goku suurimmaksi osaksi vain torjui ja väisteli Uubin iskuja. Yhtäkkiä Goku pysähtyi kuin seinään niin, että Uub onnistui lyömään häntä keskelle naamaa.

"Aikalisä!" Goku huusi ja sylki verta suustaan.

"Mitä nyt?" Uub kysyi ja lopetti hakkaamisen.

"Viisi… ei, vaan kuusi valtavaa voimaa lähestyy meitä hirmu vauhtia!" Goku sanoi ja käänsi katseensa vasempaan.

"Jotain kavereitasiko? Hehän ovat vahvoja, eikö?" Uub kysyi hätääntyneen oloisena.

"Niin ovat, mutta nyt ei ole kyse heistä!" Goku sanoi ja käänsi katseensa vapisevaa Uubia kohti, ja jatkoi:"Joudumme pian taisteluun, eivätkä Linneankaan aiheuttamat haavat ja murtumat ole vielä täysin parantuneet!" Goku manasi ja poisteli siteitä, jotka olisivat voineet olla tiellä.

"Kuule, Goku, eikö meidän pitäisi mennä mahdollisimman kauas kylästä, jos kerran olemme vaarassa?" Uub kysyi ja irotti myös omia siteitään.

"Olet oikeassa. Mennään!" Goku sanoi ja lähti lentämään poispäin kylästä. He ehtivät lentää noin kymmenen kilometriä, kun Gokuun osui edestäpäin valtava ki-pallo vieden häneltä tajun.

"Mestari!" Uub huusi ja lähti putoavan Gokun perään. Hän oli juuri saamassa Gokun kiinni, kun hän sai osuman ki-pallosta, muttei läheskään niin voimakkaasta kuin Gokuun osunut.

"Kuka siellä!?" Uub huusi raivon ja pelon valtaamana. Hetken päästä esiin tuli kuusi voimakasta hahmoa. 


	11. Chapter 11

Luku 10: Siniviittaisen hahmon paluu

Uub tuijotti pelokkaana ja raivoissaan kuutta, voimakasta muukalaista.

"Oletko sinä Son Goku?" Keskimmäinen muukalaisista kysyi. Hänen voimansa ei ollut ainoa pelottava asia hänessä. Sen huomasi, kun katsoi hänen kasvojaan ja vaatteitaan: hänellä oli nenäkoru, lävistys huulessa, hänen hiuksensa olivat musta kiharainen pehko ja hänellä oli yllään samanlainen taistelupuku kuin Vegetalla aikoinaan ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalean sininen.

"Kuroi, senkin typerys! Juurihan sinä pudotit Son Gokun ammuksellasi!" Joukossa oleva mustahiuksinen nainen huusi. Uub katsoi naista. Tällä oli siistit mustat hiukset ja upeasti meikatut, ryppyiset kasvot (josta voi päätellä hänen olevan vanha). Lisäksi hänellä oli yllään samanlainen puku kuin Vegetalla aikoinaan.

"No sori vaan, etten ole yhtä täydellinen kuin sinä, Lil! Ja olen sanonut kukaties kuinka monta kertaa, että kutsu minua Makige herraksi!" Kuroiksi osoittautunut mies raivosi toverilleen, jonka nimeksi oli osoittautunut Lil.

"Keitä te olette? Miksi hyökkäsitte?" Uub kysyi keskeyttämällä Lilin ja Kuroin tappelun. Lil käänsi katseensa Uubiin.

"Me tulimme kostamaan ystävämme prinssi Vegetan kuoleman!" Lil huusi raivoissaan ja näytti siltä kuin olisi voinut alkaa itkeä.

"Prinssi Vegetan!?" Uub toisti hämillään ja jatkoi: "Ihan kuin olisin kuullut tuon nimen jossain aiemminkin."

"Sillä ei ole väliä mitä sinä olet kuullut! Ainoa tavoitteemme on tappaa Son Goku!" Yksi sivussa ollut muukalaisnainen huusi kyyneleet silmissä. Uub hätkähti, sillä hän tunsi selvästi kuinka naisen voimat kasvoivat.

"Rauhoituhan nyt, Nolia! Emme me planeettaa aio tuhota, vaan yhden vaivaisen äijän!" Lil rauhoitteli ystäväänsä, jonka nimi oli ilmeisesti Nolia. Nolian rauhoituttua Lil käänsi katseensa Uubiin ja sanoi: "Sinä et ole vihollisemme. Lähde täältä nyt, niin saat elää!" Lil kehotti Uubia varmana siitä, että tämä lähtisi.

"En voi lähteä, kun mestarini on vaarassa!" Uub huusi ja alkoi keräämään voimiaan.

"No olkoon sitten niin. Kemono, hoida tuo pentu!" Lil huusi takanaan olevalle miehelle.

"Selvä on!" Kemono niminen mies kuittasi ja katsoi Uubia. Uub katsoi takaisin. He olivat täydet toistensa vastakohdat: Kemono oli isokokoinen ja lihaksikas. Hänellä oli vitivalkoinen iho ja vaaleat hiukset. Ja toisin kuin muilla, hänellä ei ollut yllään saiyalaisten taistelupukua, vaan punainen t-paita ja punaiset shortsit.

"En päästä teitä mestarini luokse!" Uub huusi pelokkaana ja iski Kemonoa ki-ammuksella vatsaan niin, että tämän paita repeytyi.

"Sinä senkin… Sinun takiasi upouudet vaatteeni ovat riekaleina!" Kemono huusi raivoissaan ja syöksyi kohti Uubia, joka ei ehtinyt väistää ja Kemono sai lyötyä hänet maahan.

"Se siitä sitten! Nyt hoidellaan Son Goku!" Kemono sanoi tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan ja pyyhki vaatteitaan.

"Jaa meikä vai?" Heidän taakseen ilmestynyt Goku kysyi pitäen kiinni päästään.

"Ai, palasitkin jo tajuihisi. No, ei se kohtaloasi muuta!" Lil sanoi ja heitti ki-pallon kohti Gokua, joka väisti hyökkäyksen vaivatta.

"Ääh… no, en minä taidakaan sinua hoidella." Lil sanoi ja nyökkäsi kahta mustapukuista miestä kohti.

"He tekevät sen puolestani." Lil sanoi ja meni sivummalle, ja hänen perässään tulivat Kuroi, Kemono ja Nolia.

"Mitäs teillä on meikää vastaan?" Goku kysyi kummissaan ja raapi päätään.

"Hah, paljonkin, mutta…" Toinen mustapukuisista miehistä aloitti.

"…sillä ei nyt ole väliä." Tähän asti hiljaa ollut mustapukuinen mies jatkoi.

"No kertokaa nyt silti!" Goku intti ja jatkoi: "Kertokaa edes keitä olette!"

"No hyvä on! Me olemme…" Ensimmäinen miehistä aloitti.

"…mustan sateen veljekset ja nimemme ovat Ama1 ja Ama2!" Toinen veljeksistä (eli Ama2) kertoi.

"Entä miksi hyökkäsitte meikän kimppuun?" Goku kysyi.

"Olemme Freezan ykkös joukko ja tulimme kostamaan toverimme prinssi Vegetan kuoleman." Ama1 kertoi. Goku katsoi heitä kummastuneena. Hän ei ollut ikinä ajatellut, että Vegetalla olisi ollut jotain tovereita.

"Mu-mutta eihän Vegeta ole kuollut, vaan hän elää täällä maassa." Goku sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"Hah! Luuletko, että uskomme tuon!? Vaikka Vegeta olisikin elossa, ei hän olisi jäänyt asumaan surkeiden ihmisten keskelle! Hän on ylpeä saiyalais soturi niin kuin minäkin!" Lähemmäs tullut Lil huusi vihaisena Gokulle. Goku hätkähti kuultuaan Lilin viisi viimeistä sanaa.

"Mitä!? Oletko sinäkin saiyalainen!?" Goku kysyi ihmeissään ja osoitti Liliä.

"Olen, ja niin on Noliakin." Lil kertoi, käänsi katseensa veljeksiin ja huusi: "Hoidelkaa se!" Ennen kuin Goku ehti reakoida mitenkään, Ama1 löi häntä vatsaan ja Ama2 keräsi ki-ammusta. Goku piteli vatsaansa ja sai saman tien ki-ammuksen päin näköä. Hän pyyhki verta suupielestään ja huusi: "No jos te haluatte taistella noin kovasti, niin saamanne pitää!" Goku potkaisi Ama1 kauemmas ja muuttui supersaiyan3- muotoon.

"Mitä helv*****!? Oletko sinäkin saiyalainen!? Ja vielä supersaiyalainen…" Lil huusi ihmeissään ja levitoi pari metriä taaksepäin.

"On meikä!" Goku vastasi ja virnisti kauhistuneelle Lilille.

"Mutta Vegetanhan piti olla joukkojemme lisäksi ainoa saiyalainen! Miten sinä voit olla elossa!?" Lil kysyi täristen kullan hohtoisena loistavalta Gokulta.

"Meikä lähetettiin maahan vauvana ja täällä olenkin sitten asunut!" Goku kertoi.

"Jos kerran sinäkin olet saiyalainen, niin miksi tapoit prinssi Vegetan!?" Lil karjui entistä vihaisempana.

"Sanoinhan jo, että hän on elossa ja täällä maassa. Tai jos tarkkoja ollaan hän on jo tulossa tänne. Hän varmaankin huomasi voimanne." Goku kertoi. Hän oli jo ajat sitten huomannut, että Gohan ja Vegeta lähestyivät, mutta he olivat jääneet paikalleen eivätkä liikkuneet.

"Pah! Miten voit olla noin varma!? Eihän ketään edes näy!" Lil huusi.

"Meikä osaa aistia voimia. Vegeta oli tulossa tänne meikän pojan kanssa, mutta jostain syystä he ovat lakanneet liikkumasta." Goku kertoi ja vilkaisi suuntaan jossa hän tunsi Vegetan ja Gohanin.

"Hah! Vai muka aistia voimia? Kuules nyt, apina, me… auts!" Ama1 aloitti kun Ama2 löi häntä naamaan.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" Ama1 kysyi vihaisena veljeltään. Ama2 nyökkäsi vaimeasti Liliä kohti, joka katsoi heitä paheksuvasti. Nyt Ama1 tajusi veljensä käytöksen. Ei ole viisasta puhua pahaa saiyalaisista Lilin ollessa paikalla. Lil käänsi katseensa Gokuun ja kysyi: "No, miksei Vegeta sitten tule?"

"Paikalla on muitakin suuria voimia. Ne varmaan estävät Vegetaa." Goku sanoi ja raapi päätään.

"Just joo", Lil sanoi ja valmisti ki-palloa selkänsä takana olevalla vasemmalla kädellä.  
"Totta se on." Kuului ääni Lilin takaa. Lil ja veljekset kääntyivät ympäri ja Goku nosti päätään nähdäkseen paremmin. Ilmassa leijui tuttu (siis jos on lukenut 5 luvun) siniviittainen hahmo Uubia kantaen.

"Ranko! Miksi sinun pitää aina tulla myöhässä!?" Lil karjui siniviittaiselle hahmolle, jonka nimi oli ilmeisesti Ranko.

"Hän puhuu totta", Ranko toisti, viskasi verisen Uubin Gokulle ( joka sai tämän juuri ja juuri kiinni) ja jatkoi: "Näin kun Vegeta ja joku toinen taistelivat Okonakia ja Surojaa vastaan." Gokulle nimet eivät sanoneet mitään, mutta Lil ja hänen joukkonsa säpsähtivät.

"Tuota… keitä nämä Okonaki ja Suroja oikein ovat?" Goku kysyi tympääntyneenä tietämättömyyteensä.

"Freezan ykkös miehiä! Mutta miksi Vegeta heitä vastaan taistelee? Ylhäisyys Freezaa vastaan ei parane tapella…" Lil vaikersi.

"Yksinkertaista: Freeza on roisto!" Ranko huusi ivallisesti.

"Lil! Etkö saa poikaasi kuriin!?" Kemono huusi raivoissaan ja jatkoi: "Hänhän herjaa ylhäisyys Freezaa!" Lil ei sanonut mitään, mutta käänsi vihaisen katseensa halveksuvasti Rankoon.

"No… eihän asia meikälle kuulu, mutta Freeza se oli joka Vegetan namekilla tappoi, ei meikä." Goku sanoi, jonka jälkeen Lil oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, muttei ehtinyt koska Nolia ehti sanomaan: "Tuo voi kyllä olla tottakin, sillä Vegeta ei ole koskaan oikein tullut toimeen Freezan kanssa."

"Kyllähän me kaikki sen tiedämme, mutta ei hän silti olisi Vegetaa tappanut." Lil sanoi vaikka hänen ilmeestään näkyi selvästi, että hän epäröi. Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. Kaikki miettivät, että olisivatko he Lilin vai Gokun kannalla.

"Voimmehan käydä kysymässä suoraan Prinssi Vegetalta", Ranko sanoi rikkoen samalla hiljaisuuden.

"No miksikäs ei", Nolia sanoi ja nyökkäsi muille. Muut nyökkäsivät takaisin. He lähtivät lentämään suuntaan, josta Goku tunsi Vegetan ja Gohanin olevan. Goku ja Nolia lensivät kärjessä, Ranko viimeisenä ja loput keskellä.

"Eihän asia minulle kuulu, mutta oletko sinä joku heidän pomonsa, kun he sinua noin helposti tottelivat?" Goku kysyi katsoen Noliaa. Hän ei näyttänyt taistelijalta, sillä hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset ja hoikka vartalo. Myös hänen asunsa pisti silmään: pitkä, koristeellinen musta mekko ja mustat korkokengät.

"Tietysti olen! Olenhan saiyalaisten kuningatar!" Nolia tuhahti loukkaantuneena siitä, ettei Goku tiennyt sitä vaikka hänkin oli saiyalainen.

"Saiyalaisten kuningatar!? Mutta sittenhän sinä…" Goku vaikersi.

"Niin. Vegeta on poikani." Nolia täsmensi ja kysyi: "Entä mikä sinun asemasi oli saiyalaisten planeetalla?"

"No… en oikein tiedä… mutta meikän veljen nimi oli Raditz! Tiedätkö sinä hänestä jotain?" Goku kysyi.

Nolia hätkähti ja vastasi sitten: "Ei, en tiedä."

"Ai, harmi." Goku sanoi pettyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Kapteeni Burdockin poika!? Se selittää miksi hän on niin vahva! Kunhan Randa ja muut kuulevat tästä…" Nolian ajatukset keskeytyivät Rankon huutoon: "Tuolla! Näen prinssi Vegetan!" Kaikki näyttivät järkyttyneiltä. Gohan ja Vegeta makasivat maassa ja kauempana seisoivat Okonaki ja Suroja. 


	12. Chapter 12

Luku11: Okonaki ja Suroja - uskomattoman vahva kaksikko!

Kaikki olivat hiljaa ja katsoivat vuorotellen Gohaniin ja Vegetaan ja heidän jälkeensä aina Okonakiin ja Surojaan.

"M-miten? Miksi?" Lil kysyi erittäin hämmästyneen ja järkyttyneen näköisenä. Hän raivostui niin, että muuttui supersaiyan 2 tasolle (hän oli jo aikaisemmin päässyt 1 tasolle). Lil syöksyi Surojaa kohti ja iski tätä valtavalla ki-ammuksella. Se osui suoraan Surojan naamaan niin, että hän lensi päin kalliota ja teki siihen niin ison reiän, että sitä voisi pituuden puolesta kutsua luolaksi.

"Kas, Lil! Emme olekaan nähneet sen jälkeen kun saavuimme maahan!" Okonaki sanoi ilkeästi hymyillen.

"Kita kiinni!" Lil huusi ja potkaisi Okonakin samaan `luolaan`, johon hän oli hetkeä aikaisemmin potkaissut Surojan. Okonaki tuli nopeasti ulos reiästä ja manasi Lilille: "Mokoma ämmä! Tämän sinä maksat!"

"Pah! Yritä ensin edes osua minuun! Ennen et ole onnistunut siinäkään!" Lil sanoi ja valmistautui taisteluun. Muut leijailivat yhä ilmassa.

"Pitäisikö mennä apuun?" Goku kysyi hiljaisuuden rikkoen.

"Ei tarvitse, sillä Lil päihittää hänet kyllä." Nolia ja Kuroi sanoivat varmoina ja lähes samaan aikaan. Goku käänsi katseensa Okonakiin, jolla oli yllään saiyalaisten taistelupuku ja punainen iho ja hän oli kalju lukuun ottamatta pientä vaaleansinistä hiustupsua otsassa.

"En olisi niinkään varma." Goku sanoi hermostuneen näköisesti.

"Miten niin?" Nolia kysyi epävarmana.

"Tuo tyyppi…Okonaki piilottelee selvästi ainakin puolia voimistaan." Goku sanoi ja osoitti Okonakia.

"Puolia? Pah! Lil ei myöskään käytä vielä kaikkia voimiaan, joten hän ei voi hävitä!" Kemono sanoi varma ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ehkä, mutta katsokaa tuota tyyppiä. Hän ei näytä väsyvän lainkaan." Goku kertoi.

"Totta… pitäisi varmaan mennä apuun." Ranko sanoi saaden kaikki oudon hiljaisiksi.

"Niinkö luulet? Sinun äitisi on sentään…" Kuroi aloitti, muttei ehtinyt sanoa asiaansa loppuun kun Ranko tokaisi:" Tiedän kyllä, että hän on Freezaa `vahvempi`! Ja hitot! Freeza on paljon vahvempi kuin on antanut ymmärtää! Hän on jopa vahvempi kuin me kaikki yhteensä!" Kaikki menivät jälleen hiljaisiksi sillä he tiesivät, ettei Ranko vitsailisi tällaisella asialla.

"Niinpä. Ja lisäksi minua huolestuttaa tuossa reiässä kasvava valtava voima." Goku sanoi ja osoitti reikää, johon Okonaki ja Suroja olivat iskeytyneet.

"Suroja!" Ranko huusi kauhuissaan ja jatkoi: "Hän on vielä reiässä!" Siinä samassa reiästä lensi valtavan voimakas ki-ammus joka osui suoraan Liliin. Lil kaatui maahan ja häneltä lähti taju.

"Hah! Se oli siinä!" Pölyn seasta vähitellen erottuva Suroja sanoi ylpeillen.

"Älä ole niin varma…" Okonaki sanoi mahtailevalle toverilleen.

"Miten niin?" Suroja kysyi.

"Katso tuonne!" Okonaki sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle. Suroja nosti katseensa ja näki Gokun ja muut.

"Mph! Pelkkiä sinttejä!" Hän tokaisi ja sylki verta suustaan.

"Ehkäpä, paitsi että joukossa on myös Ranko. Ja eikös tuo yksi ole Son Goku?" Okonaki kysyi ja osoitti Gokua.

"Kas, niinpäs onkin!" Suroja totesi ja jatkoi: "Alas sieltä, pelkurit!" Nolia ja muut säpsähtivät.

"No, menemmekö me apuun?" Goku kysyi ja laski Uubin läheiselle kalliolle, vaikkei vielä ollut saanut vastausta.

"Pakkohan se on…" Nolia sanoi ja syöksyi Surojaa päin alaiset perässään. Gokukin oli jo menossa, kunnes huomasi Rankon olevan yhä ilmassa samalla paikalla.

"Etkö sinä aio mennä?" Goku kysyi hämmästyneenä. Ranko mulkaisi Gokua ja kysyi: "Miksi pitäisi?"

"No eikös tuo Lil ole äitisi? Sinunkin pitäisi taistella, sillä…" Goku sanoi, muttei saanut lausetta loppuun, kun Ranko jo huusi: "Pidä huoli omista asioistasi! Minulla ei ole aikomustakaan mennä apuun!" Goku säpsähti ja sanoi: "No, ei väkisin. Sinusta olisi kuitenkin ollut apua." Goku lähti kohti muita, jotka taistelivat jo täysillä. Goku syöksyi kohti Okonakia ja sai tämän maahan yhdellä lyönnillä. Okonaki nousi ja huusi: "Suroja! Aika lopettaa leikkiminen! Yhdistetään voimamme!" tämän sanottuaan Okonaki hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan.

"Selvä!" Suroja huusi, pyyhki verta suupielestään ja hyppäsi Okonakin korkeudelle. He löivät vasemmat kätensä yhteen ja huusivat: "Hidari Te!" ja laukaisivat valtavan, violetin säteen Gokua ja muita kohti. Kukaan ei ehtinyt väistää, vaan säde osui täydellisesti.

"Hah! Se oli siinä! Niistä tuli tomua!" Suroja nauroi.

"Heh, älä ole niin varma!" Okonakin ja Surojan taakse ilmestynyt Ranko sanoi roikottaen Liliä oikeassa ja Vegetaa ja Gohania vasemmassa kädessään.

"Pyh, kakara! Sait pelastettua vain kolme heistä, joten voimasi eivät riitä meidän voittamiseemme!" Suroja ilkkui Rankolle.

"Mph! Olisin pystynyt pelastamaan enemmänkin, mutta siihen ei ollut tarvetta." Ranko sanoi.

"Mitä!?" Suroja kysyi ärtyneenä ja hämillään.

"Pelastin vain tajuttomat, koska muut pystyivät pelastautumaan itse!" Ranko sanoi pilkallisesti Surojalle.

"Hän on oikeassa." Okonaki sanoi ja osoitti pölypilveä, jonka sisällä Goku nousi pystyyn.

"Selvisikö Son Goku!?" Suroja huusi hädissään.

"Kyllä, eikä hän ole ainoa!" Kuroi sanoi ja nousi pystyyn.

"Hyvä, että sinäkin selvisit! Mutta entä muut?" Goku kysyi Kuroilta. Kuroi katsoi taakseen. Kemono ja mustan sateen veljekset lojuivat tajuttomina, mutta Noliaa ei näkynyt missään.

"Nolia! Missä sinä olet!?" Kuroi huusi kauhuissaan.

"Hah! No, saatiinpahan edes yksi hengiltä!" Suroja sanoi ja ryhtyi nauramaan.

"Niinkö muka?" Ranko kysyi nauruaan pidättäen ja osoitti Surojan ja Okonakin takana olevaa kiven lohkaretta.

"Pah! Mitä tuosta!? Sehän on pelkkä kivi!" Suroja huusi ivallisesti.

"On vai?" Ranko kysyi ja ryhtyi nauramaan.

"Varo, Suroja!" Ilmaan hypännyt Okonaki huusi. Suroja käänsi päänsä ja huomasi, kuinka `kivi` paisui. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään, se räjähti suoraan häntä päin.

"Suroja, senkin vähä-älyinen tollo! Se ei ollut kivi vaan energia ammus!" Okonaki raivosi.

"Miten tuo…?" Kuroi aloitti, muttei voinut sanoa asiaansa loppuun, koska ki-ammuksen tehnyt Nolia alkoi saarnaamaan: "Oletko sinä ihan tyhmä!? Enhän minä tuollaisesta hyökkäyksestä kuole!"

"Ette tietenkään… anteeksi. Mutta tuota hyökkäystä ei voinut väistää, joten miten pääsitte heidän taakseen!?" Kuroi kysyi.

"Juuri ennen kuin se osui, loin itselleni suojakilven ja siirryin sitten pölyn turvin heidän taakseen." Nolia selitti.

"Sepä kiva, mutta tämä loppuu nyt!" Nolian taakse ilmestynyt Okonaki sanoi ja löi häneltä tajun kankaalle.

"No nyt on pomonnekin poissa pelistä, joten mitäs aiotte tehdä!?" Suroja huusi tomun seasta pyyhkien verta kasvoiltaan.

"Käytämme lisä apujoukkoja!" Goku huusi ja osoitti taivaalle.

"Hah! Tuo on ikivanha temppu! Luulitko oikeasti, että lankean tuohon!" Okonaki huusi ja kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin hän kieriskelikin jo tomussa.

"Heh heh… kiva että tulit apuun, Buu!" Goku sanoi ja katsoi Buuta.

"Buu auttaa! Kenet Buun pitää hakata?" Buu kysyi Gokulta samalla kun venytteli ilmassa.

"Nuo tuolla", Goku vastasi ja osoitti ylös nousseita Okonakia ja Surojaa.

"Selvä!" Buu kuittasi ja syöksyi kohti kaksikkoa.

"Hei! Eikös tuo ollut Majin Buu!?" Kuroi kysyi kauhuissaan Gokulta.

"Olihan se, mutta ei hänestä ole vaaraa! Meille, siis…" Goku sanoi ja katsoi maahan pudonnutta Okonakia säälivästi.

"Vaikka Buu voittaisikin heidät, hänestä tuskin on vastusta Freezalle…" Kuroi ajatteli. 


	13. Chapter 13

Luku 12: Perääntyminen

Buu hakkasi Okonakia ja Surojaa täysillä. Verta lensi joka puolelle ja välillä muutamia Buun palasiakin lenteli ilmassa.

"Hah! Freezan sylikoirista tulee muusia!" Kuroi huusi ja katseli kuinka Buu riepotteli kaksikkoa.

"Onkohan noin…" Goku ja Kuroi kääntyivät ympäri ja näkivät Rankon, jolla oli kasvoillaan epäilevä ilme (se pieni osa mitä hänen kasvoistaan näkyy). Hän laskeutui ja jatkoi: "Buu on kyllä selvästi voimakkaampi, mutta toisin kuin Okonaki ja Suroja, hän väsyy." Tämän sanottuaan Ranko laski Vegetan ja muut maahan ja pyyhki viitastaan heistä lähtenyttä verta.

"Se on kyllä totta." Goku sanoi ja katsoi Buuta, jonka liikkeet olivat jo hidastuneet huomattavasti.

"No mitä meidän sitten oikein pitäisi tehdä, neropatti?" Kuroi kysyi sarkastisena ja katsoi Rankoa.

"Pitäisi varmaan käyttää senzu-papuja", kaikki käänsivät katseensa maahan ja huomasivat Rankon jalkojen juuressa ylös pyrkivän ja verisen Gohanin.

"Gohan! Oletko kunnossa!?" Goku huudahti ja meni auttamaan hänet pystyyn. Gohan sylki verta ja vastasi: "Olen, mutta en voi sanoa samaa Vegetasta!" Gohanin lopetettuaan lauseensa kaikki käänsivät katseensa Vegetaan, joka oli yltä päältä veressä.

"Ohhoh… miten Vegeta noin huonoon kuntoon joutui?" Goku kysyi ja tarkasteli Vegetaa, jonka vaatteet olivat riekaleina ja ainakin muutama luu häneltä oli varmasti murtunut.

"Sanopa se! Heti kun Vegeta näki heidän kasvonsa, hän jähmettyi täysin eikä edes kyennyt taistelemaan." Gohan selitti. Goku katsoi Gohania epäilevästi ja sanoi: "Nyt sinä taidat kyllä liioitella. Eihän Vegeta ikinä…"

"Ja hitot! Te ette tiedä prinssi Vegetasta yhtään mitään!" Kuroi kirosi huutaen ja katsoi Gokua halveksivasti, käänsi katseensa Gohaniin ja jatkoi: "Ja kukas sinä mahdat olla!?" Gohan tuijotti Kuroin mustia hiuksia ja kammottavia kasvoja ja kysyi: "Entäs sinä itse?"

"Älkää viitsikö! Kuroi on Vegetan vanha ystävä ja Gohan on poikani!" Goku selvensi tilannetta.

"Mph! No selvä sitten! Mutta Vegetan käytös on täysin normaalia, sillä hän…"

"Kuroi! Kuinka monta kertaa olen kieltänyt juoruamasta minun asioitani!?" Juuri tajuihinsa tullut Vegeta huusi ja kömpi jo ylös maasta.

"Vegeta! Oletko kunnossa?!" Kuroi huusi ja riensi Vegetan luokse. Vegeta sylki verta suustaan ja vastasi: "En tietenkään, typerys! Olisinko näin verinen, jos olisin kunnossa!?"

"Vegeta! Noinko kohtelet vanhaa ystävää!?" Kaikki kääntyivät äänen suuntaan. Myös Nolia oli tullut tajuihinsa.

"Just! Että niiden pitikin mennä ottamaan tuo akkakin mukaan…" Vegeta ajatteli ja vastasi: "Sinuna en paljon puhuisi! Omapahan on vikasi, kun minut tällaiseksi kasvatit!" Vegeta huusi ja sylki taas verta suustaan.

"Kasvatti? Ei kai tuo nainen ole…?"

"Kyllä, hän on Vegetan äiti." Goku selitti yhä ymmällään olevalle Gohanille.

"Höpötys sikseen! Nyt on hoideltava Okonaki ja Suroja!" Vegeta karjui ja nousi maasta.

"En usko, että se on tarpeen!" Ranko sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle. Kaikki nostivat katseensa ylös ja huomasivat heidän paenneen, sillä ilmassa leijui enää päätön Buu.

"Voi perk***! Aina ne kaksi pötkivät pakoon!" Vegeta manasi ja lysähti maahan.

"Kuule, Vegeta, mikä oikein sai sinut jähmettymään sillä lailla?" Gohan kysyi. Ennen kuin Vegeta ehti vastata, hän huomasi Kemonon tulevan heitä kohti kantaen yhä tajuttomina olevia mustan sateen veljeksiä. Vegeta nousi ylös, syöksyi Kemonoa kohti, löi tätä täysillä vatsaan ja huusi: "Petturi!" Kemono kaatui maahan vatsaansa pidellen.

"Vegeta! Mitä sinä oikein…" Goku aloitti.

"Turha puolustella häntä, Kakarot! Hän petti meidät, saiyalaiset jotka olimme aina pitäneet huolta hänestä muiden hänen rotunsa jäsenien, hakujinejen, kuoltua!" Vegeta huusi ja osoitti täysin hiljaiseksi mennyttä Kemonoa.

"Vegeta! Tiedät, että tuosta ei saa puhua ulkopuolisille! Sitä paitsi se on vanha juttu!" Nolia huusi ja katsoi Vegetaa syyttävästi.

"Miten niin ``vanha juttu``!? Hän petti meidät! Ei sellaista voi noin vain unohtaa!" Vegeta huusi, nappasi Kemonon ja heitti tämän päin lähellä olevaa kalliota.

"Lopeta, Vegeta!" Nolia huusi. Vegeta ei reakoinut vaan latasi ki-ammusta käteensä. Hän oli juuri käyttämässä sitä, kun juuri tajuihinsa tullut Lil huusi: "Lopeta heti, Vegeta!" Vegeta hätkähti ja veti ammuksen takaisin. Hän kääntyi ja näki pystyyn nousseen Lilin.

"Kemonolla ei ollut vaihtoehtoa ja sinä tiedät sen!" Lil saarnasi Vegetalle, joka käänsi katseensa poispäin Lilistä.

"Tiedän kyllä hänen syynsä, mutta…" Vegeta puolustautui.

"Ei mitään muttia! Me kaikki olemme joskus tehneet petoksia, VARSINKIN SINÄ! Ja toisin kuin sinulla, Kemonolla oli HYVÄ syy!" Lil raivosi ja polki samalla maata niin kovaa, että se alkoi halkeilla hänen allaan.

"Krrrh… miten vaan. Mutta älkää unohtako, että melkein kuolitte hänen takiaan jo kerran! Jos tarve vaatii, hän pettää teidät taatusti uudestaan!" Vegeta raivosi ja osoitteli halveksuvasti Kemonoa.

"Nyt se turpa kiinni!" Lil huusi. Hän syöksyi Vegetaa kohti ja iski tämän päin kalliota suoraan Kemonon viereen.

"Ohhoh! Tästähän kehittyy kunnon tappelu!" Kuroi huusi vahingon iloisena.

"Mitä helvettiä!? Kuka on antanut luvan hakata minua!?" Vegeta huusi ja piteli päätään.

"Jos ihan tarkkoja ollaan, niin isäsi oli se joka antoi luvan kun oli vielä elossa." Lil sanoi ivallisesti ja pyöritteli hiuksiaan sormiensa ympärillä. Vegeta meni hiljaiseksi ja mulkaisi Gokua, joka nauroi täyttä kurkkua Gohanin ja Kuroin kanssa. Jopa Ranko hymyili hiukan (vaikkei sitä viitan alta näkynytkään).

"Miten vaan, mutta minä häivyn nyt!" Vegeta huusi ja melkein lähti lentoon, mutta Nolia pysäytti hänet.

"Sinähän et mene minnekään, ennen kuin tämä asia on selvitetty juurta jaksain!" Nolia huusi ja heitti Vegetan Kemonon viereen. Vegeta ja Kemono nousivat kalliosta ja menivät muiden luo. Asiasta kinasteltiin pitkään, mutta lopulta Lil sai Vegetan vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että Kemonoon voi luottaa. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Ihan vaan näin selvennykseksi: häpeän syvästi tätä ja aiempia osia.**

Luku 13: Välien selvittelyä

Aurinko paistoi Uubin kotikylään. Shani oli keittiössä laittamassa aamiaista. Hän hyräili itsekseen, mikä johtui osittain siitä, että Linnea oli viimekäynnillään pessyt hänen aina vain yhtä likaisen esiliinansa (joka oli oikeasti valkoinen (aika huono väri esiliinalle)) ja osittain siitä, että…

"Tarvitsetteko apua, Shani neiti?" Juuri ovesta tullut Ranko kysyi.

Stooppi! Mitäs tämä nyt on!? Viime lukuhan loppui Vegetan ja muiden kinasteluun keskipäivällä, joten miten nyt voi olla aamu Uubin kotikylässä!? No, asia on yksinkertainen: mennäänpä ajassa 18 tuntia taaksepäin: Vegeta oli jo vakuuttunut siitä, että Kemonoon voi luottaa ja Gohan oli antanut kaikille Senzu-pavun.

"No, se siitä ``kosto operaatiosta`` sitten. Mitäs nyt pitäisi tehdä?" Lil kysyi ja katsoi kysyvästi Noliaa (joka oli joukon johtaja).

"Jaa-a… hyvä kysymys. Meidän on nitistettävä Freeza ja se onnistuu oletettavasti parhaiten täällä maassa." Nolia vastasi.

"Miten niin?" Kuroi kysyi kummastuneen näköisenä.

"Freeza tietää, että olemme nyt täällä ja tulee siksi ennemmin tai myöhemmin tänne tarkistamaan tilanteen. Siksi on paljon helpompaa, jos olemme valmiiksi täällä." Nolia sanoi.

"Mutta eikö ole melko typerää olla täällä, kun meidät on jo nähty täällä?" Kemono kysyi.

"Sehän tässä ideana onkin, sillä nopeasti mietittynä se on äärimäisen tyhmää, mutta kun sitä pysähtyy ajattelemaan, niin älyää, että juuri sen takia Freezan joukot eivät etsi meitä täältä." Ranko selitti ja veti kasvojaan piiloon.

"Kakaran selityksessä on perää, sen nyt tajuaa tyhmäkin! Vaikka toisaalta ei ole mikään ihme, ettet tajunnut sitä, Kemono!" Vegeta käkätti Kemonoa ärsyttäen.

"Eipäs tapella!" Lil tokaisi ja kumautti Vegetaa ´´kevyesti´´ takaraivoon.

"Joka tapauksessa meidän on jatkettava treenaamista, tai meille käy ohraisesti." Nolia sanoi ja mulkaisi Liliä ja Vegetaa.

"Niinpä. Mitä enemmän harjoittelemme, sitä paremmat mahdollisuudet meillä on voittaa Freeza." Vegeta sanoi ja piteli päätään vihaisen näköisenä.

"Täällä maassa on varmaankin myös hyvät treenaus mahdollisuudet?" Nolia kysyi ja katsoi Vegetaa varmistaakseen olevansa oikeassa.

"Niin on." Vegeta myönsi ja jatkoi: "Mutta mihin aiotte asettua siksi aikaa, kun ette harjoittele? Tehän jäätte tänne Freezan tuloon asti, eikö?" Vegeta kysyi.

"Sen ajattelimme jättää sinun huoleksesi!" Lil sanoi ja löi Vegetaa ``kevyesti`` selkään.

"Lakkaa jo lyömästä!" Vegeta karjaisi vihaisena Lilille.

"Huoh… nuo kaksi eivät sitten ikinä muutu. Tappelevat yhä samalla tavalla kuin lapsena." Nolia ajatteli ja pyöritteli päätään.

"Joka tapauksessa joku paikka teille on löydettävä." Goku sanoi ja alkoi pohtimaan sopivaa paikkaa.

"Vegeta, onko teillä ylimääräisiä talokapseleita?" Gohan kysyi.

"Onhan meillä. Mitä siitä?" Vegeta kysyi.

"Yksinkertaista: he saavat niistä sopivan talon tänne maahan!" Gohan kertoi ylpeilevään äänensävyyn.

"Tosiaan! Miksen minä ajatellut tuota!?" Goku kysyi ja läimäytti itseään päähän.

"Koska olet tyhmä?" Ranko kysyi ivalliseen äänen sävyyn ja kallisti päätään hieman. Mutta lopetti irvailun kun huomasi Lilin vihaisen ilmeen. Vegeta katsoi mietteliäänä Rankoa ja ajatteli: "Miksi tuollainen ilme? Minä ainakin käsitin, että tämä Ranko olisi hänen poikansa."

"Tuota… tässä on kyllä yksi ongelma…" Nolia sanoi epäröiden, vilkaisi ensin Liliä, sitten Rankoa ja käänsi lopulta katseensa Gokuun.

"Niin mikä?" Goku kysyi.

"Itse asiassa parikin." Kemono sanoi ja osoitti kallion kielekkeellä seisovaa hahmoa. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan ja näkivät vain valtavan ki-pallon syöksyvän heitä kohti.

"Kaikki maahan!" Gohan huusi juuri ennen kuin isku osui heihin.

"Freezako!?" Vegeta huusi ja kääntyi katsomaan hahmoa päin ja sanoi sitten: "Ei sittenkään."

"Uub! Mitä sinä oikein teet!?" Goku huusi pölyn takaa paljastuvalle Uubille.

"Anteeksi, mestari! Luulin, että olisitte ehtineet väistää!" Uub vastasi hieman häpeissään ja valmiina uuteen iskuun. Kuitenkin ennen kuin Uub ehti iskeä uudestaan, Ranko löi häntä takaapäin niin kovaa, että hän putosi vauhdilla maahan aivan Vegetan eteen. Uub nousi vaivalloisesti ylös ja näki häntä vihaisesti katsovan Vegetan.

"Mitä tuijotat?" Vegeta kysyi ja potkaisi Uubin maahan.

"Lopeta, Vegeta!" Goku huusi ja riensi auttamaan pölyisen ja hieman verisen Uubin ylös.

"Oletteko kunnossa, mest… siis Goku?" Uub kysyi ja pyyhki verta kasvoiltaan.

"Olen, jollei äsköisestä iskusta tulleita ruhjeita lasketa." Goku vastasi.

"Anteeksi, mutta meidän täytyy pysäyttää nuo, sillä ne tulivat tappamaan sinut!" Uub sanoi Gokulle ja alkoi keräämään voimiaan.

"Rauhoitu, Uub! Se oli väärinkäsitys! He ovat täällä hyvissä aikeissa!" Goku rauhoitteli Uubia.

"Mutta he sanoivat tulleensa tappamaan sinut! Onko se muka hyvä asia?!" Uub huusi todella kovaan ääneen. Goku oli hämmästynyt. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut Uubin huutavan yhtä kovaa. Gohankin hätkähti, tosin eri syystä. Hän kääntyi Kuroita kohti ja kysyi: "Tulitteko tänne oikeasti tappamaan hänet?"

"Se oli pelkkä väärinkäsitys." Kuroi sanoi ja käänsi päätään.

"Vai vielä väärinkäsitys!" Gohan huusi ja oli aikeissa lyödä Kuroita, mutta Vegeta pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä kädestä.

"Mitä nyt?!" Gohan kysyi Vegetalta ja katsoi tätä vihaisesti.

"Lopeta hyvänsään aikana! Eivät he ole ainoat, ketkä ovat tulleet maahan tappamaan Kakarotin!" Vegeta sanoi.

"Eivät olekaan, mutta se on aivan eriasia!" Gohan huusi.

"Millä perusteella!? Minäkin olen saiyalainen niin kuin osa heistäkin! Se on täysin sama asia!" Vegeta huusi todella kovaan ääneen. Gohan meni hiljaiseksi, sillä vaikka hän kuinka mietti, hän ei löytänyt eroavaisuuksia.

"Rauhoitu, Gohan!" Kuroin luokse saapunut Goku huusi. Hän oli selittänyt tilanteen Uubille, joka oli uskonut häntä, tosin hieman vastahakoisesti.

"Mutta…" Gohan aloitti.

"Gohan, tästä on puhuttu ennenkin. Vegetan kanssa oli sama tilanne, eikä nro. 18:sta tilannekaan ole tästä kaukana."

"Niin, mutta…" Gohan aloitti muttei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.

"No tuliko asia selväksi?" Vegeta kysyi tylsistyneenä. Gohan oli hetken hiljaa ja nyökkäsi.

"No hyvä. Minä menen sitten kotiin hakemaan kapseli talon." Vegeta sanoi ja lähti lentämään kohti capsule corporationia.

"Me voimme mennä siksi aikaa läheiseen kylään, vai mitä, Uub?" Goku kysyi, johon Uub vastasi vastahakoisesti nyökäten.

"No sepä hyvä! Minun on aivan pakko päästä peseytymään!" Lil hihkaisi ja haroi sotkuisia hiuksiaan selvemmiksi.

"Vaikka sinä kuinka peseytyisit, niin ei se tee rumaa naamaasi yhtään kauniimmaksi!" Kuroi kiusoitteli.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Lil kysyi loukkaantuneena.

"Kuulit kyllä varsin hyvin!" Kuroi käkätti.

"Selvä! Minä olen ruma ja sinä heikko!" Lil karjaisi ja löi Kuroita nyrkillä selkään niin kovaa, että tämä lensi läheistä kalliota päin.

"Nyt tuli turpiin!" Kuroi huusi ja syöksyi Liliä kohti.

"Ainako se on tällaista?" Goku kysyi Nolialta.

"Kun he olivat pieniä, noin kävi jatkuvasti. Ja nyt kun Vegeta on palannut, se alkaa taas." Lil sanoi ja pudisti päätään.

"Ikävä keskeyttää, mutta eikö meidän pitänyt mennä siihen kylään?" Gohan huomautti ja katsoi Liliä ja Kuroita huvittuneen näköisenä. Se ei sinäänsä ollut ihme, sillä heidän tappelunsa oli tehnyt heistä aiempaa sotkuisemmat. Lilin hiukset, jotka olivat normaalisti mustan ja harmaan kirjavat hänen korkeasta iästään johtuen, olivat nyt mudasta ruskeat, ne eivät enää olleet suorat vaan yhtä pystyssä kuin Gokun hiukset ja hänen pukunsa oli täysin repaleinen. Kuroin panssari oli hävinnyt kokonaan ja hänen sininen paitansa repsotti. Hiukset olivat mudasta ruskeat ja punaisia veri pisaroita oli siellä täällä.

"No mennään sitten." Lil huusi ja lähti lentoon.

"Hei! Menet väärään suuntaan!" Uub huusi Lilille joka tuli nolona takaisin. Ranko tirskahti, mutta lopetti kun huomasi Nolian halveksuvan katseen.

"Meidän on mentävä tuohon suuntaan." Uub sanoi ja osoitti taakseen. Lil tuhahti ja sanoi: "No mennään sitten." 


	15. Chapter 15

Luku 14: Muutto maahan

Goku lensi Nolian kanssa kärjessä ja loput tulivat perässä. Uub lensi Gokun vierelle ja kysyi kuiskaten: "Kuule, miten voit olla varma, etteivät nuo enää yritä tappaa sinua?"

"Koska tunnen, että heihin voi luottaa. Ja miksi olet niin epäileväinen? Hyväksyithän sinä Linneankin." Goku kysyi. Uub punastui ja vastasi: "Kolme syytä. 1: Hän on ystäviesi lapsi 2: Hän pyysi anteeksi."

"Entä se kolmas syy?" Goku kysyi yhä kuiskaten. Uub oli hetken hiljaa ja vastasi: "No kun hän on tyttö, ja…" Uub intti.

"Ja kaunis sellainen, vai?" Goku ja Uub käänsivät päitään ja huomasivat Rankon lentävän heidän vierellään.

"Kuulin kaiken. Et ilmeisesti luota meihin." Ranko sanoi ja katsoi Uubia tiukasti silmiin.

"No suoraan sanoen en luota!" Uub puuskahti vihaisena.

"Ja johonkuhun muuhun luotat, vai? Tosin kyllähän sen ymmärtää, jos kyseessä on nätti tyttö." Ranko irvaili ja jatkoi: "Joku taitaa olla pihkassa…"

"Enkä ole!" Uub huusi, pysähtyi ja löi Rankoa nyrkillä naamaan. Muutkin pysähtyivät ja katsoivat Rankoa hämillään.

"Hemmetin kersa! Olisi nyt kunnolla!" Kuroi ajatteli itsekseen ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen. Ranko palautti tasapainonsa, kokeili kasvojaan ja kysyi sitten uhkaavalla äänellä: "Haluatko turpiisi?" Uub nosti voimiaan ja valmistautui taisteluun.

"No niin, riittää jo! Ei teidän tarvitse tapella!" Goku rauhoitteli Rankoa ja Uubia ja työnsi nämä kauemmas toisistaan.

"Totta. Meidän on jatkettava matkaa." Lil sanoi ja katsoi Rankoa vihaisesti. Uub ja Ranko rauhoittuivat ja he pääsivät jatkamaan matkaa.

XXXXX

Capsule corp: Vegeta oli päässyt perille ja penkoi hyllystä ottamaansa kapseli laatikkoa.

"Ääsh… missä kaikki talo kapselit ovat?" Vegeta mutisi ja viskoi käsiinsä saamia alus kapseleita, laatikko kapseleita jne. huoneen perälle. Vegeta keskittyi kapselin etsimiseen niin, ettei huomannut kun Bulma tuli sisään. Vegeta jatkoi päätöntä kapselien viskelemistään ja yksi niistä osui Bulmaa päähän.

"Ai! Varoisit vähän, Vegeta!" Bulma karjaisi vihaisena. Vegeta ei ollut kuulevinaan ja jatkoi kapselien viskomista.

"Mitä sinä etsit?" Bulma kysyi ja meni Vegetan luokse.

"Talo kapselia", Vegeta mutisi. Bulma avasi yhden kirjahyllyn lipastoista ja otti sieltä talo kapselin.

"Tässä", Bulma sanoi ja ojensi kapselin Vegetalle, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Vegeta kääntyi ja oli jo lähtemäisillään kun Bulma tarttui häntä hihasta ja kysyi: "Mihin sinä oikein tarvitset sitä?" Vegeta riuhtaisi kätensä irti ja sanoi: "Ei kuulu sinulle."

"Ja totta hitossa kuuluu! Minä olen vaimosi ja minulla on oikeus tietää, mihin sinä kapseleita käytät! Ja miksi vaatteesi ovat aivan repaleiset!?" Bulma karjui erittäin vihaisena.

"Ääsh… pitikin sattua, taas huono päivä!" Vegeta mutisi.

"Mitä!?" Bulma karjaisi.

"Ei mitään." Vegeta sanoi ja kääntyi Bulmaa päin.

"Pari vanhaa ystävää joiden pitäisi jo olla kuollut tuli maahan ja he tarvitsevat väliaikaisesti kodin." Vegeta selitti sekavasti.

"Jassoo. Ja mitenköhän selität rikkinäiset vaatteesi?" Bulma kuulusteli ja katsoi Vegetan rikkoutuneita vaatteita.

"Kun planeetalle tulee vanhoja ystäviä, on aika selvää, että paikalle saapuu myös vanhoja vihollisia." Vegeta selitti ja karkasi ikkunasta ennen kuin Bulma ehti sanoa mitään.

"Pyh! Miehet!" Bulma tuhahti ja alkoi keräämään Vegetan paiskomia kapseleita takaisin laatikkoon.

XXXXX

Sillä välin Goku ja muut olivat päässeet perille Uubin kotikylään. Nolia tarkasteli näkyä ihastuksissaan: joka puolella oli pieniä puusta, savesta tai oljista ja lehdistä tehtyjä taloja. Ne eivät sinäänsä vielä hetkauttaneet Noliaa, mutta maisemakin oli vuorineen, puineen ja pienine lampineen niin ihastuttava. Kaiken kruunasi vielä iloiset, pienet lapset jotka leikkivät oljilla ja käpylehmillä. Goku katsoi Noliaa kummastuneena ja kysyi sitten kuiskaten Lililtä: "Mikäs häntä vaivaa?" Lil käänsi katseensa Noliaan päin ja vastasi: "Ei häntä mikään vaivaa. Tuollainen hän on aina köyhissä mutta onnellisissa paikoissa. Mistä lie johtuu."

"Jaa", Goku sanoi.

"Sen perusteella häntä ei kyllä voi ajatella Vegetan äitinä." Keskustelun kuullut Kuroi sanoi. Lil ja Goku purskahtivat nauramaan.

"Perillä ollaan! Laskeudutaan!" Uub huusi heidän ollessa melkein hänen kotitalonsa kohdalla. Goku laskeutui ensin ja loput perässä. Goku avasi varovasti oven ja katsoi ympärilleen. Shania ei näkynyt. Goku meni sisään, viittoili muita sisään ja sanoi: "Reitti selvä."

"Miten niin ´reitti selvä´? Olisiko täällä voinut olla jotain vaarallistakin?" Lil kysyi epäilevään äänensävyyn ja katseli ympärilleen.

"No tavallaan", Goku sanoi ja se sai muut kummastumaan.

"Kerropa minullekin, mikä niin vaarallista olisi ollut?" Kaikki säikähtivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan nurkkaan, josta ääni oli kuulunut.

"Huh! Älä säikyttele, Linnea!" Goku huusi nähtyään nurkassa seisovan Linnean. Linnea tuhahti ja siirsi keltaisia hiuksiaan taakse.

"No sano nyt mikä niin vaarallista olisi ollut?" Linnea intti ja katsoi Gokua kysyvästi.

"Lyhyesti sanottuna: jos Shani olisi ollut paikalla, olisimme saaneet kunnon läksytyksen." Goku selitti ja Uub nyökkäili vahvistukseksi.

"Vai niin." Linnea sanoi, vilkaisi nopeasti makuuhuoneiden suuntaan ja käänsi katseensa takaisin.

"No, minä tästä lähdenkin." Linnea sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ovea kohti. Hän ohitti Gokun, Uubin ja Kuroin, mutta pysähtyi Rankon kohdalla kuin seinään. Linnea käänsi päätään ja tuijotti Rankoa.

"Mitä tuijotat?" Ranko kysyi.

"Olemmeko tavanneet jossain?" Linnea kysyi mietteliäänä.

"Kyllä olemme", Ranko vastasi.

"Niinkö?" Goku kysyi ja katsoi Rankoa kummastuneena.

"Nyt muistan!" Linnea hihkaisi ja jatkoi: "Sinä sivutit hyökkäykseni silloin vuorilla!"

"Kyllä, minä se olin." Ranko sanoi.

"Tosiaan… ajattelinkin, että näytit tutulta!" Goku sanoi, läimäytti itseään ja jatkoi: "Kiitos siitä."

"Eipä kestä", Ranko sanoi.

"Tuliko tuo nyt selväksi?" Kuroi kysyi tylsistyneenä. Linnea mulkaisi Kuroita ja lensi sitten ovesta ulos.

"No se siitä. Kenellä on nälkä?" Goku kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri.

"Arvatenkin ainakin sinulla." Goku kääntyi takaisin ja näki Shanin seisovan ovella vihaisen oloisena.

"Hups!" Oli kaikki, mitä Goku ehti sanoa kun Shani jo aloitti tavallisen saarnansa.

"Tulette taas takaisin vaatteet ihan risana! Ja heti pitäisi vain syödä!? Eikö mielessäsi käynyt peseytyä tai selittää, miksi olette tuossa kunnossa!?" Shani raivosi naama punaisena.

"Shani, älä huu…" Uub ei ehtinyt sanoa lausetta loppuun, kun saarna jo jatkui: "Ja vaaransit arvatenkin taas isoveljen hengen, kun sinulla riittää niitä vihollisia!" Shani huusi ja osoitteli Noliaa ja muita. Gokun oli paha sanoa mitään, sillä oikeassahan Shani oli.

"Saanen huomauttaa, että veljenne kävi taisteluun ilman kenenkään käskyä, vaikka me vartavasten kehotimme häntä poistumaan paikalta." Ranko puolustautui (ja puolusti siinä sivussa myös Gokua).

Shani käänsi katseensa Rankoon ja tokaisi: "Ja kukas sinä luulet olevasi!?" Ranko otti hupun pois päästään ja vastasi: "Se, joka päästi nuo pölvästit pälkähästä." (tiedätte, jos olette lukeneet luvun 10!)

"Kuka tässä muka on pölvästi!?" Uub huusi vihaisena Rankolle ja katsoi tätä murhaavasti.

"Sinä tietysti", Ranko vastasi tyynesti.

"Ranko! Ole kunnolla!" Kuroi tokaisi.

"Joo joo, mutta minähän vain kerroin neidille totuuden, eikö?" Ranko puolustautui. Shani tuhahti ja katsoi Rankoa, joka näytti aika normaalilta joukon muihin jäseniin verrattuna: hänellä oli yhä päällään sininen viitta, mutta sen hupun alta oli paljastunut vaaleaihoinen nuori, jolla oli ruskeat, lyhyet hiukset ja päässä ruskea lätsä. Hänen silmien väriään ei voinut erottaa, koska hän käytti aurinkolaseja.

"Ja minä kun luulin, että sinulla on oikeat avaruus olio silmät, mutta ne olivatkin aurinkolasit!" Uub kiusoitteli.

"Häh? Mikä avaruusolio?" Shani kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Ei Uub mitään sanonut!" Goku sanoi ja tökkäsi Uubia.

"Häh!? Juu, en!" Uub vahvisti kun tajusi, ettei Shanille kannata edes yrittää selittää.

"Älä yritä! Kuulin kyllä!" Shani huusi ja katsoi Gokua vihaisesti.

"Olemme avaruudesta, entä sitten? Onhan Son Gokukin." Ranko sanoi loukkaantuneena.

"Häh?" Oli kaikki mitä Shani ehti sanoa (jos sitä nyt sanomiseksi voi kutsua) kun Goku jo oikaisi: "Ei meikä varsinaisesti, vaan…"

"Vaan mitä? Sinähän OLET syntynyt Vegeta-planeetalla, niin kuin minäkin, vai olenko erehtynyt?" Lil tenttasi.

"Häh? Oletko oikeasti avaruudesta?" Shani kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Gokuun.

"Eeh… no, tavallaan…"

"Miten niin tavallaan?" Shani tivasi.

"Hän syntyi avaruudessa, mutta kasvoi täällä maassa." Joukon keskellä seissyt Gohan kertoi.

"Aha. Ja miksiköhän minä en ole saanut kuulla tästä mitään?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi vihaisesti Uubia.

"Mestari mainitsi minulle kerran asiasta, mutta luulin, että se oli vitsi." Uub vaikersi.

"Vai niin. Kyllä minä vaan olisin uskonut!" Shani hymähti pilkallisesti.

"Millä perusteella?" Gohan kysyi.

"No eihän kellään ihmisellä voi olla noin rumaa naamaa!" Shani vastasi ja osoitti Gokua. Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, kunnes Lil repesi. Hetkenpäästä kaikki muutkin rupesivat nauramaan. Kaikki, paitsi Goku ja Gohan.

"Sinäkinkö, Uub? Mitä niin rumaa meikässä muka on?" Goku kysyi. Tuli taas hetken hiljaista, mutta se loppui lyhyeen. Nauru alkoi taas, ja tällä kertaa Gohankin yhtyi nauruun.

"No, eiköhän tämä riitä, ennen kuin tuo typerys suuttuu." Shani sanoi ja osoitti Gokua.

"Niin kai", Lil totesi ja lopetti nauramisen. Pian muutkin lopettivat sen.

"No, kai meidän pitää vain odotella, kunnes Vegeta saapuu." Lil huokaisi.

"Voitte kyllä odottaa täälläkin", Shani sanoi.

"Varmastiko? Emme halua olla vaivaksi…" Ranko sopersi.

"Höpsis, ette te vaivaksi ole! Käykää sisään vain!" Shani vakuutti.

"Mites hän nyt taas yhtäkkiä tuollaiseksi meni?" Goku kysyi Uubilta ja nyökkäsi kohti Shania.

"Shanilla on okkultismi mania. Hän on aina ollut hulluna avaruusolioihin ja muuhun yliluonnolliseen, mihin ei yleensä uskota." Uub selitti.

"Vai niin, se selittääkin paljon." Goku sanoi.

"No älkää siellä seiskö, vaan käykää istumaan!" Shani huusi ovensuuhun. Kaikki etsivät itselleen istumapaikat ja alkoivat jutella niitä näitä.

XXXXX

Illalla kaikki alkoivat olla jo väsyneitä kaikesta höpötyksestä.

"Mikäköhän Vegtalla kestää?" Nolia kysäisi.

"Hmm… ettei vain olisi eksynyt? Hänellähän ei ollut voimataso mittaria…" Kuroi epäili.

"Tuskinpa sentään", Gohan sanoi.

"Niinpä. Edes Vegeta ei ole niin tyhmä, että eksyisi tällaisella pikkuplaneetalla." Lil sanoi ja haukotteli.

"En tarkoittanut sitä. Vegetan olisi jo pitänyt aistia meidät ja löytää siten tänne." Gohan selitti.

"Ai niin, unohdin!" Shani huusi ja löi itseään päähän. "Linnean laittama suojaloitsu on yhä päällä!"

"Häh? Mikä suojaloitsu?" Uub kysyi hämillään.

"Linnea laittoi sellaisen kotimme yläpuolelle, etteivät hänen mestarinsa löytäisi sinua. Se olisi kai pitänyt kytkeä pois päältä." Shani selitti.

"No niin olisi pitänyt! Nyt Vegeta ei löydä tänne!" Kuroi raivosi.

"Pää kiinni, Kuroi! Minä lähden hakemaan Vegetan!" Lil huusi.

"Mutta miten löydät takaisin?" Gohan kysyi.

"Minulla on erinomainen suuntavaisto", Lil vastasi ja lensi ulos ikkunasta.

"Vai vielä erinomainen? Eksyy kuitenkin…" Ranko mutisi.

"Mitä?" Shani kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Rankoon.

"Ei mitään", Ranko vastasi. Uub mulkaisi vihaisesti Rankoa, joka potki hereille lattialle nukahtanutta Gokua.

"Ylös, laiskiainen!" Ranko huusi ja potkaisi Gokua päähän niin, että tämä heräsi.

"Ranko, ole kunnolla!" Kuroi tuhahti ja katsoi Rankoa vihaisesti.

"Joo joo", Ranko sanoi ja veti heränneen Gokun ylös lattialta.

XXXXX

Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua ovi kävi ja Lil ja Vegeta astuivat märkinä sisään.

"Kas, kävittekö kenties järven kautta!?" Kuroi käkätti ja katsoi läpimärkiä ystäviään.

"Ei naurata yhtään! Olisimme tulleet jo ajat sitten, jollei tuo pölvästi olisi pelästyttänyt minua ja kapseli pudonnut veteen!" Vegeta puolustautui ja osoitti vihaisena Liliä.

"Mitä? Yhäkö sinä säikyt Liliä?" Kuroi kysyi ja jatkoi käkätystään.

"Hän tuli takaapäin! Ja kyllä sinäkin säikkyisit!" Vegeta puolustautui.

"No ei kai sillä nyt ole väliä… toitko kapselin, Vegeta?" Goku kysyi.

"Toin. Se on tässä." Vegeta vastasi ja ojensi Gokulle tummansinisen kapselin.

"Mitä sinä tuolla teet?" Lil kysyi Gokulta ja katsoi kapselia.

"Häh? Etkö sinä tiedä?" Goku kysyi ja katsoi Liliä kummastuneena.

"Ei tietenkään tiedä! Kapselithan on kehitetty täällä maassa!" Vegeta huusi pilkallisesti.

"Ai… tosiaan." Goku tajusi.

"Selittäisittekö meillekin?" Ranko kysyi.

"Kapseleihin saa laitettua kaikenlaista. Taloja, laatikoita, koneita… ja vain nappia painamalla ne saadaan niistä ulos!" Shani selitti.

"Just… kätevää." Ranko sanoi, vaikkei tajunnut koko asiasta hölkäsenpöläystä.

"Tule, niin näytän!" Shani sanoi, nappasi kapselin Gokun kädestä ja tarttui Rankoa kädestä. Shani veti Rankon ulos ja muut tulivat perässä. Shani oli aikeissa avata kapselin, mutta Goku pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä kädestä.

"Mitä nyt?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi Gokua.

"Ehkä olisi parempi avata se muualla, vaikkapa metsässä." Goku sanoi.

"No, mennään sitten!" Shani huusi ja lähti kohti metsää vetäen Rankoa perässään. Muut seurasivat Shania.

XXXXX

"Tämä vaikuttaa hyvältä paikalta." Vegeta sanoi ja pysähtyi keskellä metsää olevan aukion kohdalla. Muutkin pysähtyivät.

"No kai tämän sitten täytyy kelvata. Mitäs nyt?" Lil kysyi.

"Shani, heittäisitkö kapselin?" Goku kysyi ja katsoi Shania.

"Selvä!" Shani huusi ja heitti kapselin. Kapselista tuli esiin tummansininen, kaksikerroksinen talo jossa oli ovi, ikkunoita ja punainen tiili katto.

"Vau! Siitä tosiaan tuli talo!" Ranko hämmästeli.

"Ranko!" Lil huusi vihaisena.

"Hups… innostuin likaa… tai siis…" Ranko änkytti.

"Miten Lil voi huutaa hänelle noin? Saiyalaisnaisenhan ei koskaan pitäisi huutaa noin pojalleen… tässä on kyllä koira haudattuna." Vegeta ajatteli.

"Eihän se mitään… kyllä innostua saa!" Goku sanoi ja lisäsi: "Olisittepa nähneet minun reaktioni kun näin kapselit ekan kerran!"

"Sinut tuntien siinä olisi naurua riittänyt!" Vegeta sanoi saaden kaikki nauramaan - jopa itse Gokun.

"Niin! Ei innostumisessa mitään pahaa ole!" Shani vahvisti ja läppäsi Rankoa selkään.

"Hei! Älkää siellä seiskö, vaan tulkaa katsomaan sisälle!" Lil huusi kapselitalon ovelta. Lil katsoi muita odottavaisena ja meni sitten sisään. Muut tulivat perässä.

"Oho! Täällähän on kalusteitakin valmiina! Täysin uutta meikälle!" Goku huusi hämmästyneenä. Sisällä oli kaikki peruskalusteet: pöytiä, tuoleja, sohva, huoneissa sänkyjä jne.

"Niinpä niin. Taas yksi Bulman hölmöistä päähänpistoista." Vegeta ajatteli.

"Vau! Tosi siisti!" Lil huusi ja juoksenteli ympäri taloa.

"Eikö äitisi ole jo hieman liian vanha tuollaiseen?" Goku kysyi Rankolta. Hän ei vastannut.

"Heh… Lil on yhä kuin pikku lapsi!" Vegeta irvaili.

"Mitäh!?" Lil huusi ja keskeytti juoksemisen.

"Hei! Jos haluatte tapella, niin tehkää se ulkona!" Kuroi huusi. Siinä vaiheessa Lililtä ja Vegetalta paloi pinna. He tarttuivat Kuroita niskasta, heittivät tämän ulos ja huusivat yhteen ääneen: "Kukaan ei määräile saiyalaisia!"

"Heheh… no, me tästä lähdemmekin!" Goku huusi ja veti Uubin ja Shanin mukanaan.

"Nähdään pian!" Shani huusi vielä ovensuusta. Pian myös Gohan ja Vegeta lähtivät.


	16. Chapter 16

Luku 15: Shanin voimat

Palataanpa nykyhetkeen (siis luvun 13 alkuun):  
"Apu ei olisi pahitteeksi… mutta mitä sinä teet täällä ja vieläpä näin aikaisin (kello 7:30)?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi Rankoa. Tänään hänellä ei ollut viittaa, vaan tummanvihreä, pitkähihainen ja löysä paita ja ruskeat housut. Ja tietysti aurinkolasit ja ruskea hattu.

"Muut nukkuvat vielä, mutta tulevat kun heräävät. Meidän on puhuttava Son Gokun kanssa yhteisestä vihollisestamme. Toivottavasti se ei haittaa." Ranko kertoi.

"Ei tietenkään", Shani sanoi "Onko se vihollinen vahvakin?"

"On, mutta Son Goku voitti hänet jo kerran, joten miksei toista kertaa." Ranko kertoi ja istui nurkassa olevalle tuolille.

"Älä istu siihen!" Shani huusi, mutta liian myöhään. Ranko pomppasi pystyyn ja huomasi kaatuneen vesisangon.

"Hemmetti!" Ranko kirosi "Anteeksi."

"Mitäpä tuosta… keksin sitten vain jonkin muun herätys tavan." Shani mutisi ja nosti sangonlattialta.

"Odotas, minä kuivaan sen." Ranko sanoi ja otti takin yltään, jonka alla oli valkoinen t-paita. Hän alkoi kuivata lattiaa takillaan.

"Mitä muuten tarkoitit sillä herätys tavalla?" Ranko kysyi.

"Veden kaataminen naamalle on tehokas laiskurin herätys tapa!" Shani kertoi.

"Vai laiskurin… hän tuskin tarkoittaa veljeään, joten kyseessä on Son Goku!" Ranko ajatteli.

"Minä voin käydä herättämässä hänet." Ranko sanoi ja nousi lattialta.

"Senkus yrität! Ei häntä noin vain hereille saada!" Shani huusi huvittuneena. Ranko poistui keittiöstä ja meni Uubin huoneeseen. Hän käveli Gokun vuoteen viereen ja pamautti Gokua nyrkillä naamaan.

"Aaiih!" Goku karjaisi ja pomppasi pystyyn kasvojaan pidellen.

"Miksi sinä noin teit!? Ja mitä sinä edes teet täällä!?" Goku kysyi huomattuaan Rankon.

"Kaadoin Shani-neidin vesisangon ja tulin herättämään sinut hänen puolestaan. Ja olen täällä, koska meidän on puhuttava Freezasta." Ranko kertoi.

"Ai? Mutta miksi vain sinä?" Goku kysyi ja nousi vuoteesta.

"Muut nukkuivat vielä kun lähdin. Ja heidän on syötävä aamiainenkin." Ranko vastasi.

"Jaa, mutta etkö sinä syö?" Goku kysyi ja veti paitaa päälleen.

"Olen laihiksella", Ranko sanoi ja meni takaisin keittiöön.

"Saiyalainen laihiksella? Kumma juttu…" Goku ajatteli huvittuneena ja meni keittiöön Rankon perässä.

"Kas! Sait hänet hereille! Mitä taikakonstia käytit?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi Rankoa.

"Nyrkkiä", Ranko vastasi.

"Just", Shani sanoi. "Pojat! Aina nyrkki heiluu…" Hän ajatteli.

"No istukaa alas. Sain juuri aamiaisen valmiiksi." Shani sanoi ja istui pöydän ääreen. Gokukin istui alas. Ranko veti lakkinsa syvemmälle ja nojasi saviseen seinään.

"Etkö sinä syö? Kyllä tästä riittäisi…" Shani sanoi ja näytti puurokattilaa.

"Ei kiitos", Ranko sanoi ja käänsi päätään. Shani laski kattilan takaisin pöydälle ja näytti hieman pettyneeltä. Hän jatkoi syömistä. Hetkeä myöhemmin Uub tuli sisään.

"Tulithan sinä! Olitko taas treenaamassa heti aamusta?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi hikistä Uubia, jolla oli päällään samanlainen puku kuin Gokulla (siis dbz:n lopussa). Uub meni pöydän ääreen ja lastasi puuroa lautaselleen. Hän alkoi syödä, mutta keskeytti syömisen huomattuaan Rankon.

"Mitä tuo täällä tekee?" Uub kysyi kuiskaten Gokulta ja osoitti Rankoa.

"Ranko vai? Hän tuli puhumaan vihollisesta, joka meidän on voitettava." Goku selitti ja lusikoi puuroa.

"Ääh… miksi juuri tuo?" Uub kysyi.

"Muutkin tulevat myöhemmin", Goku sanoi ja jatkoi: "Miksi tuollainen ilme? Onko sinulla jotain Rankoa vastaan?"

"Hän on ärsyttävä!" Uub tokaisi ja jatkoi syömistä.

"Kuulin äsköisen! Sinun on parasta käyttäytyä kunnolla!" Shani sanoi ja katsoi Uubia vihaisesti.

"Kyllä, mutta…" Uub änkytti.

"Ei mitään muttia!" Shani tokaisi.

"Parempi olla väittämättä vastaan, ettei käy huonosti." Uubin taakse ilmaantunut Ranko sanoi.

"Mitä sinä höpiset?" Uub kysyi tympääntyneenä.

"Oho… missä välissä hän tuohon tuli? Edes meikä ei huomannut." Goku ajatteli ja katsoi Rankoa.

"Etkö sinä huomaa?" Ranko kysyi kummastuneena Uubilta.

"Huomaa mitä?" Uub kysyi.

"Shani neidillä on valtavat voimat, vaikkei hän itse sitä tiedäkään." Ranko kertoi kuiskaten, koska halusi olla varma, ettei Shani kuule.

"Niin varmaan", Uub tuhahti ja jatkoi syömistä.

"Ei, kyllä hän on ihan oikeassa." Goku sanoi.

"Häh!? Oikeasti!?" Uub kysyi niin hämmästyneenä että putosi lattialle.

"Hm? Mitä te kuiskitte?" Syömisen lopettanut Shani kysyi.

"E-ei mitään, eihän, Ranko?" Goku sanoi ja katsoi Rankoa. Ranko ymmärsi vihjeen ja sanoi: "Niin, ei mitään erityistä."

"Pöh! Minulle ei ikinä kerrota mitään!" Shani tuhahti ja korjasi astiat ja meni ulos tiskaamaan.

"Voi ei, hän suuttui taas!" Goku parahti ja kellahti lattialle tuoliltaan. Uub teki samoin.

"Matkitko sinä häntä kaikessa?" Ranko kysyi ivallisesti Uubilta.

"Ole sinä hiljaa!" Uub huusi ja oli jo aikeissa hyökätä, mutta Goku pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä kädestä.

"Älä viitsi, Uub. Ja Ranko, voisitko edes yrittää olla ärsyttämättä Uubia?" Goku kysyi pitäen yhä kiinni Uubin kädestä.

"Yritetään, yritetään." Ranko sanoi ja meni ulos ovesta. Kun hän oli sulkenut oven, Uub löi nyrkkinsä lattiaan ja tokaisi: "Ärsyttävä tyyppi!"

XXXXX

Ranko oli mennyt kaivolle, jonka luona Shani tiskasi.

"Tarvitsetteko apua, Shani neiti?" Ranko kysyi tiskaavalta Shanilta. Shani käänsi päätään ja tuijotti Rankoa.

"Apu ei olisi pahitteeksi, mutta…" Shani sanoi epäröiden.

"Mutta mitä?" Ranko kysyi kummastuneena.

"Osaatko sinä muka tiskata?" Shani kysyi epäluuloisena Rankolta.

"Totta kai osaan!" Ranko tokaisi, käveli Shanin luokse otti märän lautasen ja alkoi kuivata sitä.

"No hyvä on, uskotaan! Älä huuda." Shani sanoi ja jatkoi tiskaamista.

"Anteeksi", Ranko sanoi ja alkoi kuivaamaan toista lautasta. Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes Tien ja Chaoz laskeutuivat pihalle.

"Hei, Shani!" Chaoz huusi ilmassa leijuen. Shani käänsi päätään ja vastasi: "Hei, mitä te täällä teette?"

"Onko tuo oikea lause vastaanottamaan vieraat?" Puussa istuva Linnea kysyi.

"Oho, en huomannutkaan sinua." Shani sanoi ja katsoi Linneaa.

"Ei mikään ihme!" Linnea sanoi ja iski silmää. Shani tuhahti. Nyt Rankokin nosti katseensa tiskeistä. Hän katsoi ensin Linneaa, jolla oli yllään farkut, valkoinen t-paita ja farkkutakki. Sekä tietysti punainen otsanauha. Ranko oli tavannut Linnean aikaisemminkin ja kohdannut tämän taistelussa, joten hän ei kiinnittänyt paljoakaan huomiota tämän voimiin. Ranko käänsi katseensa Chaoziin ja Tieniin ja pudotti lautasen maahan hämmästyksensä vuoksi. Se meni rikki. Shani käänsi katseensa Rankoon ja kysyi: "Mitä nyt?"

"Ei mitään. Anteeksi, että rikoin lautasen." Ranko sanoi ja kumartui keräämään sirpaleita.

"Ei se mitään, sehän oli vahinko! Mennään nyt vaan kaikki sisään!" Shani sanoi ja käveli ovea kohti.

Linnea hyppäsi alas puusta ja meni Shanin perään. Hänen jäljessään tulivat Chaoz ja Tien ja perää piti Ranko mutisten jotain.

"Oho! Mitä te täällä teette?" Oli Uubin ensimmäinen reaktio kun Linnea ja muut tulivat ovesta.

"Millainen vastaanotto… selvät sisarukset" Linnea ajatteli.

"Ajateltiin vain tulla käymään…"Tien sanoi pahoittelevasti.

"Hah, eihän se mitään – joukossa on aina mukavampaa! Eikö vain, Uub?" Goku kysyi.

"Eeh… joo." Uub vastasi "Mutta en olisi halunnut Linneaa tänne tuon ollessa täällä." Uub ajatteli ja mulkaisi Rankoa.

"Onko jokin vialla?" Ranko kysyi Uubilta, kun huomasi tämän mulkoilevan häntä.

"Ei kuulu sulle!" Uub tokaisi ja käänsi päätään.

"Uub! Älä ole noin epäkohtelias!" Shani huusi.

"No sori!" Uub huusi ja meni vihaisena viereiseen huoneeseen.

"Mikäs Uubia vaivaa?" Chaoz kysyi Gokulta.

"Hän ei siedä Rankoa", Goku sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Rankoa, tai ainakin hän yritti, mutta Ranko oli kadonnut äskeiseltä paikaltaan.

"Siis ketä?" Chaoz kysyi.

"Minua", Gokun taakse ilmaantunut Ranko sanoi. Goku kääntyi ja kysyi hämmästyneenä Rankolta: "Ohoh… missä välissä sinä siihen tulit?"

"Hän hyppäsi sinne juuri äsken", Tien sanoi.

"Näitkö sinä sen?" Ranko kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Näki, eikä hän ollut ainoa." Linnea elvisteli.

"Miten te pystyitte näkemään sen!?" Ranko kysyi hämillään.

"Kolme silmää näkee paremmin kuin kaksi!" Linnea ylpeili ja poisti punaisen otsanauhansa.

"Just…", Ranko totesi vaikkei taaskaan tajunnut mistään mitään. Hän käänsi katseensa Tienin suuntaan ja kysyi: "Eikö sinun pitäisi olla kuollut?"

"Mitä sinä tuollaista kysyt!?" Goku hätääntyi.

"Ei tietenkään pitäisi!" Tien karjaisi ja jatkoi: "Mitä sinä tuollaista kysyt!?"

"Eikös Nappa tappanut sinut jo vuosia sitten?" Ranko kysyi ja kallisti päätään. Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, kunnes Chaoz sanoi: "Minua kiinnostaisi tietää, miten sinä tiedät Nappasta." Ennen kuin Ranko ehti vastata, Linnea löi nyrkkinsä seinän läpi ja huusi: "Ja minua kiinnostaisi tietää, mistä hemmetistä te puhutte!?"

"Älkää tapelko, selitän kyllä!" Goku huusi.

"No, antaa tulla sitten!" Linnea kehotti hieman ivalliseen sävyyn.

"No… tuota…" Goku aloitti. Shani tirskahti, sillä hän oli huvittunut, kun näki Gokun vaikeassa tilanteessa.

"Veikö kissa kielen?" Shani kysyi.

"No… ääh…" Goku vaikeroi.

"Tiivistettynä: Tien heräsi henkiin ja Ranko on myös saiyalainen." Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan oven suuntaan ja näkivät juuri saapuneen Vegetan, jonka takana seisoi Nolia ja hänen joukkonsa.

"Vegeta! Mitä sinä täällä teet!?" Goku huusi hämmästyneenä.

"Meidänhän piti puhua Freezasta, törppö!" Vegeta huusi.

"Ai niin… meikä ihan unohti!" Goku nauroi.

"Tyhmä mikä tyhmä…" Ranko jupisi, mutta lopetti kun sai "murhaavan" katseen Lililtä.

"Freezasta… miksi?" Chaoz kysyi hieman pelokkaan näköisenä.

"Hän on yhä elossa!" Vegeta tokaisi.

"Ei kai?" Tien kysyi.

"Tietysti, pöljä! Sitä varten olemme täällä!" Vegeta huusi.

Ja näin Tien ja Chaoz saivat tietää kammottavasta uudesta vaarasta… 


	17. Chapter 17

Luku 16: Taktikointia Freezaa vastaan

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, kunnes Linnea avasi suunsa: "Voisiko joku kertoa, mistä ihmeen Freezasta te puhutte!?"

"Se on pitkä tarina…" Tien sopersi.

"Ei tuhlata aikaa, vaan aletaan taktikoida! Freeza saattaa iskeä milloin vain!" Lil huusi kärsimättömänä ja löi nyrkillä seinään.

"Aina yhtä kärsimätön…" Vegeta ajatteli.

"No hyvä on", Goku sanoi, istahti lattialle ja jatkoi: "Shani, käytkö hakemassa Uubin?"

"Käydään, käydään…" Shani mutisi ja poistui toiseen huoneeseen.

"Pah! Mihin sitä kakaraa muka tarvitaan!?" Kuroi tokaisi.

"Vaiti, Kuroi! Vaikket sinä sitä huomaakaan, Uubilla on uskomattomat voimavarat!" Vegeta karjaisi. Kuroi hätkähti ja peruutti pariaskelta.

"Oho… varmaan aika vaikutusvaltainen tyyppi, kun tuollainen korstokin säikähtää." Linnea ajatteli.

"Älä puhu roskaa, Vegeta! Se pentu…" Nolia aloitti.

"…on uskomattoman vahva", Ranko sanoi keskeyttäen Nolian.

"Häh?" Oli ainoa mitä Nolia sai sanotuksi.

"Tismalleen. Ilmeisesti Ranko on teistä ainoa, joka osaa aistia voimia." Vegeta sanoi.

"Pyh! Ihan sama! Yksi kakara sinne tai tänne!" Nolia tokaisi ja istui nurkassa olevalle tuolille.

"Minustako täällä puhutaan?" Huoneeseen tullut Uub kysyi vihaisena.

"Älähän nyt, Uub." Goku rauhoitteli.

"Voitaisiinko jo aloittaa, kun kaikki kerran ovat paikalla?" Lil kysyi kärsimättömänä.

"Selvä", Goku sanoi ja istui lattialle. Muut tekivät samoin (paitsi Nolia, joka istui jo tuolilla). 

"Freezalla on entistäkin voimakkaampia alaisia. Pelkästään he tekivät taistelusta vaikean, joten en uskalla edes ajatella, mitä itse Freeza saa aikaan." Nolia sanoi.

"Totta", Goku myönsi.

"Tiedättekö, milloin Freeza aikoo hyökätä?" Tien kysyi.

"Emme, mutta jos pysymme maassa hän tulee tänne ennen pitkää." Lil kertoi.

"Totta, mutta näin emme häntä voita. Meidän on treenattava todella rankasti." Kuroi sanoi. Hänen äänestään pystyi huomaamaan pientä rasittuneisuutta.

"Totta. On keksittävä jokin tehokas keino treenata." Lil sanoi ja haroi hiuksiaan.

"Mitä jos tekin osallistuisitte maailman vahvin –turnaukseen?" Goku ehdotti.

"Mikä se on?" Lil ja Kuroi kysyivät lähes yhtä aikaa.

"Turnaus johon maan vahvimmat osallistuvat. Siihen meno kävisi kieltämättä treenistä." Vegeta selitti.

"No kai meidän sitten pitäisi osallistua… " Nolia sanoi.

"Mutta maanasukithan ovat aika heikkoja, joten miten se muka käy treenistä?" Kemono kysyi.

"Älä sinä puutu tähän!" Vegeta tokaisi vihaisena.

"No kyllähän suurin osa aika heikkoja on… mutta kyllä poikkeustapauksiakin löytyy!" Goku selitti.

"No kai sitä voisi kokeilla…" Ranko sanoi, ja vaikutti samalla aika innostuneelta asiasta.

"Et sinä!" Lil tokaisi nopeasti. Noliakin oli sitä mieltä, ettei se kävisi.

"Miksei muka? Hän on selvästi aika vahva…" Goku aloitti.

"Kun minä sanon ei, niin se myös tarkoittaa sitä!" Lil huusi.

"Kyllä hänet varmaan tällä kertaa voi päästää mukaan." Ama1 sanoi.

"Mitä sinä horiset!? Tiedät varsin hyvin, että…" Lil huusi.

"Lupa tuli Randalta." Ama2 sanoi. Pelkästään se riitti hiljentämään Lilin.

"No jos hän kerran antaa luvan…" Lil mutisi.

"Miksi hän ei muka saisi taistella? Saiyalais poikienhan nimenomaan kuuluu taistella! Tässä on jotain mätää…" Vegeta ajatteli.

"Milloin tämä turnaus pidetään?" Nolia kysyi.

"Ööh… tuota…" Goku mietti.

"Kakarot, älä vain sano, että olet unohtanut!" Vegeta sanoi.

"Tuota… hehe! Sori, kyllä meikä tosiaankin unohti." Goku sanoi pahoittelevasti.

"Uskomaton typerys!" Linnea tuhahti ja kellahti lattialle.

"Tuollainen Goku on aina ollut!" Tien sanoi nauraen.

"Mutta miten nyt saamme tietää milloin turnaus on?" Chaoz kysyi.

"Shani neiti, tiedättekö, milloin turnaus pidetään?" Ranko kysyi ja katsoi Shania.

"Odotas, katson kalenterista." Shani sanoi ja käveli nurkkaan jossa seinäkalenteri oli.

"Turnaukseen on aikaa vähän alle kuukausi." Shani kertoi.

"Selvä, kiitos." Ranko sanoi.

"No nyt se sitten tiedetään. Ilmoitammeko Randalle ja muille?" Ama2 kysyi.

"Miksi ihmeessä pitäisi?" Lil kysyi hermostuneena.

"Koska häneltä tuli viesti, jossa hän sanoo haluavansa osallistua turnaukseen." Ama1 kertoi.

"No sitten sinun on pakko ilmoittaa, pöljä!" Kuroi tuhahti.

"Tuota… kuka se Randa on?" Goku kysyi. Lil oli aikeissa vastata, mutta vaikeni kun huomasi Nolian "murhaavan" katseen.

"Ilmeisesti joku vaikutusvaltainen tai tosi vahva tyyppi." Vegeta sanoi.

"Oi… hyvin hoksattu! Haluatko palkinnon?" Lil kysyi ivallisesti ärsyttääkseen Vegetaa.

"Sinä senkin…" Vegeta mumisi, mutta pysyi kuitenkin aisoissa tällä kertaa.

"Mikäs Vegetaa vaivaa?" Tien kysyi ja katsoi Gokua.

"Hän ja Lil ovat kuulemma vanhoja ystäviä. Taitaa olla kaunoja…" Goku arveli.

"Onhan turnauksessa varmasti muitakin vahvoja meidän lisäksemme?" Nolia kysyi Vegetalta varmistaakseen asian.

"Tietysti", Vegeta sanoi ja kaatoi mukiin vettä.

"Kuten esimerkiksi ketä?" Lil kysyi.

"No esimerkiksi yksi namekilainen, androidi, pari ylivahvaa ihmistä nuo kaksi mukaan lukien" Vegeta sanoi ja osoitti Chaozia ja Tieniä ja alkoi sen jälkeen juomaan.

"Vielä muita?" Nolia kysyi.

"Onhan heitä! On se teidänkin tapaamanne Gohan ja sitten on Trunks, joka muuten on…" Tässä kohtaa Vegeta veti vettä henkeen. Hän karjaisi: "Iho umpeen, Kakarot!" Ja heitti mukin hirveällä vauhdilla Gokun naamaa päin. Gokun nenästä alkoi vuotamaan verta ja Uub kävi hakemassa hänelle paperia.

"Mitä hän oikein aikoi sanoa? Jotain noloa sinusta, vai?" Lil kysyi todella utelias ilme kasvoillaan.

"Asiani eivät kuulu kenellekään muulle, eivätkä varsinkaan sinulle!" Vegeta karjaisi vihaisena.

"Eli toisin sanoen se ON jotain noloa sinusta!" Lil hihkaisi iloisena.

"Kuten jo sanoin: se ei kuulu sinulle!" Vegeta ärähti. Hän marssi ulos ja paiskasi oven kiinni.

"Joku taisi suuttua pahanpäiväisesti!" Lil hihkaisi ja kellahti selälleen lattialle.

"Mistä tuossa muuten oli kyse?" Nolia kysyi Gokulta. Goku tajusi, ettei Vegeta halunnut ystäviensä tietävän hänen perheestään maassa.

"Ööh… ei mistään ihmeellisestä!" Goku sanoi, vaikka hänen ilmeestään näkyikin selvästi, että hän salasi jotain.

"Vai niin. No kun asia tuli selväksi, niin eiköhän mennä?" Nolia sanoi, käveli ovelle ja viittoili muita mukaansa.

"Minä jään vielä hetkeksi", Ranko sanoi.

"Tule sitten kotiin viimeistään kello 15:00. Meidän on aloitettava treenit." Lil komensi.

"Kyllä, äiti!" Ranko tokaisi kyllästyneenä äitinsä kyhläämiseen.

XXXXX

Nolian ja muiden lähdettyä Uub rupesi kiusoittelemaan Rankoa:  
"Ei tuon ikäisen enää pitäisi äitiään kuunnella! Tosi noloa!"

"Totta, se on noloa. Mutta arvaapas kuinka noloa se on kuin tuon ikäinen tottelee pikkusiskoaan!" Ranko tokaisi tasatakseen tilit Uubin kanssa. Uubin oli tarkoitus sanoa jotain, muttei keksinyt mitään.

"Mitä nyt? Veikö pojulta kissa kielen?" Ranko kysyi aina vain ivallisemmin. Linnea löi nyrkkinsä seinään ja huusi: "Et viitsisi olla ärsyttämättä!?"

"Oho! Linneahan puolustaa sinua!" Goku kuiskasi Uubille. Linnea jatkoi: "Ei sinun tarvitse nälviä häntä, vaikka hän onkin vasta pikkulapsi!" Goku meni hiljaiseksi, Uub punastui, Shani hihitti hiljaa ja Ranko nauroi täyttä kurkkua.

"No niin! Tulihan se sieltä!" Hän hirnui.

"Linnea! Tuo oli vähän liian suoraan sanottu!" Tien komensi.

"Samat sanat sinulle, Ranko! Nyt menemme heti kotiin, sillä sinulle on näköjään opetettava käytöstapoja!" Sisään hiipinyt Lil huusi ja raahasi Rankon ulos. 


	18. Chapter 18

Extra 2: Vegetan ystävät

Niin siis tossa otsikossa on tästä lähtien aina sagan nimi. Tästä sagasta taisi tulla samanpituinen kuin ensimmäisestäkin, mutta ei se mitään. Mutta sitten asiaan: luvuista tuli tällä kertaa pidempiä, ja kuvailuakin taisi olla vähän enemmän. Tässä sagassa tuli myös noita "vanhoja" hahmoja vähän enemmän. Sitten niistä itse keksityistä hahmoista.

- Ama1:  
* Ensimmäinen mustansateen veljeksistä.  
* Ama tarkoittaa sadetta (jos katsoin oikein sanakirjasta).  
* Mustansateen veljekset ovat noin viisi vuotta Vegetaa nuorempia (en muista Vegetan ikää).  
* He ovat pelkkiä sivuhahmoja.

- Ama2:  
* Toinen mustansateen veljeksistä.  
* Loput tiedot samat kuin Ama1:llä.

- Kemono:  
* Viisi vuotta Vegetaa vanhempi.  
* Petti Vegetan ja muut (tähän asti) tuntemattomasta syystä.  
* Kemono tarkoittaa petoa.

- Kuroi Makige:  
* Noin Vegetan ikäinen (syntyneet samana vuonna).  
* Vegetan lapsuuden ystävä.  
* Ei tule toimeen "Rankon" kanssa.  
* Kuroi tarkoittaa mustaa ja Makige kiharaa. Nimi tulee siis hänen hiustensa ulkonäöstä (ihan tuulesta temmattu nimi, jos tarkkoja ollaan).

- Nolia:  
* Vegetan äiti, eli myös saiyalainen.  
* Pikku itkunpurkauksensa perusteella voisi päätellä: hän välittää Vegetasta.  
* Pitää kaikesta vanhanaikaisesta.

- Lil:  
* Myös saiyalainen, itse asiassa jopa supersaiyalainen.  
* Vegetan erittäin hyvä lapsuuden ystävä.  
* Saa usein Vegetan pinnan kireelle.  
* Harrastaa Vegetan ja Kuroin hakkaamista ja näille mäkättämistä.  
* Harrastaa myös käsitöitä, mutta yrittää (turhaan) pitää sen salassa.

- Suroja:  
* Ensimmäinen Freezan henkivartijoista, korvaa Zarbonin.  
* Oikea pölvästi.

- Okonaki:  
* Toinen Freezan henkivartijoista, korvaa Dodorian.

Siinä oli esittelyt. Nolian nimen tempaisin ihan vain mistä lieneekään, Lil nimen alkuperää en paljasta. Ranko nimi selviääkin sitten myöhemmin. Shanin taas nimesin yhden nukkeni mukaan (se nukke oli tumma). Linnea taas… no ensimmäinen vaihtoehto oli kyllä Linch, mutta päädyin Linneaan koska Linch olisi ollut liian itsestään selvä. Ja ennen kuin joku ehtii sanoa, niin Rankon esittely puuttuu tarkoituksella. Saatte lähiaikoina tietää miksi.

Infoa tulevista tapahtumista (älä lue, ellet halua tietää etukäteen)!

Seuraavassa sagassakin tulee pari uutta hahmoa (taas). Tämä "Randa" josta on monta kertaa puhuttu, ilmestyy turnaukseen. Se romantiikka juttu josta ekassa extrassa puhuttiin, alkaa pikkuhiljaa kehittyä. Lilin tytär saapuu sotkemaan asioita. Ja sitten vielä: kurki kiekuu! (Jos tajusitte, mihin se kurki viittaa. Se "kiekuu" on pelkkä lisäys.)

Se oli siinä!


	19. Chapter 19

Luku 17: Treenausta

Aurinko paistoi ihananlämpimästi kamesennin saarelle. 18 laittoi aamiaista muiden vielä nukkuessa. Hänellä oli yllään punainen esiliina, punainen t-paita ja farkut, jotka olivat revenneet hieman lahkeista. Saatuaan puuron valmiiksi 18 vei sen pöytään, ja oli samalla vähällä kompastua rikkinäisiin lahkeisiinsa.

"No voi hit…" hän kirosi.

"Täytyy ostaa uusia vaatteita!" hän sanoi ja laski puurokattilan pöydälle alustan päälle.

"Huomenta, äiti!" 18 kääntyi ympäri ja näki Marronin portaiden alapäässä.

"Huomenta, kulta." 18 sanoi Marronin huomatessaan. Hänellä oli yhä päällään vaaleanpunainen pyjamansa, jonka keskellä oli nallen kuva.

"Onko isä jo herännyt?" Marron kysyi ja hieroi silmiään.

"Ei vielä", 18 vastasi.

"Pölvästi mikä pölvästi!" 18 ja Marron kävelivät eteisen suuntaan josta ääni oli kuulunut ja he näkivät Piccolon.

"Piccolo! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" 18 kysyi. Piccolo ei ehtinyt vastata, kun Marron alkoi valittamaan: "Pölvästi olet itse! Ei kukaan täysjärkinen tule noin vain toisten kotiin koputtamatta!"

"Rauhoitu nyt, Marron. Kyllähän me molemmat tiedämme, ettei Piccolo ole täysjärkinen!" 18 sanoi ja ratkesi sen jälkeen nauramaan niin kuin Marronkin.

"Tulin kertomaan turnauksesta, mutta taidan sittenkin jättää väliin!" Piccolo tokaisi.

"Sori, sori! Kerro vain se mitä tulit kertomaankin!" 18 sanoi nauruaan pidätellen.

"Aiotteko osallistua turnaukseen?" Piccolo kysyi.

"Totta kai. Mitä siitä?" 18 sanoi.

"Vegetan mukaan sinne on tulossa meille tuntemattomia muukalaisia, joten pitäkää varanne." Piccolo kertoi ja lisäsi: "Kertokaa Kuririnillekin."

"Ei tarvitse. Me kuulimme kaiken." paikalle ilmestynyt Kuririn sanoi haukotellen. Mutenroshi oli hänen mukanaan.

"Hyvä", Piccolo sanoi ja lensi pois.

"Hmm… kuulostaa kiinnostavalta! Ehkäpä minäkin osallistun!" Mutenroshi sanoi.

"Miksi ihmeessä? Olet niin heikko, että jopa isä voittaa sinut!" Marron sanoi ivallisesti.

"Tuo ei ollut oikein nätisti sanottu!" Kuririn sanoi.

"Miten niin? Tottahan se oli!" Marron huusi.

"No niin! Riittää jo! Keskustellaan lisää aamiaisen jälkeen." 18 sanoi ja meni keittiöön. Muut seurasivat perässä.

XXXXX

Samoihin aikoihin Capsule Corporationissa: Trunks ja Goten treenasivat painovoima huoneessa. Heillä oli yllään normaalit taistelupukunsa ja he olivat ihan hikisiä.

"Huh huh! Eiköhän lopeteta tähän tältä erää?" Trunks kysyi hengästyneenä.

"Hyvä idea!" Goten huusi ja häippäsi saman tien huoneesta. Trunks meni hänen perässään.

"Joko treenit riittivät?" Huoneen ulkopuolella Chi Chin kanssa istunut Bulma kysyi.

"Vedämme vain vähän henkeä. Missä isä on?" Trunks kysyi.

"Treenaa jossain muualla Gohanin kanssa. Hän arveli, ettette te kaksi kestäisi sellaista treeniä." Bulma kertoi.

"Just joo! He salaavat jotain eivätkä halua meidän kuulevan mistä he puhuvat!" Goten tokaisi.

"Luuletko niin? Isä saattaa salatakin jotain, mutta ei kai Gohan sentään?" Trunks kysyi.

"Olet kai oikeassa", Goten sanoi, kääntyi Chi Chin suuntaan ja kysyi: "Missä Videl ja Pan ovat?"

"Videl lähti käymään isänsä luona ja Pan leikkii Bran kanssa." Chi Chi kertoi.

"Selvä. Käymme heidän luonaan, syömme jotain ja jatkamme treenaamista." Goten selosti.

XXXXX

Bran huone oli sekainen. Joka puolella lojui hameita, mekkoja, paitoja ja muutamia housuja. Nurkissa oli kenkiä ja pöytä täynnä koruja. Sängyssä oli läjäpäin pehmoleluja. Nukkeja oli levinnyt sinne tänne ja niiden hiukset kimmelsivät kauniisti ikkunoista heijastuvassa valossa. Pinkit verhot ja auringon valo saivat valkoiset seinät näyttämään myös pinkeiltä. Seinissä olevat kukka kuviot puolestaan näyttivät hassuilta. Bra ja Pan leikkivät nukeilla nukkekodin luona. Bralla oli päällään punainen mekko, jossa oli sinisiä tähtiä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat auki. Panilla taas oli yllään violetti mekko, jonka keskellä oli keltainen kukka. Hänen mustat ja lyhyet hiukset olivat auki, koska niitä ei saatu kiinni.

"Sovitaanko, että tämä on prinsessa?" Bra kysyi Panilta ja näytti vaalea hiuksista tyttönukkea, jolla oli päässään kruunu ja yllään kullankeltainen mekko.

"Joo, ja tämä on prinsessan uskollinen palvelija!" Pan hihkaisi ja heilutteli punavalkoista koirapehmolelua.

"Mitäs pikkuneidit touhuavat?" Trunksin kanssa huoneeseen ilmestynyt Goten kysyi. Pan nousi lattialta vihaisen näköisenä. Hän syöksyi Gotenia kohti, potkaisi tätä naamaan ja huusi: "En minä ole pieni!" Bra nousi myös vihaisena pystyyn ja huusi: "Enkä minä!"

"Selvä, selvä! Ei tarvitse huutaa, pik… ööh… neidit." Trunks sanoi.

"Joko te lopetitte tleenauksen?" Pan kysyi.

"Siis treenauksen! Lopetimme." Goten sanoi.

"Menemme kohta syömään ja sen jälkeen takaisin treenaamaan." Trunks sanoi.

"Jee! Minäkin tulen!" Pan huusi innoissaan.

"Ai syömään?" Goten kysyi.

"Ja tleenaamaan!" Pan huusi.

"Siis treenaamaan!" Trunks korjasi.

XXXXX

Uub ja Goku olivat juuri palanneet lounaalta treenaamaan. Uub potki kallioita rikki ja Goku hakkasi ilmaa.

"Missäköhän Shani oli?" Uub kysyi.

"Ei meikä tiedä. Pöydällä oli vain lounas ja lappu, jossa luki "olen asioilla". Kai hän on kotona kun palaamme." Goku sanoi.

"Niin kai", Uub sanoi.

"Huh! En voi kertoa Uubille totuutta! Hän saisi raivarin, jos tietäisi…" Goku ajatteli.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan vuoren toisella puolella: Shani oli livahtanut harjoittelemaan ki:n hallintaa Gokun kehotuksesta. Ranko yritti opettaa häntä, vaikkakin surkein tuloksin.

"Sinun pitää keskittyä!" Ranko tokaisi Shanille, joka yritti liikuttaa luomaansa ki palloa.

"Yritän kyllä, mutta…" Shani änkytti.

"No yritä kovemmin!" Ranko huusi ja lisäsi: "Ei minulla ole aikaa tällaiseen! Minunkin pitäisi treenata!"

"Se-selvä!" Shani sanoi. Ranko huokaisi ja meni vähänmatkanpäähän potkimaan kiviä tomuksi.

"Milloin hänestä on tullut noin ilkeä?" Shani ajatteli. "Kyllähän hän aikaisemminkin isoveljelle piikitteli, mutta tämä on kyllä jo liikaa…" Shani jupisi.

"Hm? Sanoitko jotain?" Ranko kysyi ja käänsi päänsä Shanin suuntaan. Shani ei ehtinyt vastata, kun kaksi valtavaa voimaa laskeutui aivan heidän väliinsä. 


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Kolme kirjainta: LOL!**

Luku 18: Oikea Ranko

Shani katsoi maahan laskeutuneita hahmoja. Toinen oli nuori, noin hänen ikäisensä pikkutyttö. Tytöllä oli vaaleanruskeat hiukset ja hänellä oli päällään harmaa huppari ja farkut. Tyttö näytti muuten ihmiseltä, mutta hänellä oli… apinanhäntä!? Toinen taas oli nuori poika, ehkä muutaman vuoden häntä vanhempi. Pojalla oli mustat hiukset, jotka olivat suunnilleen samanlaiset kuin Gokulla. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen t-paita ja farkut. Hänkin näytti muuten ihmiseltä, paitsi että hänelläkin oli apinanhäntä.

"Onpas heiveröisen oloinen planeetta!" tyttö tiuskaisi ja katseli ympärilleen.

"Mitä te kaksi täällä teette?" Ranko kysyi.

"Voi siskoseni, eikös Randa sanonut, että hän aikoo tulla tänne? Me vain tulimme hänen edellään!" Tyttö sanoi.

"Senkin idiootti! Oliko pakko sanoa "sisko"!?" Ranko tokaisi naama punaisena.

"Miten niin?" tyttö kysyi.

"Varmaankin siksi, ettei hän ole yksin!" poika huomautti. Tyttö käänsi katseensa hämillään olevaan Shaniin. Tyttö tuijotti hänen ruskeaa ja likaista mekkoaan ja totesi sitten: "Pyh, rääsyläinen!"

"Cät! Älä ole epäkohtelias!" poika tokaisi tytölle, jonka nimi oli Cät.

"Anteeksi, Ranko herra." Cät sanoi.

"Häh!? Ranko!? Mutta eikö se ollut sinun nimesi?!" Shani kysyi ja kääntyi aiemman "Rankon" puoleen.

"Se oli peite nimi. Vihollistemme piti luulla minua Rankoksi, jotta oikea Ranko säästyisi. Minun nimeni ei ole Ranko vaan Cäf!" Ran… siis Cäf selitti.

"Cäf? Mutta eikös se ole…?"

"Tytön nimi? Kyllä ja se johtuu siitä että olen tyttö!" Cäf selitti.

"Huijasit meitä!" Shani huusi.

"Niin huijasin, mutta vain, koska se oli velvollisuuteni." Cäf sanoi tyynesti ja lisäsi: "Luuletko, että minusta oli kivaa esittää tuota hienosteliaa!?"

"Aika röyhkeää… hävettää, kun on tuollainen isosisko!" Cät tokaisi.

"Joka tapauksessa Son Goku ei saa saada huijausta selville. Oletko mukana juonessa?" Cäf kysyi.

"Siitä olisi suuri apu." Ranko lisäsi.

"No kai minun sitten täytyy…" Shani mutisi.

"Hienoa! Ranko voikin sitten tulla sinun mukaasi. Minä ja Cät tulemme myöhemmin ja olemme mukamas juuri tulleet avaruudesta." Cäf suunnitteli.

"Tuo on typerin suunnitelmasi aikoihin!" Cät tokaisi.

"No keksi itse parempi!" Cäf sanoi loukkaantuneena kädet puuskassa. Cät vaikeni, kun ei keksinyt mitään parempaa.

"No se on sitten sovittu! Menkää te kylään niin me menemme Nolian ja muiden luokse!" Cäf sanoi ja lähti Cätin kanssa lentoon.

XXXXX

Shani ja Ranko katsoivat heitä niin kauan kuin he näkyivät. Kun he olivat kokonaan kadonneet näkyvistä Ranko kääntyi Shaniin päin ja kysyi: "No menemmekö me?"

"Kai se on pakko…" Shani sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kylän suuntaan samalla mutisten jotain. Ranko seurasi perässä.

XXXXX

Kun Shani ja Ranko olivat Uubin talon kohdalla, Shani pysähtyi.

"Mitä nyt?" Ranko kysyi.

"Sinunhan pitäisi esittää, että olet ollut täällä koko ajan, eikö?" Shani kysyi.

"Niin pitäisi. Mitä siitä?" Ranko kysyi.

"Ethän sinä tiedä edes veljeni tai kenenkään muunkaan nimeä!" Shani panikoi kun tajusi, ettei huijaus onnistuisi.

"Itse asiassa tiedän", Ranko sanoi. Shani kääntyi ja katsoi epäilevästi Rankoa ja kysyi: "Häh? Miten muka?"

"Cäf kertoo tälläkin hetkellä minulle asioita, joita hän on nähnyt, telepaattisesti." Ranko selitti.

"Telepatiaa!? Siistiä!" Shani innostui ja jakoi: "Saatko myös yhteyden johonkuhun toiseen?"

"En minä osaa telepatiaa, vaan Cäf." Ranko selitti.

"Ai", Shani sanoi ja jatkoi: "Meidän kannattaa joka tapauksessa varmistaa, että huijaus menee läpi. Jää tänne siksi aikaa kunnes Uub ja Goku saapuvat."

"No kai minun täytyy…" Ranko sanoi ja meni Shanin perässä sisälle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Lol, lol ja vieläkerran LOL! Repesin tätä lukiessani, kun hävetti niin syvästi.**

Luku 19: Asioiden selvittelyä ja irstailua

Goku ja Uub palasivat vasta myöhään illalla. Shani oli tehnyt ruokaa ja Ranko oli auttanut häntä kattamalla pöydän. Uubin tultua sisään hänen ensimmäinen lauseensa oli: "Mitä tuo täällä tekee!?" Ranko käänsi katseensa Uubiin, ja sen jälkeen Gokuun.

"Tulittekin jo", oli ainoa, mitä Ranko uskalsi sanoa Cäfin antamista tiedoista huolimatta. Goku käänsi katseensa Rankoon ja kysyi: "Häh? Kuka sinä olet?" Shani katsoi Gokua ja sanoi: "Miten niin? Tuohan on Ranko!"

"Ei ole, Ranko on aivan erinäköinen!" Uub sanoi.

"Hitto! Unohdin kokonaan!" Shani kirosi ja löi itseään otsaan.

"Näyttää siltä, ettei huijauksemme onnistunut." Ranko sanoi.

"Mikä huijaus?" Goku kysyi. Shani katsoi Rankoa, joka nyökkäsi. Heidän olisi parempi kertoa totuus.

Shanin selitettyä asian Gokun ja varsinkin Uubin ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen.

"Aha… vai niin ovat asiat." Goku sanoi epämääräisesti.

"Mutta missä aiempi Ranko sitten on?" Uub kysyi.

"Meni varmaan Nolian ja muiden luokse", heidän taakseen ilmestynyt Vegeta sanoi.

"Oho, Vegeta! Kuinka kauan oikein olet ollut siinä?" Goku kysyi.

"Tarpeeksi kauan. Sain vahvistuksen epäilyilleni." Vegeta vastasi.

"Epäilyille?" Goku toisti.

"Niin. Arvasin, että kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan." Vegeta sanoi.

"Kuten esimerkiksi mikä?" Shani kysyi.

"Epäkohtia oli paljonkin: 1: Lil huusi niin kutsutulle Rankolle, vaikkei saiyalais naisten pitäisi huutaa pojilleen. 2: Hän ei taistellut Okonakia ja Surojaa vastaan. 3: Lil on aina ollut tarkka nimien suhteen, joten Ranko ei tulisi kysymykseenkään." Vegeta selosti kaikki tietäväinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Miksei muka?" Shani kysyi.

"Koska se kuulostaa liikaa hänen vanhan ystävänsä nimeltä!" Vegeta sanoi.

"Mikset kertonut noita asioita meikälle?" Goku kysyi.

"Sinä luotat aina niin sokeasti kaikkiin, ettet olisi uskonut!" Vegeta sanoi ja lisäsi siihen: "Tyhmä mikä tyhmä!" Kaikki muut rupesivat nauramaan paitsi Goku. Goku pisti kädet puuskaan ja kysyi: "Onko meikä tosiaan sellainen?"

"Olet sinä!" Uub ja Shani huusivat yhteen ääneen.

"Millä perusteella?" Goku kysyi kädet yhä puuskassa.

"No Linnean kohdallakin annoit heti anteeksi!" Shani sanoi.

"Niin tein, mutta kyllä Uubkin antoi heti anteeksi!" Goku puolustautui.

"Se on eri asia, sillä minä…" Uub sanoi, mutta ei saanut tai halunnut saada lausetta loppuun.

"Sinä mitä?" Shani kysyi.

"Ääh… en mitään, unohda!"

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan metsässä: Lil ja Kuroi treenasivat täysillä. He olivat litimärkiä hiestä, vaikkakin Lil oli parikertaa heittänyt Kuroin lampeen.

"Huh… eiköhän tämä riitä tältä päivältä?" Kuroi kysyi ja laskeutui.

"Samaa mieltä!" Lil sanoi ja laskeutui Kuroin viereen. Lil katsahti kallion suuntaan, jonka takana oli lampi. Hän nousi ylös ja sanoi: "Menen pesulle. Sinä et sitten tirkistele!" Kuroi kohautti olkiaan ja tiuskaisi: "Miksi tirkistelisin? Ei sinussa mitään katsomista ole!"

"Ei vai? Eri mieltä olit vielä parikymmentä vuotta sitten!" Lil tokaisi.

"Ehkä niin, mutta nyt olet pelkkä vanhus!" Kuroi käkätti. Lil raivostui ja potkaisi Kuroin puuta päin niin kovaa, että tältä lähti taju.

XXXXX

Lil laskeutui lampeen. Vesi tuntui ihanan viileältä hiostavan treenin jälkeen. Lilin mustat hiukset laskeutuivat veden pinnalle ja ne kimalsivat nousevan kuun loisteessa. Tuuli humisi päästäen kauniita ääniä puiden välistä. Lil sulki silmänsä ja rentoutui.

"Tämän planeetan painovoima on paljon matalampi kuin aiempien. Ja täällä on ihanan rauhallistakin…" Lil ajatteli. Silloin pensaissa raksahti jokin. Lil avasi silmänsä ja nousi salamannopeasti pystyyn.

"Kuka siellä!?" hän huusi. Puskasta tuli esiin Vegeta. Lil meni naama punaisena lähes kokonaan veden alle ja huusi: "Mitä hittoa sinä täällä teet!?"

"Kävin Kakarotin luona ja satuin kulkemaan tätä kautta! Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet!?" Vegeta tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Tuon tapaisia tekosyitä keksit nuorempanakin! Irstailija!!!" Lil huusi ja heitti voimakkaan ki - pallon suoraan Vegetan naamaan niin, että siitä alkoi vuotamaan verta.

"Häivy!" Lil karjaisi. Vegeta aikoi sanoa jotain takaisin, mutta tajusi, että on turvallisempaa vain poistua paikalta. Siksi hän lensi tiehensä samalla mutisten jotain.

"Pahuksen Vegeta! Hän se ei ikinä muutu…" Lil mumisi ja vajosi takaisin lampeen.

XXXXX

Nolian ja muiden asunto metsässä: Cät ja Cäf olivat päässeet perille ja Cät oli ehtinyt jo kotiutua. Hän laittoi ruokaa Kemonon kanssa kun muut (eli Nolia, Cäf ja veljekset) katselivat telkkaria.

"Ei ei ei! Ei porkkanaa siihen!" Cät karjui. Vaikka hän oli vasta yhdeksän vuotias, hän oli loistava kokki.

"No tee sitten yksin koko ateria, jolleivät minun tekeleeni kelpaa!" Kemono huusi ja pamautti pannun liedelle.

"Miten minä muka ehdin yksin tehdä kaiken!?" Cät karjui.

"Ei minun ongelmani!" Kemono huusi ja meni muiden seuraan katsomaan telkkaria.

"Ääh… miten minä nyt saan tehtyä ruuan?" Cät mutisi ja lysähti lattialle. Silloin ovi kävi. Sisään tuli Ranko kantaen tajutonta Kuroita.

"Oho, Ranko herra… mitä Kuroille on käynyt?" Cät kysyi ja hämmensi keittoa puukauhalla. Ranko meni olohuoneeseen ja laski Kuroin sohvalle. Hän kääntyi Cätiä päin ja sanoi: "En minä tiedä. Etteivät vain olisi olleet Freezan joukot…"

"Ei tämä jälki siltä näytä…" Nolia sanoi ja katsoi jälkeä Kuroin rintakehässä.

"Miltä sitten?" Cät kysyi.

"Kuroi lähti treenaamaan Lilin kanssa, eikö?" Nolia kysyi ja katsahti Kemonoon, joka nyökkäsi. Nolia huokaisi ja sanoi: "Kuroi on ilmeisesti taas suututtanut Lilin ja Lil mennyt vähän liianpitkälle."

"Just… no eipä ole tajuttomasta paljon apua!" Cät huusi ja heilutteli puukauhaa.

"Minä voin kyllä auttaa!" Ranko sanoi ja veti esiliinan ympärilleen.

"Se ei ole tarpeen, Ranko herra!" Cät sanoi hätäisesti.

"Ei vai? Juuri äskenhän sinä valitit kuin mikäkin kakara!" Cäf huusi ivallisesti.

"Mutta ei Ranko herran tarvitse…" Cät änkytti.

"Ihan hyvin minä voin auttaa! Vai eikö apuni kelpaa?" Ranko kysyi. Hänen silmistään saattoi huomata pientä surullisuutta.

"Tietysti… mutta osaatteko te?" Cät kysyi.

"Olen varma, että hän kokkaa ainakin paremmin kuin siskosi! Niitä myrkkyjä en enää syö!" juuri herännyt Kuroi sanoi.

"Kumpaa heistä tarkoitat?" Cät kysyi.

"Tuota rumempaa!" Kuroi huusi ivallisesti ja osoitti Cäfiä.

"Vai rumempaa? Saatan olla ruma, mutta älä unohda, että äitini on sinua vahvempi, ja olen yhtä vahva kuin hän oli tässä iässä, joten teoriassa minusta tulee vielä sinua vahvempi!" Cäf karjaisi ja heitti ki – pallon päin Kuroin naamaa.

"Sinä senkin pieni…!" Kuroi ärisi.

"Lopettakaa! En halua kenenkään olevan haavoittunut tai heikko kun äiti ja isoveli saapuvat maahan!" Ranko karjaisi.

"Anteeksi, Ranko herra!" Kuroi ja Cäf sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Ranko nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa pois. Samassa Lil tuli sisään ja kirosi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan Vegeta oli saapunut kotiin. Hän kulki keittiön poikki ja Bulma huomasi hänet heti.

"Tuletpa myöhään. Missä oikein olit?" Bulma kysyi ja katsoi Vegetaa.

"Ei kuulu sinulle!" Vegeta karjaisi pitäen samalla kiinni nenästään.

"Mitä kasvoillesi on tapahtunut?" Bulma kysyi.

"Pieni tappelu vain." Vegeta sanoi.

"Tappeluko? Sinähän olit Gokun kanssa!" ovella ollut Trunks sanoi.

"Mitä, Gokun vai? Eihän hän koskaan tappele. Mistä on kyse?" Bulma kysyi ja katsoi epäluuloisena Vegetaa.

"No vanha kaverini on palannut ja majailee samalla suunnalla kuin Kakarot! Hän teki tämän! Kysyttävää!?" Vegeta karjui naama punaisena niin kovaa, että pari lasia hajosi.

"Ei ole! Eikä sinun tarvitse huutaa!" Bulma karjui takaisin. Vegeta käveli ulos keittiöstä ja läimäytti oven kiinni niin, että Trunks meinasi jäädä väliin.

"Oho.. isällä taisi olla huono päivä." Trunks sanoi ja poistui keittiöstä.

"Huoh… Vegeta on ollut viimeaikoina niin outo… mikä oikein on vialla?" Bulma ajatteli ja ryhtyi keräämään lasinsirpaleita. 


	22. Chapter 22

Luku 20: Satanin sihteeri

Satanin kartano: Satan oli juuri haastattelussa.

"Herra Satan, miten on, aiotteko voittaa tämänkertaisenkin turnauksen?" toimittaja kysyi.

"Tottahan toki! Vaikkei se muita osallistujia kohtaan mukavaa olekaan!" Satan nauroi ja esitteli "suuria" lihaksiaan. Toimittajat taputtivat ihailevasti.

"Herra Satan! Teitä kysytään!" huusi Satanin sihteeri.

"Kuka kysyy!" Satan huusi takaisin.

"Me täällä, Satan!"

"Siis ketkä me?" Satan kysyi.

"No me!" oven auki pamauttaneet Goten ja Trunks huusivat yhteen ääneen.

"Oho! Teitä ei usein näekään!" Satan huusi, käänsi päänsä toimittajiin ja sanoi: "Haastattelu on päättynyt. Jos haluatte uuden, ottakaa yhteyttä sihteeriini."

"Selvä on, herra Satan!" toimittajat huusivat ja poistuivat paikalta.

"Oho… he todella tottelevat sinua!" Goten hihkaisi ja jatkoi: "Voimistasi en tiedä, mutta hyvä peluri sinä ainakin olet!"

"Kuinka kehtaat! Herra Satan on maailman mestari ja -pelastaja! Sinun kuuluisi olla kiitollinen!" Satanin sihteeri huusi Gotenille.

"Kukas tuo on?" Trunks kysyi Satanilta ja osoitti tämän sihteeriä, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja yllään mustaminihame, musta takki, valkoinen paita, aurinkolasit ja valkoinen otsanauha.

"Hän on sihteerini, neiti Megane." Satan esitteli.

"Mph! Megane…" Trunks ja Goten nauroivat.

"Niin. Entä sitten?" neiti Megane kysyi vihaisena.

"Se kuulostaa jotenkin hassulta!" Goten sanoi ja nauroi lisää. (mainittakoon, että megane tarkoittaa silmälaseja.)

"Sinä mokoma! Kuka oikein luulet…" neiti Megane ärisi.

"Rauhoittukaahan nyt!" Satan huusi, kääntyi Gotenin ja Trunksin puoleen ja kysyi: "Millä asialla tulitte?"

"Sinähän sanoit, että tämänkertaisessa turnauksessa on joku erilainen vaihe, eikö? Ajattelin, että voisit kertoa siitä meille, että pääsisimme sitten kertomaan muille." Trunks selitti.

"Sopiihan se. Mennään huoneeseeni, niin kerron siellä." Satan sanoi ja lisäsi: "Ai niin, neiti Megane! Sinähän sanoit myös osallistuvasi turnaukseen, vai mitä?"

"Kyllä, herra Satan." neiti Megane vastasi.

"Sittenhän sinäkin voit tulla!" Satan sanoi ja viittoili neiti Meganen heidän mukaansa.

XXXXX

Kun he olivat päässeet Satanin huoneeseen, Satan kehotti heitä istumaan. Trunks ja Goten istuivat punaiselle sohvalle ja Satan ja Megane istuivat punaisiin nojatuoleihin. Lasiselle pöydälle oli aseteltu kauniisti koristeltuja laseja, joiden keskellä oli mehukannu ja lautanen jonka päällä oli pikkuleipiä.

"No niin, selitän nyt turnauksesta: itse turnaus on samanlainen kuin ennenkin, mutta tällä kertaa ennen varsinaista turnausta pidetään voiman näyttö-osio." Satan selosti.

"Mikä se on?" Goten kysyi ja otti keksin lautaselta.

"Selitän lyhyesti: kone arpoo eripareja niistä, jotka aikovat osallistua turnaukseen. Nämä parit taistelevat keskenään. Kuitenkin myös häviäjä saa osallistua itse turnaukseen. Se on siis voimien esittelyä. Sama henkilö voi joutua voiman näyttöön useampiakin kertoja. Lisäksi niiden, jotka osallistuvat voiman näyttö-osioon, ei tarvitse pyrkiä itse turnaukseen. Kuitenkin kaikki, ketkä pyrkivät turnaukseen, saattavat joutua voiman näyttö-osioon. Eli esimerkiksi Trunks voi joutua siihen vaikka kolme kertaa, mutta Goten ei välttämättä ollenkaan." Satan selosti.

"Lyhyesti ja epäselvästi, kuten aina!" Goten naurahti ja kaasi itselleen mehua.

"Kröhöm… saanen huomauttaa, että olette minun kotonani ja teidän tulee kohdella minua kunnioittavasti!" Satan huomautti.

"Kyllä kyllä, Satan!" Trunks naurahti ja nappasi keksin.

"Ja kutsukaa minua herra Sataniksi!" Satan tokaisi loukkaantuneena.

"Selvähän se, herra Satan!" Goten naurahti ja joi mehulasinsa tyhjäksi.

"Minun pitää hoitaa muutama asia, joten jutelkaa te nuoret täällä keskenänne vähän aikaa." Satan sanoi ja poistui huoneesta.

XXXXX

Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes Goten kysyi Meganelta: "Mikä olikaan nimesi?" Megane kaatoi itselleen mehua ja vastasi: "Megane, Linnea Megane." Megane… siis Linnea vastasi.

"Miten pääsit Satanin sihteeriksi? Hän valikoi aina henkilökuntansa niin tarkkaan." Trunks kysyi.

"Yksinkertaista! Nuoret naiset ovat Satanin mieleen!" Goten sanoi ja ryhtyi nauramaan. Trunkskin tirskahti.

"Syy oli voimissani! Ja mitenkäs te tunnette Satanin? Tai odottakaas, älkää sanoko, sillä tiedän jo!" Linnea tokaisi loukkaantuneena.

"Ai, tiedät vai?" Trunks kysyi.

"Jep! Te kaksi olette niin tyhmän näköisiä, että olette varmasti koomikoita!" Linnea huusi ja ryhtyi nauramaan. Goten kääntyi Trunksin puoleen ja kysyi: "Näytämmekö tosiaan niin tyhmiltä?" Trunks mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten: "Nääh, hänellä on vain sairaanhuono maku."

"Kuulin tuon!" Linnea sanoi loukkaantuneena.

"Tulin jo! Neiti Megane, voisitko täyttää nämä paperit?" ovesta tullut Satan kysyi ja ojensi Linnealle paperipinon.

"Selvä", Linnea sanoi ja lähti huoneesta pamauttaen oven kiinni perässään.

XXXXX

"Mikäs hänelle tuli?" Satan kysyi. Trunks katsoi Gotenia ja sanoi sitten: "Emme tiedä."

"Muuten, kuinka kauan hän on ollut sihteerisi?" Goten kysyi.

"Noin kolme vuotta", Satan vastasi hetken mietittyään.

"Miksi valitsit juuri hänet?" Trunks kysyi.

"Koska hän on vahva", Satan vastasi.

"Nii varmaa", Goten ajatteli ja kysyi: "Minkä ikäinen hän on?"

"Varmaankin 20", Satan vastasi.

"Hoitaako hän työnsä kunnolla?" Trunks kysyi.

"Totta kai, muuten hän olisi jo saanut potkut!" Satan vastasi.

"Mitä te oikein kyselette!"

"Muuten vain", Goten sanoi.

"No jollei teillä ollut muuta, niin lähtekää!" Satan sanoi, työnsi pojat ulos ja löi oven kiinni.

"Miksi sinä tuollaisia kysyit?" Trunks kysyi nauraen.

"Kävi vain mielessä, se tyttö oli nimittäin aika söpö!" Goten sanoi.

"Söpö vai? Tyhmä se oli! Sanoa nyt Satania vahvaksi!" Trunks sanoi nauraen. Goten otti maasta lehtiä, pisti ne päähänsä ja sanoi: "Kuinka kehtaat! Minä olen sentään Hercule Satan, universumin vahvin ja maailman pelastaja!" Trunks alkoi nauramaan ja Goten heti perässä.

"Niinpä niin", Trunks sanoi ja jatkoi: "Nyt meidän on kerrottava muille. Kerro sinä Gohanille ja Piccololle, niin minä kerron isälle ja Kuririnille."

"Selvä!" Goten huusi ja lähti lentämään jumalanpalatsia kohti. Hetkenpäästä myös Trunks lähti liikkeelle.

XXXXX

"Herra Satan, keitä he olivat?" Linnea kysyi kun Satan tuli takaisin toimistoon.

"Vanhoja ystäviä", Satan vastasi.

"Hieman huonotapaisia ystäviä teillä", Linnea sanoi.

"Ovathan he vähän", Satan sanoi ja jatkoi: "Kuinka monta paperia olet ehtinyt täyttää?"

"Vasta kolme, nämä ovat aika hankalia." Linnea kertoi ja otti uuden paperin.

"Selvä. Kerro minulle, kun olet valmis." Satan sanoi ja poistui toimistosta.

"Mokomakin… ottaa kunnian isän ja hänen ystäviensä urotyöstä ja sitten vielä komenteleekin…" Linnea ajatteli ja alkoi täyttämään neljättä paperia. 


	23. Chapter 23

Luku 21: Kostonhaluinen kurki

Vuorilla myrskysi. Kurkimestari valmisteli kirjoituskääröjä samalla, kun Tao Pai Pai harjoitteli uutta tekniikkaansa.

"Hyvä! Näillä voimilla voitan Son Gokun!" Tao Pai Pai iloitsi ja päästeli harmaita ki – palloja käsistään.

"Sepä hyvä, mutta älä unohda, että Linneakin on siellä!" paikalle tullut kurkimestari sanoi keskeyttäen veljensä.

"Niin, se on pieni ongelma. Mutta jos hoitelemme ensin hänet kenenkään näkemättä, hänestä ei koidu harmia." Tao Pai Pai sanoi.

"Olet ilmeisesti miettinyt kaiken valmiiksi", Kurkimestari sanoi.

"Niin olen. Tällä kertaa poistamme Son Gokun kuvioista – lopullisesti!"

XXXXX

Samoihin aikoihin Uubin luona: Linnea oli tullut Shania katsomaan. Myös Ranko (siis ihan oikea Ranko) oli paikalla. Shani oli selittänyt Linnealle Rankon ja Cäfin pienen huijauksen.

"Muuten, miksi sinä tänne tulit?" Uub kysyi ja katsoi Linneaa.

"Enkö olisi saanut?" Linnea kysyi ja pyöritteli tummansinisiä hiuksiaan sormensa ympärillä.

"E-en minä sitä! Ihmettelin vain…" Uub vaikersi.

"Tajusin kyllä!" Linnea sanoi ja jatkoi: "Tulin kertomaan turnauksen uudesta muodosta."

"Kuulostaa hauskalta. Kerro meikällekin!" juuri ovesta tullut hikinen Goku hihkaisi. Linnea kertoi Gokulle ja muille mitä Satan oli kertonut hänelle ja sanoi sitten: "Minä tästä lähdenkin", ja nousi seisomaan.

"Joko nyt?" Shani kysyi.

"Jep! Minun on vielä harjoiteltava isän kanssa. Hänkin aikoo osallistua turnaukseen." Linnea sanoi ja lähti sulkien oven perässään.

"Vai osallistuu Tienkin turnaukseen… viimekerrasta onkin aikaa!" Goku sanoi hymyillen.

XXXXX 

Linnea lensi metsän yläpuolella kotinsa suuntaan. Hän hyräili itsekseen ja pyörähteli ilmassa. Yhtäkkiä hän pysähtyi kuin seinään. Tai jos tarkkoja ollaan, hän törmäsi seinään. Linnea katsahti ylös ja näki Tao Pai Pain, joka oli pystyttänyt hänen reitilleen lasiseinän. Linnea pyyhkäisi nenäänsä nähdäkseen, vuosiko se verta. Pari pientä punaista pisaraa näkyi Linnean vaalealla iholla.

"Mokoma… mitä sinä nyt tahdot!" hän huusi vihaisena.

"Olet kuin isäsi: loikkasit pettureiden puolelle ja käännyit mestariasi vastaan!" Tao Pai Pai huusi.

"Entä sitten! Sinä tiesit, että isä ystävystyi heidän kanssaan, mutta et maininnut siitä sanallakaan minulle!" Linnea huusi.

"Sillä ei ole nyt väliä", Tao Pai Pai sanoi ja keräsi ki:tä käsiinsä. Hän laukaisi harmaan, hehkuvan pallon Linneaa kohti. Linnea koitti väistää, mutta törmäsi lasiseinään ja jäi alle. Osuma oli niin paha, että Linnea mätkähti maahan. Hän pääsi hädin tuskin ylös ja hänen otsansa vuosi verta. Hänen vihreä paitansa oli revennyt kahtia ja hänen sininen hameensa oli todella pölyinen.

"Sinä senkin… ostin nämä vaatteet viimeviikolla! Ne olivat upouudet!" Linnea raivosi ja alkoi kasvattamaan ki:tään.

"Oho! Olet tosiaan voimistunut näin lyhyessä ajassa, mutta minulle et pärjää!" Tao Pai Pai huusi ja ryhtyi keräämään voimiaan. Kun molempien voimat olivat täydet, he aloittivat taistelun.

Linnea syöksyi Tao Pai Paita kohti ja löi tätä nyrkillä naamaan. Tao Pai Pai koetti kasvojaan. Niistä valui verta.

"Senkin pieni…!" Tao Pai Pai manasi ja potkaisi Linneaa kylkeen. Linnea voihkaisi ja veti Tao Pai Paita letistä eteenpäin niin, että sai potkaistua tätä selkään. Tao Pai Pai potkaisi Linneaa polvella mahaan ja peruutti parimetriä.

"Nyt pääset hengestäsi!" Tao Pai Pai huusi ja pyöritti käsiään hurjaa vauhtia. Niistä sinkoili pieniä, harmaita ammuksia. Linnea väisteli parhaansa mukaan, mutta muutama ehti osua häneen. Linnea piti kiinni vasemmasta käsivarrestaan, joka vuosi verta.

"Joko heikottaa!" Tao Pai Pai kysyi nauraen.

"Pyh! Minä en kaadu noin vähästä!" Linnea huusi ja sylki verta suustaan.

"Tämä isku kylläkin kaataa sinut!" Tao Pai Pai huusi ja lähetti valtavan, voimakkaan pallon kohti Linneaa. Se tuli niin kovaa vauhtia, ettei Linnea ehtinyt väistää, joka tosiaan johtui osittain hänen ruhjeistaan. Linnea putosi verisenä maahan. Hän pysyi juuri ja juuri tajuissaan, muttei kyennyt liikkumaan.

"Oliko tuossa kaikki voimasi?" Linnean viereen laskeutunut Tao Pai Pai kysyi nauraen.

"Ptyih! Voitit tämän erän, mutta saat vielä maksaa!" Linnea sanoi virnistäen ja sylki verta suustaan.

"Niinhän sinä sanot", Tao Pai Pai sanoi ja alkoi valmistella dodonpaa.

"Tavataan helvetissä!" hän huusi ja oli aikeissa iskeä dodonpan Linneaa päin, kun joku potkaisi sen sivuun.

Tao Pai Pai tuijotti häiriötekijää silmät vihasta leimuten. Hän oli vihainen, mutta sitäkin enemmän hämmentynyt. Miten joku, jota hän ei tuntenut laisinkaan pystyi estämään häntä. Varsinkin, kun kyseessä oli vielä Linneaakin nuoremman näköinen tyttö. Tytöllä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset jotka olivat kiinni ponnarilla. Hänellä oli yllään farkkuhame ja hieman likainen pinkki t-paita. Tytöllä oli vihreät silmät ja häntä. Hänen voimansa kasvoivat taukoamatta.

"Hei, kakara! Älä sekaannu muiden asioihin!" Tao Pai Pai huusi tytölle.

"En kylläkään näe täällä ainuttakaan kylttiä, jossa se kiellettäisiin." tyttö vastasi nauraen.

"Sinä senkin… kuka oikein luulet olevasi!" Tao Pai Pai huusi naama punaisena.

"Se, joka vetää sinua kuonoon!" tyttö huusi ja syöksyi Tao Pai Paita kohti. Tao Pai Pai meni valmius asentoon, sillä hän tunsi, että vastus olisi kova. Juuri kun tyttö oli tarpeeksi lähellä lyödäkseen, hän meni sivuun, nappasi verisen Linnean ja alkoi lentämään karkuun.

"Luuseri!" tyttö huusi lentäessään poispäin.

"Ja kuka sinä taas olitkaan?" Linnea kysyi ja pyyhki hamettaan, joka oli yltä päältä veressä. Tyttö käänsi katseensa Linneaa kohti ja kysyi: "Etkö sinä tunnista minua?" Linnea tuijotti tytön vihreitä silmiä tiukasti ja sanoi: "Ei kylläkään tule ketään mieleen."

"Ei vai?" tyttö kysyi. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja huomasi, että Tao Pai Pai oli jo lähellä.

"Oho! Pitänee lisätä vauhtia!" tyttö sanoi ja jatkoi: "Kannattaisi pitää kiinni!" Tyttö lisäsi vauhtia, mutta niin lisäsi Tao Pai Paikin.

"Voitte paeta, mutta ette piiloutua!" Tao Pai Pai huusi ja lisäsi vauhtia entisestään. Tyttö virnisti, käänsi päätään taakse ja huusi ivallisesti: "Kiitos vinkistä, taulapää!" tämän huudettuaan tyttö syöksyi metsään ja laski voimatasonsa, ettei Tao Pai Pai löytäisi heitä.

"Sinunkin pitää laskea voimasi!" tyttö komensi ja katsoi Linneaa.

"Joo joo", Linnea mutisi.

XXXXX

Tytöt pääsivät metsänsuojiin laskettuaan voimansa.

"Se oli lähellä! Sinusta meinasi tulla tomua!" tyttö huohotti ja katsoi veristä Linneaa. He olivat menneet piiloon ulkoapäin katsottuna erittäin pieneen, mutta sisältä tarpeeksi laajaan kivenkoloon. Tyttö oli nimittäin peittänyt sisääntuloaukon lähes kokonaan.

"Voisitko nyt kertoa, että kuka hitto sinä oikein olet!" Linnea karjaisi tympääntyneenä ja katsoi hiuksiaan harovaa nuorta tyttöä. Tyttö katsoi Linneaa kummastuneena ja kysyi: "Etkö tosiaankaan tunnista minua?"

"No en!" Linnea tokaisi loukkaantuneena. Tyttö pudisti päätään ja sanoi: "Olen Ranko, senkin hölmö!"

"Ai niin! Shani kertoi pienestä huijauksestanne." Linnea sanoi ja jatkoi kysymällä: "Mutta mikä on oikea nimesi?"

"Se on Cäfriin, mutta Cäfiksi minua kutsutaan." Cäf vastasi.

"Selvä", Linnea sanoi. "Jotenkin outo nimi… kuulostaa ihan kahvilta!" Linnea ajatteli.

"Jaa mikä?" Cäf kysyi.

"Anteeksi?"

"Siis mikä kuulostaa kahvilta?" Cäf täsmensi. Linnea hämmästyi. Hän oli kyllä mielestään vain ajatellut niin, eikä sanonut mitään ääneen.

"Ei mikään", Linnea sanoi.

"Ei mikään vai minun nimeni?" Cäf kysyi. Linnea katsahti Cäfiin päin ja sanoi: "Nimesi. Mutta minusta en kyllä sanonut sitä ääneen…"

"Väittikö joku, että olisit sanonut?" Cäf kysyi samalla kun pyyhki Linnean verta hameestaan.

"Miten sinä sitten…?" Cäf katsahti Linneaa päin ja sanoi: "Osaan lukea ajatuksia."

"Heh, niin varmaan! En ole niin tyhmä, että uskoisin tuon!" Linnea tokaisi.

"Ei sitten. Kuka se poika, mistä sinä pidät, muuten on?" Cäf kysyi.

"No, hän on…" Linnea aloitti, mutta lopetti kun tajusi, ettei ollut maininnut asiasta kenellekään.

"Joko nyt uskot, että luen ajatuksia?" Cäf kysyi ivalliseen äänensävyyn ja suoristi hamettaan.

"No kai se on pakko uskoa…" Linnea mumisi.

"No?"

"Mitä no?"

"Millainen ja kuka se poika on?" Cäf kysyi kiusoittelevaan ja turhankin uteliaaseen äänensävyyn.

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi!" Linnea tokaisi nolona.

XXXXX

Noin tunnin kuluttua tytöt katsoivat turvalliseksi tulla esiin.

"No lähtihän se sekopää!" Cäf totesi kömmittyään esiin kivenkolosta.

"Hei, siirrä tuota kiveä vähän lisää, että minäkin mahdun ulos!" Linnea huusi. Hän oli yhä kivenkolossa.

"Ai joo, sori!" Cäf sanoi ja siirsi kiveä vähän lisää.

"Kiitos"

"Pääsetkö sinä liikkeelle tuossa kunnossa?" Cäf kysyi ja katsoi Linneaa, jonka vaatteet olivat repaleiset, hiukset sekaisin ja verta valui sieltä täältä.

"Pääsen. Lentäen minulla ei kestä kauan, että pääsen kotiin." Linnea vakuutti.

"Hyvä. Minun pitääkin käydä sen Goku ääliön luona!" Cäf sanoi ja lensi pois.

"Aika suorapuheinen…" Linnea ajatteli. Hän nousi pystyyn ja lähti kotia kohti.

XXXXX

Kun Cäf pääsi Uubin kodin yläpuolelle, hän nosti voimiaan valtavasti jotta hänet huomattaisiin. Melkein heti Goku ryntäsi ulos Uub ja Ranko perässään.

"Kukas sinä olet?" Goku kysyi.

"Etkö sinä muka muista?" Cäf kysyi huvittuneena.

"Ei meikä sinua tunne!" Goku sanoi.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Ranko kysyi nolona.

"Tulin ihan vain sinun takiasi, mutta nähtävästi seurani ei kelpaa!" Cäf sanoi loukkaantuneena.

"Onko hän tyttöystäväsi?" Uub kysyi Rankolta, jonka naama oli mennyt punaiseksi Cäfin sanojen takia.

"Ei ole! Hän on se joka esitti minua!" Ranko sanoi hätäisesti.

"Oho, niinpäs onkin! Meikä ihan unohti!" Goku sanoi pahoittelevasti.

"Onpa hänellä huono muisti…" Cäf ajatteli.

"No ei meidän kuitenkaan tähän kannata jäädä! Tule sinäkin sisään!" Goku sanoi ja laskeutui. Ranko, Uub sekä hieman vastahakoinen Cäfkin laskeutuivat.

He menivät sisälle. Shani raapusteli jotain pienelle paperiarkille pöydänääressä.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Uub kysyi ja meni Shanin luokse.

"Piirrän", Shani vastasi.

"Mitä sinä piirrät?" Goku kysyi. Hän ei ollut edes katsonut paperille, mutta tarpeetonta se olisi ollutkin, sillä paperilla näkyi vasta erikokoisia ympyröitä, viivoja, neliöitä ja muuta vastaavaa.

"Enpäs kerrokaan!" Shani sanoi ja jatkoi raapustelua. Hän käytti kolmea eripaksuista lyijykynää luonnosteluun.

"Tuleeko tuosta kuvasta jonkin sortin ottelu?" Shanin viereen tullut Cäf kysyi. Shani kääntyi Cäfiin päin ja katsoi tätä vihaisesti ja tokaisi: "Turnajaiset! Ja mistä sinä sen edes tajusit!"

"Enpäs kerrokaan!" Cäf sanoi kiusatakseen Shania.

"Hän käytti varmaankin ajatusten lukua." Ranko sanoi. Shani, Uub ja Goku kääntyivät katsomaan Rankoa päin. Hänen kasvonsa eivät ilmehtineet millään lailla, niin kuin ei koskaan aikaisemminkaan. Hänestä oli vaikea tajuta, että sanoiko hän sen tosissaan vai oliko se vain leikkiä.

"Kuule, oletko sinä ihan terve?" Uub kysyi ivallisesti Rankolta.

"Onhan hän, mutta sinusta en olisi niinkään varma! Jo kymmenen vuotias ja silti noin pieni ja luiseva!" Cäf tokaisi ja katsoi lyhyttä ja laihaa Uubia. Uub punastui ja huusi vihaisesti: "Yksitoista minä olen!"

"Niinkö? Siinä tapauksessa näytät paljon ikäistäsi nuoremmalta. Sinä kun näytät kahdeksan -vuotiaalta, mutta ajattelin sinut voimiesi perusteella pari vuotta vanhemmaksi!" Cäf kiusoitteli Uubia, jonka naama oli mennyt aivan punaiseksi.

"Sinä senkin…." Uub sanoi. Hänellä kesti hetken aikaa miettiä, miksi Cäfiä kutsuisi. Sitten hän huomasi tämän hännän, jonka päässä oli vaaleansininen rusetti.

"Elukka!" Uub keksi.

"Millä perusteella!" Cäf karjaisi vihaisena.

"Elukat ovat ärhäköitä ja niillä on hännät!" Uub ilkkui ja osoitti Cäfin häntää. Cäf oli aikeissa huutaa jotain takaisin, mutta se keskeytyi Shanin hämmästyneeseen huutoon: "Oho! Sinulla tosiaan on häntä! Minkä eläimen se on!" Cäf ei vastannut mitään.

"Apinan, niin kuin minullakin." Ranko sanoi.

"Hiljaa, pöljä!" Cäf tiuskaisi ja mulkaisi Rankoa.

"Jaa apinan? Aika sopivaa!" Uub nauroi.

"Sinä senkin…" Cäf manasi ja oli aikeissa käydä Uubin kimppuun, mutta Goku sai rauhoitettua hänet.

"Kyllä minä mieluummin näytän apinalta kuin lahonneelta puulta!" Cäf tiuskaisi.

"Mit…? Näytänkö minä muka puulta!" Uub karjaisi.

"LAHONNEELTA puulta!" Cäf täsmensi ilkikurisesti.

"Älkäähän nyt!" Goku rauhoitteli. Cäf oli aikeissa jatkaa, mutta Ranko kalautti häntä takaraivoon.

"Miksi vaatteesi muuten ovat noin likaiset?" Shani kysyi ja katsoi Cäfin likaisia vaatteita.

"Joku taisi käydä mutakylvyn kautta!" Uub ilkkui.

"Itsestäsikö puhut? Minä nimittäin kävin vain pelastamassa pikku ihastuksesi!" Cäf sanoi. Uub meni aivan punaiseksi. Hetken aikaa oli ihan hiljaista, kunnes Shani kysyi: "Kenestä sinä puhut?"

"Ei yhtään kenestäkään!" Uub huusi hätääntyneenä.

"Niin, en kenestäkään muusta kuin Linneasta!" Cäf nauroi. Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, lukuun ottamatta Cäfin raikuvaa naurua.

"Ai, senkö vuoksi annoit niin helposti anteeksi? Olet pihkassa!" Shani huusi ja ryhtyi nauramaan. Myös Goku alkoi nauramaan.

"Enkä ole!" Uub intti vastaan, vaikka hänen kasvoistaan näki, että hän valehteli.

"Lopeta, Cäf! Vaikka osaatkin lukea ajatuksia, et saa kertoa muiden salaisuuksia!" Ranko saarnasi.

"Sori… mutta se ärsytti!" Cäf puolustautui.

"Vai ajatustenlukua…" Goku tuumasi.

"Tuli tässä mieleen…" Ranko aloitti.

"Mitä?" Cäf kysyi.

"…eikös pinkki ole mielestäsi lapsellinen väri? Paitasi nimittäin on…" Ranko mutisi ja osoitti Cäfin paitaa.

"No niin on! Äitini pakotti, kun ei ollut muun värisiä puhtaina!" Cäf manasi.

"Voi pientä, äiti päättää pukeutumisesta!" Uub nauroi.

"Ainakaan en ihastu itseäni kymmenen vuotta vanhempiin!" Cäf tokaisi. Se sai Uubin hiljaiseksi. Cäf käveli ovelle ja huusi perään: "Muuten, pinkki ei ole lapsellinen, vaan hom*jen ja diivojen väri!" tämän huudettuaan hän pamautti oven kiinni.

"Suuttuiko hän jostain?" Goku kysyi Rankolta ovea osoittaen.

"Hän on hieman lyhyt pinnainen, mutta kyllä hän osaa kunnollakin olla." Ranko kertoi.

"Jotenkin vaikea uskoa…" Uub tuumi. 


	24. Chapter 24

Extra 3: Treenausta

Tämän sagan nimi oli kylläkin "Treenaus saga", mutta se kuulosti liian tyhmältä. Uusia hahmojakin tuli pari. (siis oikea Ranko ja Cät) Tämä saga oli lyhyempi kuin aiemmat, mutta mielestäni ihan hyvä. Hahmojen esittelyt:

- Ranko:  
* Suuren saiyalais soturi Randan (johon tutustumme luvussa 23) poika.  
* 14-vuotias.  
* Kohtelias ja hyvä kokki.  
* Hänellä on valtavat voimat, vaikkei hän ole vielä niitä tässä käyttänyt.

- Cät(riin):  
* Lilin tytär ja Cäfin sisko.  
* Yhdeksän vuotias.  
* Voimat eivät ole vielä selvillä (en ole jaksanut keksiä).  
* Tyrkkäsin mukaan lisukkeeksi ja sivuhahmoksi.

- Cäf(riin):  
* Lilin tytär ja Cätin isosisko.  
* 14-vuotias.  
* Esitti Rankoa koska oikeaa Rankoa oli suojeltava Freezalta (syytä en vielä kerro).  
* Hänellä on valtavat voimat.  
* Hän vihaa kaikkea pinkkiä. Hänen mielestään pinkki on hom*ille ja diivoille (juu, päätin keksiä jonkun hauskan piirteen lempi (itsekeksimälleni) hahmolleni) .  
* Hänellä on apinanhäntä, kuten Rankolla, Cätillä, Nolialla ja Lililläkin.  
* Hän on suorapuheinen ja hieman nenäkäs, vaikka Rankoa esittäessään hän käyttäytyikin kunnolla (ainakin välillä).

Se olikin siinä, siis hahmo esittelyt. Se sihteeri juttukin oli pelkkä päähänpisto, ja Linnean sukunimikin tuli päätettyä. Aluksi  
ajattelin, että Satanin sihteeri olisi joku uusi hahmo, joka jäisi sivuhahmoksi. Päädyin kuitenkin Linneaan, koska se teki hauskan juonenkäänteen. Pitäiskö mun muute laittaa täst lähi aina seuraavan luvun nimi aina viimekertasen luvun perään?

Infoa tulevista tapahtumista (älä lue, ellet halua tietää etukäteen!)

Rankon äidistä selviää outoja asioita, ja saamme tietää lisää myös Nolian ja Vegetan väleistä. Romantiikkaakin on tiedossa. Randan lisäksi tulee myös ainakin yksi toinen uusi hahmo (vaikka monia uudet hahmot tympivätkin). Pian alkava maailmanvahvin -turnaus tuo esille uusia piirteitä niistäkin hahmoista, jotka luulisi jo tuntevansa. Ja miten käykään Gohanin, jolle eräs jos toinenkin kantaa kaunaa?


	25. Chapter 25

Luku 22: Valmistautumista turnaukseen

Aurinko nousi. Trunks nousi (kerrankin) aikaisin. Hän käveli käytävää pitkin kylpyhuoneeseen harjaamaan hampaansa. Trunks otti sinisen hammasharjansa ja laittoi siihen tahnaa. Hän alkoi pestä hampaitaan. Ovi aukeni hitaasti ja sisään tuli Bra. Hänellä oli yllään punainen yömekko. Hänen hiuksensa olivat auki ja sekaisin ja hän haukotteli.

"Miten sinä näin aikaisin olet herännyt?" Bra kysyi ja katsoi hampaita harjaavaa, unista Trunksia. Trunks käänsi katseensa Brahan ja vastasi: "Entäs itse? Pikkutyttöjen pitäisi olla tähän aikaan vielä nukkumassa." Bra suuttui ja huusi vihaisena: "En ole enää pieni!"

"Olef sifä!" Trunks kiusoitteli suu täynnä hammastahnaa.

"Enkä ole! Iiisäää!" Bra parkui hermostuneena. Hän ei pitänyt lainkaan siitä, että kaikki kohtelivat häntä vieläkin pikkulapsena, vaikka hän aloittaa seuraavana syksynä jo koulunkäynninkin. Kuului painavia, vihaisen oloisia askelia. Vegeta pamautti kylpyhuoneen oven auki ja huusi: "Trunks! Mitä sinä taas olet mennyt tekemään!" Trunks yski hammastahnaa suustaan ja vastasi epäuskottavasti: "En yhfään mifään!"

"Niinkö muka? Miksi Bra sitten parkuu täyttä kurkkua?" Vegeta kysyi ja kumartui lohduttamaan itkevää tytärtään.

"Ööh… huonopäivä?" Trunks yritti (turhaan) huijata. Vegetalta paloi pinna. Hän heitti Trunksin seinää päin niin, että tältä pääsi tyttömäinen kirkaisu. Vegeta tuhahti, nosti Bran syliinsä, poistui ja paiskasi oven kiinni perässään. Trunks piteli seinänvieressä päätään ja totesi: "Mikäs sille tuli?"

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan Chi-Chi laittoi aamiaista ja Videl kattoi pöytää. Valkoiset, syvät lautaset kiilsivät puhtaina. Pan hyppelehti alas portaita. Hän oli pukenut päälleen violetin mekon, jossa oli keltaisen kukan kuva. Pan hieroi silmiään ja kysyi: "Onko aamiainen jo valmis?" Chi-Chi kantoi puurokattilan pöytään ja sanoi: "Onhan se. Käy pesemässä kätesi ja tule sitten pöytään." Pan nyökkäsi ja lähti haukotellen tepastelemaan kylpyhuonetta kohti.

"Kuule, Chi Chi…" Videl sanoi.

"Niin?"

"Uskotko, että Goku tulee turnaukseen?" Videl kysyi ja otti mukeja kaapista. Chi Chi istahti pöydän ääreen ja vastasi tyynesti: "Tietysti. Ei hän jättäisi turnausta väliin."

"Niinpä, eikä varsinkaan tämänkertaista." keittiöön saapunut Gohan sanoi.

"Kuinka niin?" Chi Chi kysyi. Gohan oli juuri vastaamassa, kunnes muisti, että Goku oli nimenomaan kieltänyt sanomasta mitään Rankosta ja muista. Gohan mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, muttei ehtinyt kun Pan jo tepasteli takaisin keittiöön ja hihkaisi: "Isoisä ei voi jäädä pois, koska minä olen mukana!"

Gohan huokaisi helpotuksesta ja sanoi nopeasti: "Juuri niin!"

XXXXX

Uub oli mennyt aikaisin treenaamaan. Goku nukkui sikeästi. Hän näki unta kakuista, leivoksista, limsoista jne. Goku oli juuri (unessaan) saavuttamassa suuren, herkullisen näköisen kermakakku vuoren, kunnes sai kylmän suihkun. Goku avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja kuuli Shanin kyllästyneen ja vihaisen huudon: "Ylös, mokoma laiskuri! Minä ja isoveli nousimme jo aikoja sitten!" Goku nousi vaivalloisesti haukotellen pystyyn ja sanoi: "Kyllä, kyllä… meikän on vain välillä saatava nukkuakin." Shani tuhahti ja meni takaisin keittiöön heilutellen tyhjää vesisankoa.

"Taasko se laiskamato nukkuu pommiin?" Shani käänsi katseensa ovelle ja näki hieman väsyneen oloisen Cäfin. Hänellä oli yllään sininen t-paita ja vaaleanharmaat farkut, ja hänen pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa olivat kiinni ponnarilla.

"Niin tekee. Ja miksi sinä muuten olet täällä?" Shani kysyi ja heitti sangon Cäfiä kohti. Cäf nappasi sangon ja vastasi: "Livistin tänne, kun oli tylsää!" Shani kallisti päätään.

"Mitä?" Cäf kysyi. Hän olisi voinut lukea Shanin ajatukset, muttei jaksanut.

"En kyllä uskonut näkeväni sinua enää täällä." Shani sanoi.

"Mikset?" Cäf kysyi. Hän ei tosiaankaan jaksanut lukea Shanin ajatuksia juuri nyt.

"Taisit suuttua isoveljelle aika pahasti viimekäynnilläsi." Shani sanoi.

"Nääh, tajusin jo Rankoa esittäessäni, että hän on ääliö. Ei siitä kannata välittää!" Cäf sanoi ja haukotteli.

"Olet sinä kyllä aika suorapuheinen!" keittiöön tullut Goku sanoi ja jatkoi: "Shani, onko aamiainen valmis?" Shani löi nyrkillä pöytään ja huusi: "Olet aivan mahdoton! Pitääkö sinun muka aina saada ruokaa heti kun heräät!" Goku aikoi puolustautua, muttei ehtinyt kun Cäf jo sanoi: "Ei hän mahda sille mitään! Tällaisia me saiyalaiset olemme!"

"Siis suursyömäreitä, vai?" Shani kysyi ja meni hakemaan puurokattilaa liedeltä.

"Tismalleen", Cäf sanoi.

"Vai niin. No, jää sinäkin sitten syömään, kun tänne asti kerran olet vaivautunut." Shani sanoi ja istuutui pöydän ääreen.

"No kai minä voisin vähän syödä…" Cäf sanoi ja meni pöydän ääreen.

XXXXX

Metsässä Lil harjoitteli Kuroin kanssa. Lil oli selkeästi vahvempi, mutta pystyi silti treenaamaan Kuroin kanssa hyödyllisesti.

"Huh! Pidettäisiinkö jo tauko?" Kuroi kysyi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Kuroin pää oli aivan märkä, koska hänen mustat, kiharalla olevat hiuksensa hiostivat todella paljon. Lil mulkaisi Kuroita ja tokaisi: "Oletko sinä ihan hullu!" Kuroi kohautti olkiaan ja sanoi: "En. Miten niin?" Lil pudisti päätään ja karjaisi: "Meillä ei ole varaa levätä! Ellemme ole vahvistuneet Randan ja Raditzin tuloon mennessä, meille käy todella huonosti!"

Kuroi säpsähti. Hän kallisti päätään ja sanoi: "Randa on kyllä hirmu vahva, mutta Raditzista ei ole haittaa, sillä jopa Cäf voittaa hänet!"

"Ainakin ennen se meni niin, mutta entä jos Raditz on vahvistunut? Cäfhän ärsyttää häntä jatkuvasti." Lil sanoi.

"Tosiaan. Jos Raditz on vahvistunut, tyttärellesi voi käydä huonosti." Kuroi sanoi ja hieroi päätään.

"Enpä usko", Lilin taakse ilmestynyt Ranko sanoi.

"Ra.. Ranko herra! Emme huomanneet teitä!" Lil sopersi ja kumarsi ilmassa. Kuroi teki samoin. Lil nosti päätään ja kysyi: "Miksi muuten ette usko Raditzin voimistuneen?" Ranko näytti vaivaantuneelta. Hän joutui selvästi pidättelemään nauruaan.

"Äidiltä tuli viesti. Raditz ei kuulemma halua tulla. Ei tuosta voi päätellä muuta kuin sen, ettei hän ole juuri vahvistunut." Ranko sanoi lopulta.

"Ai… Raditz on siis taas luistanut treeneistä!" Kuroi käkätti, mutta lopetti kun huomasi Lilin vihaisen ilmeen.

"Ei Raditz laiskottele. Hän ei vaan ole luonnonlahjakkuus niin kuin Ranko." Lil sanoi.

"Tismalleen", Ranko vahvisti ja kysyi: "Missä Cäf muuten on?"

"Hän lähti käymään Son Gokun luona." Lil vastasi.

"Selvä", Ranko sanoi ja lähti. Lil ja Kuroi jatkoivat treenausta.

XXXXX

Samaan aikaan jumalanpalatsissa: Piccolo meditoi ilmassa ja Dende harjoitteli Popon kanssa. Kun Dende oli kuullut voiman näyttö-osiosta, hän oli päättänyt kokeilla siihen osallistumista. Hän tiesi kuitenkin myös, ettei hän välttämättä pääsisi siihen. Goten oli ehdottanut, että Popokin olisi osallistunut, mutta tämä oli vain vastannut: "Jos Popokin lähteä, jumalanpalatsi tyhjä. Popo ei voida lähteä." Popo oli kuitenkin suostunut auttamaan Dendeä. Goten oli kysynyt myös mestari Karinilta ja Yairobiiltä, mutta nämä eivät halunneet tulla.

XXXXX

Goku ja muut olivat saaneet syötyä, kunnes Goku tajusi: "Muuten, eikö meidän olisi pitänyt jättää vähän Uubillekin?"

"Isoveli söi jo ennen kuin lähti treenaamaan." Shani sanoi ja ryhtyi keräämään astioita.

"Ha! Ei ihme, että kakara on jäänyt niin laihaksi, kun asuu tuollaisen suursyömärin kanssa!" Cäf nauroi ja osoitteli Gokua. Shanikin alkoi nauramaan.

"Mutta sehän on saiyalaisten luonto!" Goku puolustautui ja lisäsi: "Sitä paitsi sinäkin söit todella paljon!" Nyt oli Cäfin vuoro nolostua.

"Minä olenkin suursyömäri suvusta! Minun sukuni kuuluukin syödä muita enemmän!" hän karjui ja lisäsi: "Ja mihinkäs sukuun sinä kuulut!" Goku kallisti päätään, mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Ei meikä tiedä. Minut lähetettiin maahan pienenä ja menetin muistini." Goku sanoi.

"Et voi olla tosissasi! Etkö tiedä mitään perheestäsi!" Cäf huusi ja pomppasi pystyyn.

"No… kyllähän meikä yhden asian…" Goku vaikeroi ja raapi päätään.

"Minkä! Kerro, kerro!" Cäf huusi kärsimättömästi.

"Meikän veljen nimi oli Raditz. Tiedätkö hänestä jotain?" Cäf säpsähti kuullessaan Gokun sanat. Hän lysähti lattialle ja tuijotti Gokua.

"Mitä nyt? Nolia sanoi, ettei tunne häntä, mutta ilmeisesti sinä tunnet." Goku sanoi. Cäf oli juuri aikeissa vastata, kun Shani huusi: "Hei, Ranko tuli!" Cäf säpsähti ja sopersi: "Ra… Ranko herra… minä…"

"Ei tarvitse, kuulin kaiken." Ranko sanoi. Cäf huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

"Nolia valehteli sinulle." Ranko sanoi Gokulle.

"Jaa mistä?" Goku kysyi.

"Hän tunsi Raditzin", Ranko sanoi.

"Ihanko totta? Tunsitko sinäkin?" Goku kysyi.

"En, mutta olen kuullut hänestä paljon." Ranko sanoi.

"Ai… keneltä?" Goku kysyi.

"Äidiltäni", Ranko vastasi.

"Joka muuten sattuu olemaan Raditzin tytär!" Cäf huusi väliin. Ranko mulkaisi Cäfiä vihaisesti ja Goku tuijotti Rankoa.

"Siis… oletko sinä…?" Goku sanoi.

"Kyllä, olen Raditzin lapsenlapsi. Ja näin ohimennen mainiten mekin olemme suursyömäri sukua." Ranko kertoi hieman punaisena.

"Mistä te puhutte?" Cäfin luokse saapunut Shani kysyi kuiskaten.

"Gokun veljestä, joka on Rankon isoisä." Cäf selitti. Shani pyöritteli silmiään.

"Miten nuo kaksi voivat olla sukua?" Shani ajatteli.

"Älä pakota minua kertomaan", Cäf sanoi.

"Hitto! Unohdin, että hän osaa lukea ajatuksia." Shani ajatteli.

"Muuten, jos kerran kuulut sukuumme, miten sinulla voi olla tuollainen nimi?" Ranko kysyi.

"Se annettiin minulle maassa. Oikea nimeni on Kakarot." Goku sanoi.

"Vai että Goku ja Kakarot… siis Gokurot!" Cäf mietti. Hetkenaikaa oli aivan hiljaista, ja sitten kaikki puhkesivat nauramaan.

"Lopeta hyvänsäänaikaan, ennen kuin tapat meidät nauruun!" Goku huusi. Ranko lopetti nauramisen. Hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui hetkessä ja hän sanoi: "Ei meillä ole aikaa tällaiseen! Meidän pitäisi treenata!"

Myös Cäf lopetti nauramisen.

"Totta", hän sanoi.

"Voittehan treenata meikän kanssa", Goku sanoi.

"No sepä hyvä", Ranko sanoi. Kun Ranko, Goku ja Cäf olivat ulkona, Cäf sanoi: "Mene sinä edeltä, minä ja Ranko tulemme perässä."

"Miksi?" Goku kysyi.

"Minun pitää…" Cäf aloitti ja mietti. Sitten hän jatkoi: "Siistiä Rankon hiukset! Ne ovat kamalat! Ajattele nyt, jos joku näkee!" Ranko meni punaiseksi.

"Okei, tulkaa sitten perässä!" Goku huusi ja lähti lentoon.

Kun Goku oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Cäf kääntyi Rankon puoleen.

"No niin, Rank…" Cäf aloitti, mutta Ranko keskeytti hänet kysymällä: "Ovatko hiukseni todella niin kamalat?" Cäf katsoi Rankoa hämillään. Tämän silmistä valui pieniä kyyneleitä ja hän oli erittäin surullisen näköinen. Itkeminen ei todellakaan sopinut pojalle, jolla oli pikimustat hiukset, housut, ja harmaa t-paita. Itkeminen ei yksinkertaisesti sopinut hänen ulkonäölleen.

"Siis… tuota…"

"Näytänkö minä tosiaankin sinusta niin kamalalta?" Ranko kysyi taas. Cäf huokaisi, laittoi kätensä Rankon olalle ja sanoi: "Hölmö! Se oli vain tekosyy." Ranko katsoi Cäfiä hämillään. Ranko oli lakannut itkemästä ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi pieni, hämmentynyt puna.

"Minun piti saada Son Goku pois, jotta voisin käskeä sinua hakemaan Shanin treenaamaan!" Cäf sanoi nopeasti ja taputti Rankoa olalle. Ranko näytti pettyneeltä.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Ranko kysyi.

"Älä viitsi, tiedän, että pidät hänestä! Sisälläkin ajattelit: `hän on niin kaunis`." Cäf kiusoitteli.

"Ai… sinä huomasit…" Ranko vaikeroi.

"Niin huomasin. Ja muuten, eivät sinun hiuksesi nyt niin kamalat ole." Cäf sanoi ja halasi Rankoa.

"Ja mitäs täällä tapahtuu?" Rankon taakse ilmestynyt Uub kysyi. Cäf säikähti niin, että tönäisi hämillään olevan Rankon suoraan Uubin päälle. Ranko nousi nopeasti ylös ja veti Uubin pystyyn.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa!" Uub karjaisi päin Cäfin naamaa.

"Entäs itseäsi! Hiivit tuolla lailla toisten taakse!" Cäf karjui takaisin.

"Voi anteeksi. Minä menenkin tästä sisälle, jotta voitte jatkaa halailuanne!" Uub sanoi ivallisesti. Cäf kurtisti kulmiaan, tarttui Uubia kädestä ja huusi: "Ja sinä tulet nyt treenaamaan minun ja Son Gokun kanssa! Eikä mitään muttia!" Ranko virnisti. Hän tajusi, mitä Cäf yritti. Kun Cäf ja Uub saapuivat Gokun luo, tämä kysyi missä Ranko on. Cäf vain mutisi Rankon häipyneen.

Ranko huokaisi ja meni sisään. Shani oli pyyhkimässä pöytää, mutta käänsi katseensa Rankon suuntaan kun kuuli oven sulkeutuvan.

"Eikös sinun pitänyt mennä tappelemaan Gokun ja Cäfin kanssa?" Shani kysyi.

"Sitä kutsutaan kylläkin treenaamiseksi." Ranko mutisi.

"Miten vaan", Shani sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. Ranko meni hieman punaiseksi ja kysyi Shanilta: "Haluaisitko, että opetan sinua?"

"Missä niin?" Shani kysyi.

"Ki:n hallinnassa. Sinulla on valtavat voimavarat, mutta koska et osaa hallita ki:täsi, et pysty taistelemaan." Ranko selitti.

"Niin kai, mutta en oikein usko, että pystyisin taistelemaan, vaikka osaisinkin hallita ki:tä." Shani sanoi surullisena.

"Mikset muka?" Ranko kysyi.

"Minähän voisin vaikka kuolla! Linneakin melkein tappoi isoveljen ja Gokun aikaisemmin!" Shani huusi. Ranko oli hämillään.

"Onko se tyttö niin vahva?" hän ajatteli.

"Mutta eihän sinun tarvitse taistella. Riittää, kun osaat hallita voimiasi. Levitointi taidostakin olisi hyötyä." Ranko sanoi.

"No hyvä on, minä yritän." Shani sanoi mutta lisäsi sitten: "Cäf yritti kylläkin opettaa minua aikaisemmin, muttei onnistunut."

"Mutta eihän se tarkoita, etten minä onnistuisi, vai mitä?" Ranko kysyi.

"E-ei tietenkään!" Shani vastasi. He menivät metsään harjoittelemaan.

XXXXX

Samoihin aikoihin kamehousella: Marron oli raivoissaan. Satan oli käynyt kylässä ja kertonut, että 15-vuotiaat ja alle joutuisivat lastensarjaan.

"Ei käy! Ei käy! Minä en halua lastensarjaan!" Marron raivosi ja löi nyrkillä seinään.

"Miksei se käy, kulta?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Minä haluan taistella vahvoja vastaan, en mitään kakaroita!" Marron vastasi.

"Mutta onhan siellä Pankin…"

"Mitä vielä! Voin taistella hänen kanssaan koska haluan!" Marron huusi vihaisena.

"Älkää unohtako, että se Uubkin saattaa tulla!" Mutenroshi huomautti ja joi loput kahvistaan.

"Sekö, joka meni treenaamaan sen sekopäisen Gokun kanssa?" Marron kysyi.

"Marron, tuo on epäkohteliasta!" Kuririn tokaisi.

"Juuri häntä tarkoitan. Hänestä tulee hyvä vastus sinulle!" Mutenroshi sanoi.

"Niin kai sitten…" Marron sanoi. Hän ei enää riehunut, muttei silti pitänyt siitä, että joutui lastensarjaan.

"Sen Uubin lisäksi sinne tulee muitakin vahvoja kersoja…" Kuririnin viereen teleportannut Kaiooshin sanoi.

"Kaiooshin! Älä säikyttele!" Kuririn huusi. Marron katsoi Kaiooshiniä hetken ja kysyi: "Mitä sinä tarkoitat? Osallistutko sinäkin?"

"En tietenkään! Minkä ikäiseksi sinä oikein luulet minua!" Kaiooshin huusi.

"10", Marron vastasi.

"Mitäääh! Kuules nyt, sinä…" Kaiooshin manasi.

"Rauhoittukaa! Kaiooshin, kertoisitko, mitä tarkoitit?" Kuririn kysyi.

"No, muistatko, kun kerroin 11 vuotta sitten, että meitä Kaiooshinejä oli alun perin viisi?"

"Kyllä. Mitä siitä?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Lännen Kaiooshinillä oli jälkeläisiä, ja nyt muutama jälkeläinen monen sukupolven takaa tulee maanturnaukseen." Kaiooshin kertoi.

"Kuinka monta heitä tarkalleen ottaen on?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Neljä. Nainen ja tämän kolme tytärtä." Kaiooshin vastasi.

"Hohoo! Kuulostaa lupaavalta!" Mutenroshi sanoi.

"Sinuna pysyisin kaukana heistä, sillä he ovat todella vahvoja!" Kaiooshin sanoi.

"Mutta joutuuko joku heistä lastensarjaan!" Marron kysyi.

"Kaksi, eikä siinä vielä kaikki. Keskimmäiselle tytöistä on periytynyt lännen Kaiooshinin kyvyt, joten ole varovainen." Kaiooshin sanoi Marronille.

"Menen kertomaan vielä muille." Kaiooshin sanoi ja teleporttasi pois.

XXXXX

Linnea täytteli kaavakkeita. Hänen täytyi saada valmiiksi vielä 79 kaavaketta ennen turnausta, ja hänen piti saada ne valmiiksi työajallaan.

"Kuinka monta kaavaketta olet jo ehtinyt täyttää, neiti Megane?" Satan kysyi.

"Vasta 21", Linnea vastasi.

"Vai niin", Satan sanoi ja jatkoi: "Sinähän sanoit, että isäsikin ottaa osaa turnaukseen, vai mitä?"

"Kyllä, herra Satan." Linnea vastasi.

"Onko hän vahvakin?" Satan kysyi.

"Kyllä, muttei yhtä vahva kuin minä." Linnea vastasi ja jatkoi papereiden täyttämistä.

"Huh! Sitten minulla ei ole hätää!" Satan ajatteli.

XXXXX

Illalla kun Goku ja muut palasivat Shani oli tekemässä iltapalaa ja Ranko kattamassa pöytää.

"Mitäs mitäs… sinunhan piti opettaa Shanille ki:n hallintaa eikä auttaa häntä kotitöissä!" Cäf hihkaisi huomatessaan Rankon puuhat.

"Opetin jo. Jäin auttamaan Shania, jotta hän saisi kaiken ajoissa valmiiksi." Ranko sanoi.

"Hetkinen! Cäf sanoi, että menit kotiin! Olitko sittenkin treenaamassa Shania!" Goku kysyi.

"Olin", Ranko vastasi.

"Juu, ja sitä ennen yllätin hänet ja tuon elukka tytön ovemme edestä halailemasta!" Uub huusi ja osoitti vuoroin Rankoa ja Cäfiä. Ranko lehahti tuli punaiseksi ja Cäf ryntäsi Uubin eteen ja löi tätä keskelle naamaa.

"Auh! Mikä sinua oikein riivaa!" Uub karjui ja piteli nenäänsä.

"Pidä suusi kiinni asioista, joista et tiedä yhtään mitään!" Cäf tiuskaisi ja siirsi pari ponihännästään irronnutta hiussuortuvaa korvansa taakse.

"Älkäähän nyt taas aloittako…" Goku rauhoitteli. Uub oli aikeissa väittää vastaan, mutta Shani huusi: "Jos välttämättä haluatte tapella, niin tehkää se ulkona!"

"Olisi kylläkin parempi, jos säästäisitte tuon turnaukseen!" Ranko huusi. Gokukin oli samaa mieltä, joten Cäf ja Uub päättivät ottaa yhteen turnauksessa. Cäf ja Ranko olivat jo lähdössä, kun Shani sanoi: "Jääkää tekin nyt vielä syömään."

"Voimmehan me, ellei siitä ole liikaa vaivaa…" Ranko mutisi.

"Ei tietenkään, seurassa on aina mukavampi syödä!" Goku sanoi. He menivät pöydän ääreen.

Illallinen sujui oikein mukavasti, lukuun ottamatta Uubin ja Cäfin "pientä" kinaa:  
"Taidat olla pihkassa Rankoon!" Uub irvaili samalla kun söi riisiä.

"Pah! Ensinnäkin, minä EN ole pihkassa häneen, ja vaikka olisinkin, niin ainakaan hän ei ole minua 10 vuotta vanhempi!" Cäf huusi vihaisena. Uub löi nyrkillä pöytään ja huusi: "Linnea on ehkä minua vanhempi, mutta…" yhtäkkiä hän keskeytti huutonsa, kun tajusi, mitä oli möläyttänyt.

"Hah! Puhuit itsesi pussiin! Kuulitteko te? Hän tosiaan on pihkassa Linneaan!" Cäf huusi ja osoitteli Uubia.

"Oho! Niin sitä pitää, veliseni!" Shani kiusoitteli ja osoitti Uubia syömäpuikoilla.

"Eikä Uub suinkaan ole ainoa täällä, joka on pihkassa, eikö niin, Ranko?" Cäf kysyi ja katsoi Rankoa.

"Minä en tiedä, mistä puhut." Ranko sanoi tyynesti ja otti kulauksen vettä mukistaan.

"Miten vaan", Cäf sanoi, mutta osoitti Shania kun Rankon silmä vältti.

"Pah! Hölmö tyttö! Minähän pidän hänestä, en Shanista!" Ranko ajatteli.

"Oho, mahtoiko hän huomata tuon!" Ranko panikoi mielessään.

"Huomata minkä?" Cäf kysyi.

"E-ei mitään", Ranko sanoi.

"Epistä! Kerro nyt!" Cäf intti. Loppu aika illallisesta menikin sitten Cäfin jankkaamiseen. 


	26. Chapter 26

Luku 23: Sairas Raditz

Jossain päin avaruutta noin kamehousen kokoisen avaruusaluksen sisällä: Alusta ohjaamassa istui mies, ulkonäöstä päätellen noin Vegetan ja Gokun ikäinen. Miehellä oli ruskea, lyhyt parta ja lyhyet ruskeat hiukset. Häntä olisi voinut luulla ihmiseksi, jollei hänen ihonsa olisi vaihtanut väriä. Se oli milloin punainen, milloin sininen jne. Miehellä oli yllään saiyalaisten taistelupuku. Miestä väsytti. Hän otti kuppinsa tuolinkäsinojan päältä ja siemaisi siitä vähän kahvia.

"Pystytkö yhä ohjaamaan, Eses?" miehen luokse ilmestynyt nainen kysyi.

"Kyllä, Randa rouva. Levätkää te vain." Eses niminen mies sanoi.

"No, jos sinä jaksat vielä, niin ei minulla mitään sitä vastaan ole." Randa niminen nainen sanoi. Hän kääntyi ja käveli pois.

Randa käveli käytävän päähän ja avasi mustan, verellä koristellun oven, joka johti pimeään huoneeseen.

"Raditz", Randa kuiskasi. Minkäänlaista vastausta ei kuulunut.

"Raditz", Randa sanoi. Ei vieläkään vastausta. Tällä kertaa Randa huusi: "Raditz!"

"Mitä nyt?" kuului karhea ääni verhon takaa. Randa hymyili.

"Kurkkusi ei ilmeisesti ole vielä parantunut." Randa sanoi ja katsoi verhoihin, joiden takana makasi joku.

"Entä sitten? Jättäisit minut jo rauhaan!" Raditz huusi. Randa huokaisi, lähti huoneesta ja sulki oven perässään.

XXXXX

Randa kapusi ylös portaita ja lysähti yläkerran sohvalle.

"Carlai… Carlai!" hän huusi. Esiin tuli nuori tyttö, jolla oli yllään violetti mekko. Tytön mustat hiukset olivat auki ja hänen ihonsa vaihtoi väriä.

"Niin?" tyttö kysyi.

"Carlai, tuo minulle minun laukkuni." Randa komensi.

"Randa rouva, se ei taida olla kovin hyvä…" Carlai niminen tyttö aloitti.

"Tuo nyt vaan se laukku!" Randa huusi ärtyneenä.

"Selvä on", Carlai sanoi ja meni sisään pienestä ovesta. Hetken kuluttua hän tuli ulos huoneesta pieni, musta laukku mukanaan.

"Kiitos", Randa sanoi.

"Oliko muuta?" Carlai kysyi.

"Käy valmistamassa lämmin ateria Raditzille. Hänen kurkkunsa on vieläkin kipeä." Randa sanoi ja penkoi laukkuaan.

"Selvä on", Carlai sanoi ja meni keittiöön.

Randa huokaisi. Hän nosti laukustaan pienen, punaisen lasipullon. Punainen väri sopi hyvin ympäristöön. Hämärässä huoneessa Randaa ei juurikaan näkynyt, sillä hänen mustat hiuksensa eivät heijastaneet valoa sen enempää kuin hänen musta mekkonsakaan. Randa sytytti lampun, joka oli sohvan vieressä olevalla pöydällä. Pöytä oli tummaa puuta, sohva tumman sininen. Pimeää tunnelmaa piristi ainoastaan vitivalkoinen lamppu. Randa otti pöydältä läpikuultavan lasin ja kaatoi siihen viiniä punaisesta pullostaan. Hän joi sen ja laski lasin takaisin pöydälle. Randa laittoi pullon takaisin laukkuunsa ja kellahti sohvalle makaamaan.

XXXXX

Carlai oli saanut Raditzin aterian valmiiksi. Hän lähti viemään sitä. Carlai koputti ovelle ja kysyi: "Raditz herra, voinko tulla sisään?"

"Mmm…" Raditz mutisi. Carlai tulkitsi sen myöntäväksi vastaukseksi ja meni sisään.

"Mitä nyt?" Raditz kysyi.

"Randa rouva pyysi tuomaan teille ruokaa." Carlai vastasi ja laski tarjottimen pienelle pöydälle.

"Ei ole nälkä!" Raditz tiuskaisi. Hän pysytteli yhä verhojen takana.

"Raditz herra, teidän täytyy syödä." Carlai kehotti.

"Sanoin, ettei ole nälkä!" Raditz huusi ja heitti pienen ki-pallon Carlaita kohti. Se osui hänen vasempaan olkapäähänsä. Carlai tarttui olkapäähänsä, joka oli alkanut vuotamaan verta.

"Anteeksi, Carlai. En minä tarkoittanut…" Raditz vaikersi.

"Ei se mitään, Raditz herra." Carlai sanoi.

"Tule tänne, että pystyn sitomaan haavasi." Raditz käski. Carlai totteli. Raditz työnsi kätensä verhojen välistä ja puhdisti haavan pumpulinpalasella, jossa oli puhdistusainetta. Hän otti valkoisen, pehmeän kankaan palan ja kiinnitti sen haavan päälle.

"Sen ei pitäisi vuotaa enää", Raditz sanoi.

"Kiitos, Raditz herra." Carlai sanoi. Hän meni pöydän luokse, nosti tarjottimen ja sanoi: "Teidän pitäisi kyllä syödä."

"Joo joo, myöhemmin!" Raditz tokaisi.

"Mitä siskollesi muuten kuuluu?" Raditz kysyi. Verhon läpi näkyi kuinka hänen päänsä kääntyi Carlaita kohti.

"Ei ole lähettänyt minkäänlaista viestiä, Raditz herra." Carlai sanoi.

"Hah! Häiritsee epäilemättä taas pikkuveljeäni!" Raditz tokaisi.

"Varmaankin. Siskoni päästäminen maahan saattoi olla virhe." Carlai sanoi.

"Ei nyt sentään", Raditz sanoi ja jatkoi: "On siitä sekopäästä välillä hyötyäkin!" Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes molemmat, Raditz ja Carlai, ryhtyivät nauramaan.

"Kröh! Kröh!" Raditz yski. Hänen kurkkunsa oli yhä kipeä.

"Teidän pitää levätä, Raditz herra." Carlai sanoi säälivään äänensävyyn.

"Joo joo", Raditz sanoi. "Voisitko poistua?" Carlai nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Hän poistui huoneesta ja sulki oven perässään.

XXXXX

Carlai käveli ohjaamoon.

"Isä, jaksatko vielä?" hän kysyi. Eses kääntyi ja katsoi Carlaita vihaisesti.

"Kuinka vanhaksi sinä minua oikein luulet? Totta kai jaksan!" Eses huusi vihaisesti ja katsoi tytärtään suoraan tämän vihreisiin silmiin.

"Selvä", Carlai sanoi, mutta lisäsi nopeasti: "Se ei muuten ole ohjain, vaan kahvikuppisi!" Eses säpsähti ja katsoi oikeaa kättään. Hän oli tosiaankin liikutellut kahvikuppiaan.

"Mph! Kiitos varoituksesta…" Eses mumisi.

"Jospa sinä nyt kuitenkin menisit lepäämään? Minä voin kyllä ohjata…" Carlai suostutteli.

"Tiedän kyllä, että osaat ohjata, mutta jonkun täytyy palvella Randaa, eikä hän ota minun palveluksiani vastaan." Eses sanoi.

"En minäkään ottaisi palveluksia vastaan sellaiselta, joka on lähennellyt minua." Carlai sanoi ja huokaisi ivallisesti. Eseksen iho muuttui punaiseksi.

"Siitä on jo kauan!" hän huusi.

"Miten vaan!" Carlai sanoi välinpitämättömästi.

"En lopettanut vielä!" Eses huusi ja jatkoi: "Sitä paitsi Raditz ei kuuntele minua lainkaan."

"No ei minuakaan mitenkään huomattavalla erolla!" Carlai huusi takaisin. Molemmat huokaisivat.

"Meistä palvelijoista ainoa, jota Raditz kuuntelee, on Cäf. Ihan sama kumpi meistä palvelee häntä." Carlai sanoi.

"Totta, mutta Randa kuuntelee sinua, minua ei." Eses sanoi. Tuli hiljaista.

"Mitäs tänne kuuluu?" heidän taakseen teleportannut Kaiooshin kysyi.

"Ei mitään ihmeellistä, herra Kaiooshin." Carlai vastasi ja kumarsi pienieleisesti.

"Aina sama juttu. Teidän porukastanne minulle eivät puhu normaalisti kuin Cäf, Randa ja Raditz." Kaiooshin nauroi.

"Siinä ei pitäisi olla mitään ongelmaa, varsinkaan kun minä olen sinua PALJON vahvempi." paikalle tullut Randa sanoi. Eses ja Carlai säikähtivät. He kumarsivat pienieleisesti ja Carlai kiirehti kysymään: "Mitä te täällä teette! Teidänkin pitäisi levätä maanturnausta varten."

"Tulin, kun mittarini huomasi Kaiooshinin. Miten Raditz voi?" Randa kysyi. Carlai huokaisi.

"Hän suostuu jo syömään, mutta riehuu edelleen. Hän muuten kysyi siskostani." Carlai raportoi.

"Nyt kun tuli puheeksi… tiedätkö, Kaiooshin, mitä sille pikkuilkiölle kuuluu?" Randa kysyi.

"Jos Cäfiä tarkoitat, niin sitä samaa kuin ennenkin." Kaiooshin vastasi.

"Eli kiusaa Ranko herraa." Carlai sanoi ja pudisti päätään.

"Tismalleen", Kaiooshin sanoi ja jatkoi: "Myös Son Goku on tulossa turnaukseen."

"Ai sekö, jonka luulimme tappaneen Vegetan?" Randa kysyi.

"Hän juuri. Hän on muuten saiyalainen ja alkuperäinen nimi on Kakarot." Kaiooshin kertoi. Randa säpsähti kuullessaan tämän. Sitten hän hymyili ja sanoi: "Carlai, ohjaa! Eses saa luvan painua nukkumaan, etkä sitten tule yläkertaan!"

"Selvä!" Carlai ja Eses sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

Randa meni ovelle ja viittoili Kaiooshinin mukaan. He menivät yläkertaan. Randa sulki oven ja kysyi: "Oletko varma, että kyseessä on setäni?"

"Aivan varma. Taistelimme yhdessä Majin Buuta vastaan, ja jo silloin huomasin hänen kuuluvan sukuusi." Kaiooshin vastasi.

"Mielenkiintoista. Etenkin kun ottaa huomioon, että Kakarotin joukot tappoivat isäni." Randa sanoi.

"Totta, mutta älä unohda, että isäsi aloitti sen taistelun." Kaiooshin sanoi.

"Totta, mutta haluaisin silti taistella isäni surmannutta namekilaista vastaan." Randa sanoi.

"No, hyvällä tuurilla pääsette vastakkain turnauksessa." Kaiooshin sanoi ja lisäsi nopeasti: "Mutta älä tee mitään typerää."

"En, en. Tuleeko turnaukseen muita vahvoja kuin meidän joukkomme, Kakarot ja Vegeta?" Randa kysyi.

"Nykyään häntä sanotaan kylläkin Gokuksi!" Kaiooshin tuhahti ja jatkoi: "Ainakin Gokun poika, Son Gohan, sekä muutamia normaalia vahvempia ihmisiä."

"Vai niin", Randa sanoi.

"Jos ei ollut muuta, niin minä tästä lähden." Kaiooshin sanoi ja teleporttasi pois.

"Vai Son Gohan… kiinnostavaa…" Randa tuumi. 


	27. Chapter 27

Luku 24: Randan tavoite

Vegeta istui katolla.

"Tänään alkavat voiman näyttö-osiot, ja huomenna varsinainen turnaus." Hän ajatteli.

"Vegeta, tule jo!" Bulma huusi. "Meidän pitää hakea vielä Kuririnin ja Gohanin porukat, joten jos emme lähde nyt, saatamme myöhästyä!"

"Tullaan tullaan!" Vegeta karjui. Hän hyppäsi alas katolta ja meni alukseen, jossa Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Yamcha, Oolong ja Puar jo odottivatkin. Bulma sulki oven ja he lähtivät matkaan.

XXXXX

Cäf juoksenteli ympäri huonettaan.

"Voi ei! Voi ei! Missä se on!" hän kiljui.

"Mitä sinä etsit? Minä voin aut…" Ranko sanoi, mutta keskeytti lauseensa, kun huomasi, että Cäf oli juuri tullut suihkusta ja oli vielä pyyhe päällään.

"Ulos, hemmetin pervo!" Cäf karjaisi ja heitti Rankoa kirjalla, joka ei tosin osunut, koska hän oli ehtinyt sulkea oven.

"Mitä sinä etsit!" Ranko huusi oven toiselta puolelta.

"Jos ihan välttämättä haluat tietää, niin taistelupukuani!" Cäf huusi.

"Sitäkö, joka lojui sängylläsi?" Ranko kysyi. Cäf katsahti sänkynsä suuntaan.

"Juuri sitä…" hän mumisi.

"Pidä kiirettä, me lähdemme kohta!" Ranko sanoi ja meni alakertaan.

XXXXX

Marron juoksi portaat alas ja Kuririn tuli perässä. Molemmilla oli yllään kilpikonnakoulukunnan taistelupuku. 18 ja Mutenroshi odottivat pihalla. Heillä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet kuin aina ennenkin.

"Tulittehan te! Nyt vain odotetaan, että Bulma ja muut saapuvat." 18 sanoi.

"En usko, että meidän pitää odottaa." Marron sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle: heidän kyytinsä saapui jo.

"Se kävi nopeasti", Kuririn sanoi, kun alus laskeutui. Yamcha avasi oven ja huusi: "Kyytiin sieltä! On aika lähteä!" Kuririn ja muut menivät alukseen.

XXXXX

Lunch harjasi vaaleita hiuksiaan. Tien ja Chaoz pukivat ylleen taisteluasunsa.

"Missä Linnea muuten on?" Chaoz kysyi.

"Linnea työskentelee nykyiselle maailmanmestarille, joten hän pääsee tämän kyydissä." Lunch sanoi.

"Ai niin, Linnea on sen luuserin leivissä." Tien huokaisi.

"Niinpä niin. Mutta kenenköhän syytä se on!" Lunch tiuskaisi. Koska Tien ei ollut suostunut opettamaan Linneaa taistelemaan, tämä oli turvautunut kurkimestarin apuun. Ja tietysti hänen oli pitänyt maksaa opinnoistaan, joten hän oli mennyt Satanille töihin.

"Minulle on ihan sama missä Linnea työskentelee, kunhan lähellä ei ole eläimiä!" Lunch sanoi nauraen.

"Niinpä. Linnean eläin allergia ei ole paha, mutta jos hän aivastelee usein, hän herättää huomiota." Tien sanoi.

XXXXX

Chi-Chi pakkasi eväitä. Pan hyppelehti alas portaita. Hänkin käytti kilpikonnakoulukunnan taistelupukua. Samoin Gohan ja Goten. Videlillä taas oli yllään puhtaanvalkoinen puku, joka oli kiinni mustalla vyöllä. Ja Chi-Chi taas…. no, koska hän ei osallistu voiman näyttö-osioon eikä turnaukseen, hänellä oli vain normaali vaaleanpunainen mekkonsa.

"Missä isoisä on?" Pan kysyi.

"Hän tulee luultavasti Uubin kanssa", Gohan vastasi.

"Minä ja Marronhan joudumme lastensarjaan, eikö?" Pan kysyi.

"Kyllä. Mitä siitä?" Gohan kysyi.

"Onkohan siinä meidän lisäksemme ketään vahvoja?" Pan kysyi ja hakkasi ilmaa.

"On siinä se Uub ja pari muuta", ovella seisova Vegeta sanoi ja lisäsi: "Kauanko aiotte seistä siinä tyhjänpanttina?"

"Anteeksi, tulemme heti!" Gohan sanoi ja nosti Panin lattialta. He menivät alukseen ja se pääsi lähtemään.

XXXXX

"Entä Piccolo ja Dende?" Bulma kysyi.

"He lentävät paikalle itse, koska heitä ei pakotettu naurettavaan alukseen!" Vegeta sanoi.

"Vai naurettavaan! Kuules nyt sinä senkin…" Bulma mäkätti.

"Ainako se on tällaista?" Goten kysyi.

"Aina", Trunks vastasi.

"Bulma! Varo, me törmäämme!" Marron huusi. Bulma käänsi katseensa eteen ja ehti juuri ja juuri väistämään suuren kallion.

"Se oli lähellä!" Bulma huokaisi. Vegeta oli aikeissa sanoa jotain ivallista, mutta Marron heitti hänen niskaansa ki-pallon. Vegeta mulkaisi Marronia, joka sanoi: "Hys!" Vegeta tyytyi pysymään hiljaa.

XXXXX

Shani oli saanut Linnealta tämän vanhan taistelupuvun. Se oli pinkki ja siinä oli vaaleansininen vyö. Goku käytti tuttua pukuaan, joka hänellä oli dbz:n lopussa. Uubilla oli samanlainen.

"Shani, sinun pitäisi varmaan laittaa hiukset kiinni." Goku sanoi.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Shani kysyi.

"Ne ovat niin pitkät, että ne menevät helposti silmille." Goku vastasi.

"Selvä. Yritän löytää jonkun nauhan." Shani sanoi.

"Käytä tätä", ovelle ilmestynyt Ranko sanoi. Hänellä oli kädessään valkoinen nauha.

"Kiitos", Shani sanoi ja otti nauhan. Uub katsoi Rankoa. Tällä oli yllään farkut ja valkoinen paita. Hänen hiuksensa sojottivat pystyssä ja kaartuivat siitä maata kohti.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Uub kysyi vihaisena.

"Loput joukoistamme saapuivat maahan ja laskeutuivat lähelle. Haluatte varmaan tulla katsomaan?" Ranko kysyi.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä! Meikä ainakin tulee!" Goku hihkaisi.

"Minä myös!" Shani sanoi.

"Ääh… kai minunkin sitten pitää tulla…" Uub sanoi. He lähtivät lentoon ja tapasivat samalla Nolian ja muut.

"Minne he laskeutuivat?" Lil kysyi.

"Suunnilleen tä…" Ama1 sanoi kun törmäsi alukseen. Shani ja Uub tuijottivat suurta, maastonväristä alusta.

"Ihka oikea avaruusalus!" Shani hihkaisi.

"Hys!" Uub sanoi. Aluksen ovi avautui ja ulos astui nuori tyttö, jonka mustat hiukset olivat auki. Hänellä oli yllään farkut ja punainen toppi. Iho oli vaaleansininen.

"Carlai!" Cäf hihkaisi ja juoksi halaamaan Carlaita. Carlai kumarsi Rankon suuntaan ja kysyi: "Ranko herra, onko siskostani ollut vaivaa?" Cäf meni kauemmaksi ja tuhahti, sekä loi pistävän katseen Rankoon.

"Ei tietenkään!" Rankoa huusi ja pudisti päätään. Cäf virnisti.

"Sepä hyvä", Carlai sanoi. Hetken päästä esiin tuli toinen hahmo, noin keski-ikäinen mies.

"Eses, mikä sinulla oikein kesti!" Lil karjaisi.

"Nukuin pommiin…" Eses vastasi.

"Nukuit pommiin vai lähentelit Randaa!" Cäf huusi. Ranko ja Carlai rupesivat nauramaan, vaikkakin tosi hiljaa.

"Nukkui pommiin, kuten aina!" ovi aukossa seisova Randa sanoi. Veljekset, Kemono, Kuroi, Lil, Eses, Carlai, Cät, Cäf ja Nolia kumarsivat syvään. Ranko tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Randa käänsi katseensa Gokuun ja kysyi: "Oletko sinä Kakarot?"

"On meikä", Goku vastasi.

Randa hyppäsi suoraan Gokun eteen.

"Oletko sinä Kakarot?" Randa kysyi.

"On meikä. Mitä asiaa?" Goku kysyi.

"Nimeni on Randa. Olen suursyömäreiden sukuun kuuluneen Raditzin tytär." Randa kertoi.

"Oho, vai Raditzin!" Goku sanoi.

"Mikä idiootti, kyllähän Ranko kertoi sen hänelle!" Cäf ajatteli.

"Niin. Tulin maahan otellakseni sinua vastaan. Aion selvittää, voititko isäni voimalla vai tuurilla." Randa sanoi ja lisäsi: "Jos voitit hänet voimalla, siinä ei ole mitään. Mutta jos voitit hänet tuurilla, niin…"

"Niin mitä?" Gokun viereen jo jonkin aikaa sitten laskeutunut Uub kysyi.

"…silloin häpäisit isäni ja minun on tuhottava sinut!" Randa huusi. Uub ja hänen vieressään seissyt Shani hypähtivät taaksepäin, mutta Goku ei hievahtanutkaan.

"Vai niin. No kyllä meikä hänet ihan voimalla voitti." Goku sanoi ja virnisti vaisusti.

"Toivottavasti. Minä en usein tapa ketään, sillä en halua liata saiyalaisten mainetta entisestään." Randa sanoi ja hypähti suoraan Nolian eteen.

"No, pitäisiköhän meidän mennä sille turnaus paikalle?" Randa kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta…" Nolia sanoi.

"Mutta mitä?" Randa kysyi.

"Missä Raditz on?" Cäf kysyi hypättyään Nolian taakse.

"Hän on yhä huonona, mutta sanoi tulevansa turnaukseen." Carlai kertoi.

"No se ei ole ongelma, varsinainen turnaushan alkaa vasta huomenna." Cäf sanoi ja pyöritteli hiuksiaan sormensa ympärillä.

"Mitäh! Tulimmeko tänne jo tänään siis ihan turhaan!" Eses karjaisi.

"Ette aivan. Tänään on yksi pakollinen osuus." Goku sanoi ja selitti tilanteen.

"Just… no pitäisiköhän meidän jo lähteä?" Randa kysyi, vaikka se vaikuttikin käskyltä. Muut nyökkäsivät ja he lähtivät lentoon.

XXXXX

Areenan vierellä: Satan ja Linnea olivat tulleet etukäteen varmistamaan, että areena todellakin oli käyttökelpoinen.

"Hmm… hyvältä vaikuttaa!" Satan sanoi ja potkaisi pari kertaa areenaa kokeillakseen, kestikö se hänen "mahtavia" potkujaan.

"Mitä mieltä te olette, neiti Megane?" tuomari kysyi.

"Hmm…" Linnea äännähti ja löi areenan reunaa nyrkillä. Siihen tuli reikä.

"Aika heiveröinen, mutta kelpaa." Linnea sanoi. Satan ja tuomari katsoivat reikää ja sitten Linneaa.

"Huh huh! Taidatte saada kovan vastuksen, herra Satan!" tuomari sanoi.

"Saatanpa saadakin, mutta ei hänestä ole minulle vastusta!" Satan sanoi nauraen ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan.

"Mitä minä teen!" hän ajatteli.

"Herra Satan, minun pitää käydä vaihtamassa vaatteeni taisteluasuun." Linnea sanoi keskeyttäen Satanin panikoinnin.

"Mene vain, minä käyn vastaanottamassa Videlin ja muut." Satan sanoi ja poistui aukealta. Linnea lensi pukuhuoneiden luo.

XXXXX

"Oho, onpas täällä paljon väkeä!" aluksesta ulos tullut Yamcha huudahti.

"Niinpä näkyy olevan!" Kuririn totesi ja lisäsi: "Eikös Satanin pitänyt tulla vastaan?" kukaan ei ehtinyt vastata, kun kulman takaa jo kuului: "Tulittehan te!"

"Oho, Satan tosiaan tuli!" Oolong huudahti. Hetken päästä muutkin astuivat ulos aluksesta.

"Ukki!" Pan huudahti ja juoksi Satanin luokse.

"Mitäs pikku-Pan!" Satan kysyi ja nosti Panin.

"Taidat voittaa tänä vuonna, lastensarjassa kun olet!" Satan sanoi ja katsoi hymyilevää Pania.

"Hetkinen! Minäkin olen lastensarjassa! Yhtä hyvin minäkin voin voittaa!" Marron tuhahti.

"Niin, niin." Satan sanoi välinpitämättömästi.

"Älähän nyt, kulta." Kuririn sanoi rauhoittaakseen mököttävän Marronin.

"Muuten, Satan, sinä et näytä tietävän uusista tulokkaista." Gohan sanoi.

"Siis kenestä?" Satan kysyi.

"Selitä matkalla, sillä meillä on kiire!" Vegeta tuhahti ja lähti kohti areenaa.

Kun he pääsivät areenan lähelle, Gohan oli jo selittänyt kaiken.

"Pitäisiköhän sinun vetäytyä pois turnauksesta, Satan?" Trunks kiusoitteli.

"Älä hulluja puhu! Minä olen sentään maailman mestari!" Satan tuhahti.

"Heh, juupa juu." Trunks sanoi.

"Herra Satan!" kaikki kääntyivät ympäri ja näkivät Linnean vaaleanpunaisessa taistelupuvussaan.

"Kas, neiti Megane!" Videl sanoi ja lisäsi: "Siitä onkin aikaa."

"Hieman ehkäpä", Linnea sanoi ja kääntyi Satanin puoleen.

"Herra Satan, teillä piti olla lehdistö tilaisuus." Linnea sanoi ja osoitti isoa toimittaja joukkoa.

"Tosiaan, vallan unohdin!" Satan sanoi ja lisäsi: "Neiti Megane, voisitko viedä heidät areenalle? Suurin osa heistä osallistuu, joten heidät kaikki voi päästää sinne." Satan sanoi ja meni toimittajien luo.

"Selvä on, herra Satan." Linnea sanoi ja viittoili muut mukaansa.

"Osallistutko sinäkin turnaukseen?" Videl kysyi ja katsoi Linneaa.

"Osallistun", Linnea vastasi.

"Ja oletkos vahvakin?" Yamcha kysyi.

"On hän! Hän on voittanut äidinkin monta kertaa!" Pan sanoi.

"Ai… no ei ihme, että Satan sanoi sinua vahvaksi, mutta et sinä meille pärjää!" Trunks sanoi ja katsoi Linneaa. Linnea pysähtyi. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ja oli aikeissa huutaa Trunksille, kun ääni hänen takanaan keskeytti hänet: "Mitä te täällä riehutte? Meillä on kiire!" kaikki katsoivat vihaista ja hermostuneen oloista Piccoloa, jonka vieressä Dende seisoi.

"Ja mitäs narreja te olette?" Linnea kysyi ja katsoi Piccoloa ja tämän jälkeen Dendeä. Trunks, Goten, Kuririn ja Yamcha purskahtivat nauramaan. Piccolo tuli vihaiseksi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Dende sanoi: "Otamme osaa voiman näyttö-osioon."

"Just… kaikenlaista porukkaa siihenkin päästetään!" Linnea tokaisi ja jatkoi: "Mitä te siinä toljotatte? Areenalle mars!" tämän jälkeen Linnea lähti kävelemään areenaa kohti muut perässään.

"Mitäs tässä sitten pitäisi tehdä?" Bulma kysyi kun he olivat areenan vierellä.

"Mennään istumaan noille penkeille tai vastaavaa. Joka tapauksessa meidän on oltava areenan läheisyydessä."

"Kuka tuokin luulee olevansa!" Marron tuhahti.

"Satanin sihteeri", Trunks vastasi.

"Eikä vain luule vaan on, joten koita kestää." Goten lisäsi.

"Tänne areenan lähettyville tulee voiman näyttö-osioiden ajaksi kojuja, joista voi ostaa ruokaa. Niitä tuodaan juuri." Linnea sanoi ja osoitti porttia, joista kojuja tuli. Vaihtoehtoina olivat jäätelö- limu- ja hampurilaiskoju.

"Kuulostaa herkulliselta!" Goten ja Trunks sanoivat kuolaten.

"Kuulostaa lihottavalta", sanoi Marron.

"Sitähän se", Linnea vahvisti ja katsahti portin suuntaan. Satan saapui tuomarin kanssa joukko toimittajia ja muita osallistujia kintereillään.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat, aloitamme kymmenen minuutin kuluttua, joten kaikkien on parasta kiiruhtaa paikoilleen!" tuomari kuulutti.

"Missä isä oikein on? Hän ei saa myöhästyä!" Goten panikoi.

"Kyllä hän tulee", Trunks sanoi.

"Niin, aivan varmasti." Gohan sanoi.

"Gohan, mitä luulet, tuleeko Goku…?" Piccolo kuiskasi.

"Luultavasti", Gohan sanoi. Goku oli aiemmin ottanut yhteyttä Gohaniin ja Piccoloon ja varoittanut heitä Randasta. Hän oli kertonut kaiken, mitä tiesi.

"Mitä?" Pan kysyi.

"Ei mitään, kulta." Gohan sanoi.

"Tuleeko vielä muita porukastanne?" muiden luokse saapunut Satan kysyi.

"Isä tulee vielä", Gohan sanoi.

"Niinkö? No siinä tapauksessa minä en tule olemaan ainoa vahva tyyppi täällä!" Satan nauroi.

"Mikä idiootti", Trunks ajatteli. 


	28. Chapter 28

Extra 4: Suursyömärit

Juu aika hölmö sagan nimi, mut en keksinyt parempaakaan. Heh, eihä täs sagas ollukkaa ku pari osaa, mut ei se mitään. Uusien hahmojen esittelyt:

- Eses:

* Lilin mies, Carlain, Cätin ja Cäfin isä.  
* Kuuluu Karafuru rotuun (suomeksi värikäs).  
* Randan palvelija.  
* Sivuhahmo (ja aika turha sellainen).

- Carlai:

* Lilin ja Eseksen vanhin tytär, 16-vuotias.  
* Hänellä ei näy sayalaisen piirteitä, vaan hän on ulkonäöltään ja voimiltaan kuin Karafuru.  
* Randan toinen (ja luotettavampi) palvelija.  
* Ei tule toimeen Cäfin eikä Raditzin kanssa (kaikkien muiden kanssa kyllä).

- Randa:

* Rankon äiti, Raditzin tytär.  
* Vahva ja erittäin vaikutusvaltainen.  
* Pitää muiden pilkkaamisesta (Cäf on pikku ilkiö).  
* 40-vuotias.

Juu, eihän tosta mitään kummempaa selvinny. Noista nimistä vielä… Ranko nimi tuli, kun yritin keksiä jotain, joka kuulostaisi Raditzilta. Myöhemmi vast huomasin, et Ranmassa oli se yks Ranko juttu. Ajattelin kuulleeni sen jossain, mutten muistanu mis. Pahint on, et Ranmas Ranko on tyttö (tyttö Ranma kun se piilotteli äidiltään). Ööh, juu, eksyin aiheesta. En ees muista, millon keksin Randa-nimen. Aina sitä on kuitenkin Raditzin tyttären nimenä tullut käytettyä (lukuun ottamatta sitä, että se oli yhden oman sarjakuvani päähenkilön nimi.). Mitäs vielä… niin se romantiikka juttu. Ranko pihkassa Cäfiin ja Uub Linneaan. (Juu älkää kysykö, mistä noin tyhmät ideat sain.)


	29. Chapter 29

Luku 25: Uhkaus

"Mikäköhä Gokul kest? Hä myähästy pia…" Chi Chi mietti.

"Kyllä hän tulee", Yamcha sanoi. Siinä samassa Goku teleporttasi paikalle.

"Moi!" Goku sanoi.

"Goku!" koko joukko huudahti.

"Siitä onkin hetki…" Goku sanoi.

"Vai hetki! Goku, siitä on jo vuosi!" Bulma huusi.

"Ai jaa?" Goku kysyi. Kaikki alkoivat nauramaan.

"Sama vanha Goku…" Kuririn ajatteli.

"Isoisä!" Pan huusi ja juoksi iloisena Gokun luo. Goku nosti Panin ilmaan.

"Mitäs Pan!" Goku kysyi.

"Isä, meidän täytyy puhua." Gohan sanoi vakavana. Goku nyökkäsi ja laski Panin maahan. Hän kääntyi Uubin ja Shanin puoleen ja sanoi: "Odottakaa hetki, tulen pian takaisin."

"Hä! Se-selvä." Uub sanoi. Goku lensi kauemmas Piccolon ja Gohanin kanssa.

Yamcha käveli Uubin luo ja sanoi: "Hei, sinä olet Uub, eikö? Olen Yamcha, Gokun vanha kamu."

"Kyllä! Mukava tavata." Uub sanoi ja ojensi kätensä ja kätteli Yamchaa. Yamcha huomasi parimetriä Uubin takana seisovan Shanin.

"Ja kukas sinä olet?" Yamcha kysyi. Uub tajusi heti, että nyt puhuttiin jo Shanista.

"Hän on pikkusiskoni Shani", Uub vastasi Shanin puolesta.

"Mukava tavata", Shani sanoi ja tuli Uubin viereen.

"Samoin", Yamcha vastasi ja kätteli Shania.

"Tekin siis saavuitte", Uub ja Shani katsoivat Yamchan taakse ja huomasivat Linnean.

"Linnea!" Shani huudahti.

"Olitkin jo täällä", Uub sanoi, katsoi ympärilleen ja kysyi: "Missä Tien ja Chaocz ovat?"

"Tulevat varmaan pian", Linnea vastasi.

"Tunnetteko te toisenne?" Kuririn kysyi.

"Kyllä", Linnea vastasi.

"Ja tunnet myös Tienin ja Chaoczin?" Bulma kysyi väliin. Linnea vilkaisi häntä ja sanoi: "Kyllä. Entä sitten?"

"Mistä oikein tunnet heidät?" Yamcha kysyi. Linnea huokaisi ja tiuskaisi: "Meillä oli sama taistelulajien opettaja!" Yamcha, Kuririn ja kaikki muutkin jotka tunsivat Tienin ja Chaoczin, hätkähtivät.

"Keitä ne on?" Goten kysyi kuiskaten Trunksilta.

"Pari heikkoa luuseria", heidän takanaan seissyt Vegeta sanoi.

"Aha…" Trunks ja Goten sanoivat yhdessä.

"Kuka olisi uskonut, että kurkimestarilla oli enemmänkin oppilaita… " Yamcha pohti ääneen. Linnea tuhahti.

XXXXX

Samoihin aikoihin vähänmatkan päässä: Goku oli selittänyt loput yksityiskohdat Piccololle ja Gohanille.

"Eli mikäli et ole tämän Randan mielestä vahva, hän tappaa sinut?" Piccolo kysyi.

"Jep"

"Tiukassa paikassahan me voimme aina auttaa isää", Gohan sanoi. Piccolo vilkaisi Gokua.

"Ei, Gohan. Meikä haluaa itse hoitaa omat taistelunsa." Goku sanoi.

"Mutta isä…"

"Tuo on turhaa, Gohan. Tiedät, millainen Goku on." Piccolo sanoi.

"Se on saiyalaisilla verissä." Gohan, Goku ja Piccolo kääntyivät katsomaan taakseen.

"Tulit siis jo, Randa…" Goku sanoi. Gohan ja Piccolo hätkähtivät. Hän siis oli Raditzin tytär. Randa jopa näytti Raditzilta: hiustyyli, kasvot, häntä… suurin ero heissä oli Randan pukeutumistyyli. Hänellä oli yllään musta t-paita ja mustat, tiukat farkut.

"Saiyalaiselle on täysin normaalia haluta taistella yksin. Luulin, ettei sinulla ole lainkaan soturin ylpeyttä, kun tapoit isäni yhdessä muiden kanssa." Randa sanoi.

"Miksi tulit tänne?" Gohan kysyi nostaen samalla voimiaan hitaasti.

"Tulin kertomaan…" Randa sanoi, vilkaisi taakseen ja jatkoi: "Että jos yksikään teistä ei päihitä minua täällä, **tuhoan **maan."

"Tuhoat maan! Ei sellaisesta ollut puhetta!" Goku kauhisteli.

"Juuri siksihän tulin kertomaan sen." Randa sanoi.

"Sinä mokoma…!" Gohan huusi ja syöksyi Randaa kohti.

"Älä, Gohan!" Goku huusi. Juuri kun Gohan oli potkaisemassa Randaa, joku tarttui häntä jalasta.

"Ainako sinua pitää vahtia, mahdoton kakara…" Gohanin jalkaan tarttunut Vegeta tiuskaisi Randalle.

"Mph… sinäkin siis tosiaan elät…" Randa sanoi.

"Vegeta, mitä oikein..?" Gohan aloitti.

"Älä vaivaudu, ei sinusta ole hänelle vastusta." Vegeta sanoi. "Hän on supersaiyan kolme tasolla!" hän jatkoi.

"Su… supersaiyan kolme!" Piccolo huusi. Randa vilkaisi Vegetaa ja kysyi: "Kuinka tiesit?"

"Lil kertoi sen." Vegeta vastasi. Randa tuijotti Vegetaa hetken ja alkoi nauramaan.

"Mitä käkätät!" Vegeta karjaisi samalla, kun päästi irti Gohanin jalasta.

"Vai olit juttelemassa eksäsi kanssa?" Randa nauroi täyttä kurkkua. Gohan, Piccolo ja Goku tuijottivat punaiseksi mennyttä Vegetaa. Hän oli punainen joko noloudesta, vihasta tai molemmista.

"Iho umpeen!" Vegeta karjaisi. Gokukin alkoi nauramaan.

"Mikä nyt on niin hauskaa!" Vegeta karjaisi Gokulle.

"Vai Vegeta ja Lil… ei olisi uskonut…" Gohan mumisi. Vegeta syöksyi Gokua kohti ja löi tämän kumoon. Sitten hän poistui paikalta ajatellen: "Pahuksen Randa… olin jo unohtanut hänet täysin! Pitikö hänen ilmestyä tänne!" . Randa lopetti nauramisen ja sanoi: "Joka tapauksessa, jos joku teistä voittaa minut, en tuhoa maata ja lähden Freezan kuoltua. Aiomme tappaa hänet täällä, mikäli tämä planeetta tosiaan säästyy." Randa kääntyi ja oli valmis lähtemään, mutta sanoi vielä: "Äläkä yritä peitellä sitä, että sinäkin olet päässyt kolmannelle tasolle." Randa kääntyi ympäri ja ampaisi matkoihinsa.

"Maalla on taas uusi uhka…" Piccolo mumisi.

XXXXX

Bulma, Yamcha ja kaikki muutkin jotka tunsivat kurkimestarin tuijottivat hölmistyneinä Linnean, Shanin ja Uubin keskustelua. Goku, Gohan ja Piccolo tulivat paikalle.

"Goku! Meillä on ongelma!" Yamcha huusi. Goku oli aikeissa vastata, mutta juuri silloin tuomari kuullutti: "Ja voimannäyttö-osio on valmis alkamaan! Arvon nyt, ketkä kaksi taistelevat ensimmäisinä!" Tuomari painoi nappia koneessa ja siihen ilmestyi nimi.

"Ensimmäisessä ottelussa ottavat yhteen nro. 18 ja…!" Tuomari painoi koneen nappia saadakseen selville vastustajan.

"… Tien!" Goku purskahti nauramaan yhdessä Yamchan kanssa. Kuririn näytti vaivaantuneelta.

"Tästä tulee hauskaa!" Goku huusi. Tien nousi areenalle.

"Nro. 18! Androidiko!" hän ajatteli. 18 nousi areenalle.

"Vo… voi pahus! No, olen sentään treenannut, joten enköhän pärjää.." Tien ajatteli. 18 joutui pidättelemään nauruaan nähdessään Tienin kauhistuneet kasvot.


	30. Chapter 30

Luku 26: Tien vs. nro.18

"Tästä voi sittenkin tulla hauskaa…" 18 ajatteli ja meni taisteluasentoon. Tien teki samoin.

"Tuo äijä häviää muutamassa sekunnissa!" Marron hihkaisi. Trunks ja Goten nyökkäilivät.

"En olisi niinkään varma…" Linnea sanoi ja suoristi valkoista otsanauhaansa. Hän varoi näyttämästä silmäänsä.

"Mitä sinäkään taistelulajeista tiedät? Vaikka tuo on aikamoinen lihaskimppu, ei se tarkoita, että hän olisi vahva." Trunks sanoi. Linnea aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Gohan ehti ensin: "Ei, kyllä hän on oikeassa. Tien on kaukana normaalin ihmisen rajojen yläpuolella." Trunks, Goten ja Marron katsoivat Gohania.

"Miten voit olla siitä noin varma?" Marron kysyi. Kuririn puuttui puheeseen: "Anna olla, kulta. Gohan on oikeassa. Olemme taistelleet yhdessä Tienin kanssa monia kertoja ja tiedämme hänen voimansa."

"Jos hän kerran on vahva ja kaverisi, miksei hän ollut auttamassa silloin Buuta vastaan?" Marron kysyi. Tämä vaiensi Kuririnin.

"Kyllä hän auttoi", Gohan sanoi. Ennen kuin Marron ehti sanoa mitään, Linnea sanoi: "Jos teitä kiinnostaa tietää, niin taistelu on jo täydessä vauhdissa." Kaikki katsoivat areenan suuntaan. Tien jakeli iskuja toisensa perään, mutta 18 torjui ne kaikki. 18 potkaisi Tieniä vatsaan niin kovaa, että tämä oksensi verta. 18:n kasvoille ilmestyi ilkeä hymy. Tien huomasi, että tämän keskittyminen herpaantui. Tien löi 18:ta täysillä naamaan lennättäen tämän kauas hänestä. 18 sai pysäytettyä itsensä juuri ennen kuin osui maahan. Hän pyyhki verta kasvoiltaan. Tien oli vähällä lysähtää maahan, mutta sai kuitenkin säilytettyä tasapainonsa.

"No, hän on selvästi parempi kuin normaali ihminen, mutta ei hänestä ole 18:ta vastusta." Trunks sanoi ja katsoi huojuvaa Tieniä.

"Jokin on nyt vialla… Tienin pitäisi pystyä parempaan." Goku sanoi. Yamcha katsoi Gokua ja sanoi: "Älä viitsi. Tien ei ole ennenkään pärjännyt 18:ta vastaan ja jos hän on luistanut treeneistä, tuo ei ole yllätys."

"Ei, kyllä Tien on treenannut, eikö?" Goku sanoi ja katsoi Linneaa saadakseen varmistuksen. Linnea puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja sanoi: "Kyllä, mutta hän ei ottele vielä täysillä voimillaan."

"Ei täysillä?" Shani ja Uub kysyivät.

"Niin. Hän näyttää hermostuneelta." Linnea sanoi. Sitten hän tajusi jotain.

"Kuules…" hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Yamchaan. Yamcha katsoi Linneaa.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi.

"Sanoit, ettei hän ole ennenkään pärjännyt. Tuntevatko he?" Ennen kuin Yamcha ehti vastata, Chaocz levitoi heidän luokseen käsiään heilutellen.

"Goku! Linnea!" hän huusi.

"Mitä nyt taas!" Linnea huusi. Chaocz pysähtyi ja huusi: "Meidän täytyy tehdä jotain, ennen kuin androidi tappaa Tienin!"

"Älä vouhota, tappaminen ei ole sallittua, ja sinä tiedät sen." Linnea sanoi.

"Ei androidit tottele sääntöjä!" Chaocz panikoi ja heilutteli käsiään. Marron oli pysynyt hiljaa ja katsonut kun valkoinen, punaposkinen pätkä herjasi hänen äitiään.

"Chaocz, rauhoitu!" Kuririn sanoi väliin. Chaoczin katse kääntyi areenalle, jossa 18 osui Tieniin kerta toisensaperään. Tienkin sai muutamia iskuja perille, mutta oli jo väsymässä.

"Linnea, meidän täytyy tehdä jotain!" Chaocz kiljui Linnealle. Marron ei enää kestänyt. Hän syöksyi täysillä Chaoczia kohti ja löi tätä nyrkillä kasvoihin. Kaikki hätkähtivät, kun Chaocz lensi monta metriä taaksepäin. Tai no, melkein kaikki. Linnea vain pyöritteli silmiään.

"Chaocz!" Tien huusi areenalta. Hänen huomionsa oli täysin kiinnittynyt Chaocziin eikä hän huomannut kun 18 syöksyi häntä kohti ja löi häntä nyrkillä vatsaan. Tien yski verta ja lensi iskun vaikutuksesta pari metriä taaksepäin. 18 potkaisi häntä naamaan niin kovaa kuin pystyi, jonka seurauksena Tien lensi ulos areenalta suoraan Chaozcin viereen. Kaikki katsoivat hölmistyneinä Tieniä. Linnea purskahti nauramaan.

"Ööh… voittaja: Nro.18!" Tuomari kuulutti selvittyään hämmennyksestään. Tien kömpi ylös ja auttoi Chaoczin pystyyn. Tien mulkaisi yhä nauravaa Linneaa.

"Onko sinulla hauskaakin?" hän kysyi.

"Kysytkin! Menettää hermonsa ja keskittymiskykynsä tuolla lailla! Surkeaa!" Linnea nauroi. Yamcha oli aikeissa huutaa Linnealle, mutta Goku tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja kuiskasi: "Ei kannata. Tuo voi mennä vaaralliseksi." Tien mulkaisi Linneaa tavalla, joka sanoi `suu kiinni tai muuten`. Linnea vain pyöritteli silmiään. Tien kääntyi Gokun puoleen ja kysyi: "Goku, onko teillä senzupapuja?" Goku katsoi Bulmaa ja kysyi: "Bulma, onko meillä senzupapuja?" Tämä sai taas Linnean räjähtämään nauruun, mutta tälläkertaa kaikki muutkin repesivät heti perässä. Hetken päästä Bulma lopetti nauramisen ja sanoi: "On meillä. Videl, antaisitko senzupavut?" Videl meni Bulman luo ja ojensi pussin jossa oli papuja.

"Koppi!" Bulma huusi ja heitti pavun Tienille. Tien sai sen kiinni ja söi sen. Hetken päästä hän olikin jo aivan kunnossa. (Tässä välissä mainitsen, että toinen ottelu aloitettiin juuri, mutta siinä onkin vain pari tavallista heikkoa tyyppiä, joten heidän ottelunsa aikana keskitytään Tieniin ja muihin.) Tien katsoi muita hetken ja sanoi: "Joukko näyttää kasvaneen sitten viimenäkemän."

"Ai jaa?" Goku kysyi saaden kaikki nauramaan.

"Olisit huomannut aiemminkin, jos et pitäisi tuota otsanauhaa." kuului ääni Tienin takaa. Tien katsoi taakseen ja näki kolmen metrin päässä seisovan 18:sta. Chaocz säikähti ja piiloutui nopeasti Tienin taakse.

"Khh, androidi.." Tien ärähti ja meni taisteluasentoon.

"Eikö sinun pitänyt olla kokenut taistelija? Menetit hermosi kuin amatööri! Et ole edistynyt yhtään sitten viimekerran." 18 sanoi.

Tämä kiinnitti Linnean huomion asiaan.

"Tuntevatko he?" hän kysyi Gokulta.

"Hm? Joo", vastasi Goku.

"Mistä?" Linnea kysyi. Hänellä kun oli omat epäilyksensä asiasta.

"Ihan sama mistä, mutta jos tuo tyyppi vielä jatkaa herjaamista niin mottaan!" Marron tiuskaisi.

"Älähän nyt, Marron…" Kuririn rauhoitteli vihaista tytärtään. Marronin pinna paloi jälleen. Hän tarttui Kuririnia salamannopeasti kädestä ja heitti tämän päin Tieniä. Tien kaatui maahan heti, kun Kuririn iskeytyi hänen selkäänsä vasten. Chaocz ja 18 olivat ehtineet juuri ajoissa pois tieltä. Linnea vilkaisi Marronia ja käänsi sitten katseensa Tieniin, joka auttoi Kuririnin ylös.

"Säälittävää…" Linnea sanoi. Tien mulkaisi häntä.

"Linnea, Goku, tehkää jotain!" Chaocz kiljui samalla kun lenteli Kuririnin ja Tienin ympärillä.

"Jos nyt välttämättä vaadit…" Linnea hymähti ja potkaisi Chaoczia naamaan niin kovaa, että tämä lensi suoraan paikalle saapunutta Liliä päin.

"Hupsista..."

Lil mätkähti maahan Chaoczin osuttua häneen.

"Mitä helvettiä!" hän huudahti ja kömpi ylös.

"Oho…" Goku sanoi huvittuneena. Tienillä taas ei ollut yhtään hauskaa. Hän tunsi kuinka Lilin voimat vähitellen kasvoivat.

"Ihan kuin androidi ei olisi tarpeeksi iso ongelma… pitikö Linnean alkaa riehua!" Tien ajatteli ja katsoi heitä kohti raivoissaan marssivaa Liliä.

"Kuka se oli!" Lil karjaisi päästyään heidän luokseen. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata, Marron osoitti Tieniä. Lil käänsi katseensa Tieniin.

"En se minä ollut!" hän huusi.

"Oli se", Linnea sanoi nauruaan pidätellen. Ei hän ollut aikonut syyttää isäänsä, mutta kun tämä kerran sai jo syyt niskoilleen niin mikäs siinä sitten.

"Linnea!" heidän luokseen palannut Chaocz huusi vihaisena.

"Pyh, miten vaan! Tapanani ei ole hakata heikkoja!" Lil tuhahti. Tämä sai 18:sta, Linnean ja Marronin nauramaan hysteerisesti.

"Mitä teet täällä, Lil?" Tien kysyi. Normaalisti hän olisi sanonut jotain takaisin, mutta koska hän tiesi kyseessä olevan häntä paljon vahvempi saiyalaisnainen, hän ei viitsinyt.

"Tulin puhumaan Vegetan kanssa. Missä hitossa se luuseri kuppaa!"

"Kuulin tuon, akka!" Lil katsoi Gokun ja muiden sekaan. Joukon keskellä seisoi Vegeta.

"Mitä tuli sanotuksi, kakara!" Lil karjaisi sännättyään Vegetan eteen kaataen samalla Gotenin ja Trunksin.

"Kakara! Meillä on vain kolmen tunnin ikäero, mokomakin dementikko!" Vegeta karjui takaisin. Lil oli aikeissa huutaa jotakin, mutta hän sulki suunsa saatuaan päähänsä kevyen (tällä kertaa ihan oikeasti kevyen) tällin. Hän kääntyi ympäri päätään pidellen.

"Kemono, mitä hittoa!" hän huusi nähtyään Kemonon olleen se joka häntä löi.

"Älkää alkako tappelemaan, ettei Nolia suutu." Kemono sanoi. Vegeta ja Lil katsahtivat toisiinsa ja nyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa. Kun Kemono käänsi selkänsä lähteäkseen, Lil ja Vegeta potkaisivat häntä selkään yhtä aikaa huutaen: "Kukaan ei määräile saiyalaisia!" Kemono lensi noin viisi metriä eteenpäin. Hän kömpi hitaasti ylös ja lensi pois jotain mutisten.

"Hei, Vegeta, kuka tuo oli?" Yamcha kysyi. Vegeta ei ollut kuulevinaan ja kysyi sensijaan Lililtä: "Mitä teet täällä?"

"Nolia tahtoo puhua kanssasi", Lil sanoi ja lisäsi: "Mokoma vanhus pistää aina minut hoitamaan asiansa…"

"Taasko se haahka aikoo saarnata jostain?" Vegeta kysyi Lililtä, joka vain kohautti olkiaan.

"Tsk… sano sille, että tulen jos huvittaa."

"Kerjäät verta nenästäsi", Lil sanoi ja lensi tiehensä.

"Kukas tuo sitten oli?" Yamcha kysyi.

"Ja mitäköhän se sinulle kuuluu?" Vegeta kysyi.

"Lil ja Kemono ovat Vegetan vanhoja ystäviä, jotka saapuivat maahan vähänaikaa sitten." Gohan kertoi.

"Ai… ei siitä Kemonosta niin väliä, mutta sen Lilin voimathan olivat valtavat!" Yamcha huusi.

"Väliäkö sillä. Minä ja Kakarot voitamme hänet helposti kun hän alkaa riehua." Vegeta sanoi. Kaikki katsoivat häntä hiljaa, kunnes Bulma sanoi: "Vegeta, tarkoitit kai JOS hän alkaa riehua?"

"En jos, vaan kun." Vegeta vastasi. Kaikki katsoivat taas Vegetaa. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti sanoa, mitään tuomari kuulutti: "Ja näin ratkesi voimannäyttö-osion toinen ottelu! Kolmannessa ottelussa ottelevat…" tuomari piti taukoa arpoessaan nimet.

"Son Goten ja Carlai!"

A.N: Tämän jälkesiä lukuja ei ookkaan kukaan lukenu.


	31. Chapter 31

Luku 27: Goten vs. Carlai

"Carlai? En ole koskaan kuullutkaan sen nimisestä taistelijasta. Tiedätkö sinä jotain, Linnea?" Videl kysyi ja katsoi Linneaa. Linnea kohautti olkiaan.

"En ole kuullutkaan", hän sanoi.

"Ihan sama, yksi nainenhan on ihan helppo voittaa!" Goten sanoi iloisesti ja hyppäsi areenalle.

"Tarkoittiko tuo, että on helppo voittaa, koska vastassa on nainen?" Linnea kysyi ärtyneenä. Hän ei voinut sietää ihmisiä, jotka pitivät naisia automaattisesti heikompina kuin miehet.

"Varmaankin, mutta Goten nyt on toisinaan täysi idiootti. Ei siitä kannata välittää." Marron sanoi.

"Hei! Minä kuulin tuon!" Goten huusi. (Tietysti hän kuuli, Marron ja muut nimittäin seisovat ihan areenan vieressä.)

"Isot korvat, iso suu, mutta aivot hernettäkin pienemmät!" Linnea sanoi laimeasti. Tämä sai Marronin nauramaan.

"Tuo on varmaan se Carlai", Bulma sanoi ja osoitti areenalle nousevaa Carlaita, jolla oli yllään farkut ja punainen t-paita. Hänen ihonsa oli sillähetkellä harmaana.

"Ohoh, aika erikoinen." Videl sanoi.

"Normaalilta karafurulta tuo minusta näyttää…" Vegeta tuhahti.

"Karafurulta? Mikä se on?" Trunks ja Bulma kysyivät.

Vegeta huokaisi. Eikö hänen perheensä osannut käyttää aivojaan? Kakarotilta tuollaisen kysymyksen olisi voinut ymmärtääkin, mutta Trunksilta ja Bulmalta? Päivä meni ainavain huonommaksi.

"Heikko rotu, jonka jäsenet vaihtavat väriä tunteiden mukaan. Harmaa ja alati vaihtuvat värit merkitsevät neutraalisuutta." Vegeta selitti.

"Aha…" Trunks sanoi.

"Jaaaa… aloittakaa!" tuomari huusi ja meni hieman kauemmaksi areenasta. Hän tiesi, että toinen areenalla olijoista oli Gokun poika ja toinen ei näyttänyt normaalilta, joten hän ei ottanut riskiä seisomalla liian lähellä areenaa.

Goten vain seisoi paikallaan ja kehotti Carlaita hyökkäämään sanomalla: "Naiset ensin."

Juuri tuollaiset tyypit ärsyttivät Carlaita. Henkilöt, jotka pitivät häntä pilkkanaan vain koska hän oli nainen. Hän syöksyi Gotenia kohti ja löi tätä kasvoihin. Hän oli varma, että Goten lentäisi iskun voimasta ulos kehästä, sillä ihmiset olivat kuulemma heikkoja. Mutta Goten vain horjahti hieman.

Goten piteli kasvojaan ja sanoi: "Oho, ei hassummin. Ehkä minunkin pitäisi käyttää jonkinverran voimaa."

Carlai kiristi hampaitaan ja hänen ihonsa alkoi muuttua punaiseksi.

"Taistele tosissasi, ihminen!" hän huusi.

"No, jos sinä välttämättä vaadit niin-" Goten sanoi ja alkoi keräämään voimiaan "-täältä pesee."

Goten syöksyi Carlaita kohti ja löi tätä vatsaan. Carlai lensi pari metriä taaksepäin, mutta sai palautettua tasapainonsa.

"Ihmistenhän piti olla heikkoja! Miten hän oikein…" Carlai mietti samalla, kun torjui Gotenin iskuja, joista osa tosin pääsi sillointällöin perille.

XXXXX

"Eses!" Kuroi karjaisi marssiessaan Esestä kohti. Eses käänsi huomionsa häneen, jolloin hän huusi: "Mitä tyttäresi oikein pelleilee! Kyllähän hänen nyt yhtä ihmistä vastaan pitäisi pärjätä!"

"En minä tied-"

"Älä yhtään selitä! Mitä typerä tyttäresi oikein touhuaa!" Kuroi karjui.

"No…"

"Kuroi!" Kuroi hätkähti ja huomasi häntä kohti ryntäävän Randan.

"Niin, Randa rouva?" Kuroi kysyi kumartaen.

"Lopeta tuo paskan puhuminen! Cäf voisi pelleilläkin, mutta Carlai hoitaa aina hommansa kunnolla!" Randa karjaisi.

"Kyllä, Randa rouva. Anteeksi." Kuroi sanoi. Randa nyökkäsi ja torjui samalla Cäfin nyrkin kädellään, jonka tämä oli kohdistanut hänen päähänsä.

"Mitä puuhaat, riiviö?" Randa kysyi torjuessaan Cäfin iskuja.

"Miten niin minä muka voisin pelleillä, mutta Carlai ei!" Cäf huusi yrittäessään hakata Randaa.

"Koska sellainen sinä nyt vain olet. Äläkä huuda, herätät huomiota." Randa sanoi ja viskasi Cäfin päin Kemonoa saadakseen tämän edes hetkeksi pois kimpustaan.

"Auts!" molemmat, sekä Kemono että Cäf, huusivat.

"Kemono, älä laiskottele! Cäf, älä sählää!" Lil tokaisi.

"En minä sählää! Randa rouva kiusaa!" Cäf puolustautui. Lil kalautti tytärtään päähän ja pyysi Randalta anteeksi tämän käytöstä.

"Mitäs tuosta, ainahan tuo vintiö aiheuttaa ongelmia." Randa sanoi.

"Ilkeää!" Cäf inisi ja lähti pois joukosta.

"Minne olet menossa!" Lil huusi hänen peräänsä.

"Kiusaamaan puupäätä, kun täälläkään ei saa olla!" Cäf huusi takaisin.

"Älä aiheuta ongelmia!" Randa huusi hänen peräänsä.

"En, en!" Cäf huusi takaisin. Sitten hän lähti suuntaan, jossa tunsi Gokun ja muiden ki:t.

"Ketä riiviö muuten meinasi puupäällä?" Randa kysyi Cäfin lähdettyä.

"Se nyt saattoi olla ketävain, hän kun aina haukkuu ihmisiä." Lil sanoi.

"Niinpä niin." Randa huokaisi.

XXXXX

Sillävälin Goten oli hakannut Carlain jo todella pahasti.

"Eikö kannattaisi jo luovuttaa? Tätä menoa menetät kuitenkin pian tajuntasi." Goten sanoi pahasti vertavuotavalle vastustajalleen.

"Ja minähän… khöh! …en luovuta!" Carlai sanoi samalla kun yski. Hän pyyhki verta suupielestään ja syöksyi Gotenia kohti. Hän yritti lyödä Gotenia, mutta tämä väisti vaivatta.

XXXXX

"Goten voisi jo lopettaa leikkimisen… hän saisi lyötyä tytön ulos kehästä vaivatta." Gohan sanoi katsellessaan Carlain ja Gotenin ottelua.

"Ääh, älä viitsi Gohan. Goten vain haluaa pitää hauskaa pitkästä aikaa, kun vastus on kerrankin tuntematon ja hieman normaalia vahvempi." Trunks sanoi huolettomasti.

"Silti… tuntuu siltä, että tyttö ei käytä kaikkia temppujaan. Hänellä saattaa olla vielä ässä hihassa." Gohan sanoi.

"Vaikkei sillä ole edes hihoja!" Trunks tuumasi. Oli se tarkoitettu vitsiksi tai ei, niin kukaan ei ainakaan nauranut.

"Tai sitten hän on vain itsepäinen jääräpää!" tähänmennessä koko ottelun ajan vaiti pysynyt Vegeta tuhahti.

"Paljon mahdollista", Bulma tuumasi.

"Kuule, veli, eikö hän ole yksi niistä tänään maahan saapuneista?" Shani kysyi kuiskaten Uubilta.

"Joo, on hän. Muistaakseni sen hullun apinatytön sisko." Uub vastasi. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi kipua takaraivossaan.

"Jaa minkä!" vihainen Cäf kysyi Uubin seläntakaa. Uub piteli päätään ja tuhahti: "Etkö kuullut? Hullun apinatytön!"

"Pää kiinni, typerä, lahonnut puunoksa!" Cäf huusi.

"Mikäh!" Uub huusi.

"Ööh, isovel-" Shani yritti sanoa väliin.

"Oletkos kuuro! Typerä, lahonnut puunoksa!"

"Isoveli!" Cäf ja Uub käänsivät katseensa Shaniin.

"Mitä?" Uub kysyi.

"Jos et sattunut huomaamaan-" Shani aloitti ja osoitti Trunksia ja muita "-niin kaikki katsovat ottelun sijaan teitä." Uub ja Cäf vaikenivat välittömästi kuultuaan tämän. Uub laski katseensa maahan ja Cäf meni aivan punaiseksi.

"Onko hän tyttöystäväsi?" Trunks kysyi ihan muutenvain Uubilta, koska ei keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa.

"Hyi, ei varmana!" Uub huusi vähän turhankin nopeasti.

"Jaa ei vai?" nyt oli Yamcha saanut suunvuoron. Siitä olikin aikaa, kun hän oli kiusannut jotakuta tällaisella aiheella.

"No ei ole!" Uub huusi taas.

"En todellakaan! Ensinnäkin, minulla ei ole noin huono maku! Ja toiseksi tuo pitää vanhemmista naisista!" Cäf huusi. Tässä kohtaa kaikkien ilmeet olivat näkemisen arvoiset. Ensimmäinen reaktio tuli Yamchalta, joka oli nauruun purskahtaminen.

"Ai, vai sellaista?" hän kysyi naurunsa läpi.

"Ei parane uskoa kaikkea, mitä tuo hourupää sanoo!" Uub tiuskaisi.

"Hourupää!" Cäf kysyi huutaen. Hän kalautti Uubia takaraivoon, mistä seurasi kiivas sanaharkka.

"No, parempi noin kuin nyrkkitappelu." Linnea totesi.

"Riitelevät kuin vanha pari", Bulma lisäsi.

"Vähän samanlaista kuin sinun ja isän riitely", Trunks tuumasi pidätellen nauruaan.

"Että mitä! Trunks, älä puhu tuolla lailla!" Bulma tiuskaisi ja alkoi sättiä poikaansa.

"Cäf, lopeta pelleily välittömästi, tai Randa rouva suuttuu!" Carlai huusi areenalta sisarelleen ja pyyhki verta suupielestään. Tätä menoa hän kestäisi enää korkeintaan pari minuuttia.

Nyt Bulma ja Trunks käänsivät huomionsa takaisin Cäfiin.

"Tunnetko sinä tuon.. tuon… mikä se nyt olikaan?" Trunks kysyi. Cäf mulkaisi Trunksia ja sanoi: "Karafurun. Ja tunnen, hän on minun isosiskoni." Hetken oli heidän porukassaan oli hiljaista, ja sitten Trunks huusi: "Että mitä! Mutta sinähän näytät normaalilta ja tuo… no, näyttää nyt miltä näyttää."

Cäf mulkaisi Trunksia ärtyneesti ja tokaisi: "Hän näyttää ihan normaalilta, Karafurut näyttävät tuolta!"

Trunks pyöritteli silmiään ja sanoi: "Miten vaan."

"Haastatko riitaa!" Cäf kysyi ja meni taisteluasentoon.

"Cäf!" aivan areenan reunalle joutunut Carlai huusi. Hänen ja Cäfin välissä ei ollut kuin noin kolme metriä tyhjää tilaa. Cäf kääntyi sisareensa päin ja kysyi viattomasti: "Niin, Carlai?"

"Älä hankkiudu hankaluuksiin. Randa rouva on jo kyllästynyt temppuihisi." Carlai varoitti pikkusiskoaan.

"En, en!" Cäf sanoi huolettomasti ja heilutteli kättään.

Goten oli seissyt areenan toisessa päässä odottaen Carlain seuraavaa iskua. Mutta hyökkäämisen sijaan hän oli alkanut puhua jotain areenan vierellä seisovan tytön kanssa. Goten lensi lähelle Carlaita ja kysyi: "Hei, eikös meillä ollut ottelu kesken?"

Cäf ja Carlai mulkaisivat Gotenia vihaisesti, mutta sitten Cäfin kasvoille ilmestyi ilkeä virne.

"Carlai, mitä jos sinäkin lopettaisit leikkimisen? Voittaisit tuon tollon helposti _sillä_ tekniikalla." Cäf ehdotti.

Carlai huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

"Se olisi turhan julmaa", hän sanoi.

"Entä sitten?" Cäf kysyi ilkeästi hymyillen. Carlai tuijotti siskoaan, mutta pian hänenkin huulilleen levisi samanlainen, ilkeä virne.

"Karmivat siskokset", Yamcha kuiskasi Trunksille, joka nyökkäsi mietteliäänä.

"Valmistaudu tappioosi", Carlai sanoi itsevarmana Gotenille.

"Miten vaan, aloitas jo." Goten sanoi. Hän oli varma, että tämä ottelu päättyisi pian hänen voittoonsa.

"Pyytämättäkin", Carlai sanoi. Hänen ihonsa alkoi vaihtaa väriä nopeasti ja hänen sormistaan alkoi valumaan vihreää ja keltaista limaa.

Marron nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Ällöä!" hän tiuskaisi.

"Kuvottavaa…" Kuririn mumisi.

"No aika kuvottava olet sinäkin!" Cäf tuhahti mulkaistessaan Kuririnia.

"Mikäs tuotakin mahtaa vaivata?" Kuririn tuumi vilkaistessaan Cäfiä.

"Heh, kohta veri lentää!" Cäf ajatteli katsoessaan, kun hänen sisarensa valmisteli tekniikkaansa. Hän alkoi pyöritellä limaa käsissään.

"Aiotko sinä hyökätä vai et?" Goten kysyi. Hän huomasi, kuinka Carlain voimat kerääntyivät hänen käsissään olevaan limaan, mutta se ei vaikuttanut turhan vaaralliselta. Carlai virnisti ja syöksyi Gotenia kohti. Ennen kuin Goten ehti reakoida, niin Carlai heitti kaikki limat hänen päälleen.

"Mitä helkuttia!" Goten huusi. Marron ja Linnea alkoivat molemmat nauramaan, ja pian heidän jälkeensä myös muut porukasta.

XXXXX

"Heh, nyt tuo poika on pulassa!" Kuroi nauroi nähdessään, mitä Carlai oli tehnyt.

"Taitaa tulla turhan kivulias kuolema", Kemono totesi. Lil, joka seisoi Kemonon takana, nyrpisti nenäänsä ja sanoi: "Minä en voisi vähempää välittää maanasukin kohtalosta, mutta jos hän kuolee, niin pahimmassa tapauksessa meidät kaikki diskataan. Olemmehan samaa joukkoa."

"Totta, tuota en tullut ajatelleeksi. Mutta kyllä minäkin olisin luullut Carlain tajuavan sen." Kuroi sanoi. Carlai huomasi yleensä aina, että milloin piti ottaa löysemmin ja olla tappamatta väkeä. Ei sillä, että hän tekisi sitä usein, mutta kuitenkin.

"Hän tekee sen, koskan tietää, ettei Goten kuole." Lil, Kemono ja Kuroi huomasivat Vegetan seisovan heidän takanaan.

Lil hymähti ja kysyi: "Vai ei muka kuole? Miksi luulet, että ihminen selviäisi tuosta tekniikasta hengissä?"

"Goten ei ole ihminen kuin puoliksi. Hän on Kakarotin nuorempi poika." Vegeta kertoi. Lil vilkaisi areenalle ja sitten Vegetaa.

"Pilailet", hän sanoi lopulta. Vegeta pudisti päätään. Kuroi hymähti ja sanoi: "Jahas, Lil, se taitaakin olla sinun tyttäresi, joka tässä on pulassa."

XXXXX

Goten yritti ravistella limaa irti itsestään, mutta tuloksetta.

"Turhaan se siellä heiluu, ei tuo lähde." Cäf sanoi vieressään seisovalle Shanille. Shani katsoi häntä ymmällään.

"Kuinka niin? Mitä se oikein on?" hän kysyi. Cäf virnisti ja sanoi: "Kohta näet."

Carlai alkoi ensin heilutella sormiaan ja sitten koko käsiä. Goten katsoi Carlaita ja alkoi sitten vähitellen tuntea, kuinka lima hänen kehonsa ympärillä alkoi liikkua.

"Mit-?" se alkoi vähitellen laajentua ja hetkenpäästä se peitti Gotenin kokonaan. Carlai puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja lima kovettui. Carlain iho palasi harmaaksi.

"Se oli siinä!" Cäf hihkaisi. Tuomari katsoi kivettynyttä Gotenia mietteliäänä.

"Aloitan laskemisen! Yksi, kaksi, kolme…"

"Mitä nyt! Gotenin olisi pitänyt hoidella hänet vielä kun pystyi!" Gohan manasi.

"Isä, en tunne Gotenin ki:tä!" Marron panikoi saaden muutkin havahtumaan. Hekään eivät tunteneet sitä.

"Seitsemän, kahdeksan, yhdek-" tuomari pääsi melkein yhdeksään asti, kun Gotenin ympärillä oleva kuori alkoi säröillä. Sitten se pirstoutui ja supersaiyalaiseksi muuttunut Goten tuli esiin.

XXXXX

Randa ja hänen joukkonsa katselivat hämmästyneenä Gotenia.

"Onko tuo saiyalainen!" Ranko kysyi ihmeissään vieressään seisovalta Nolialta.

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Nolia sanoi hiljaa.

XXXXX

Goten syöksyi Carlaita kohti ja löi tätä nopeasti vatsaan lennättäen tämän ulos areenalta. Carlai putosi maahan tömähdyksellä.

"Ulkona! Son Goten voittaa!" tuomari huusi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" kysyi Bulma, joka ei ollut vauhdin vuoksi pysynyt mukana.

"Goten muuttui supersaiyalaiseksi ja syöksyi lyömään tytön ulos areenalta." Kuririn selitti.

"Laimea loppu", Trunks totesi.

"Älä muuta sano", Linnea sanoi.

XXXXX

Cäf juoksi siskonsa luokse.

"Sattuiko se, Carlai?" hän kysyi auttaessaan siskoaan pystyyn.

"Kyllä, mutta ei minulle pahasti käynyt." Carlai sanoi.

Cäf rypisti otsaansa.

"Olet huolissasi siitä, mitä Randa rouva sanoo, vai mitä?" hän kysyi. Carlai mulkaisi siskoaan.

"Lakkaa lukemasta ajatuksiani!" hän tokaisi.

"Ei minun tarvitse lukea niitä, se on selvää ilmankin." Cäf sanoi.

"Et voinut tietää sen tyypin olevan saiyalainen", hän jatkoi.

"En niin, mutta minun olisi pitänyt olla varovais-"

"Carlai", Carlai ja Cäf käänsivät päänsä nopeasti äänen suuntaan. Randa ja Ranko tulivat heitä kohti.

"Olen pahoillani, Randa rouva, minä hävisin." Carlai sanoi ja kumarsi. Randa ei pitänyt siitä, kun hänen alaisensa hävisivät. Varsinkaan täällä maassa.

"Anna olla. Ei kukaan ajatellut, että saiyalaisia olisi enemmänkin kuin jo kohtaamamme yksilöt." Randa sanoi.

"Selvä, Randa rouva." Carlai sanoi. Lähtiessään Randan luota hän nappasi kiinni Cäfin paidanselkämyksestä, koska tämä näytti hänen mielestään siltä, että tekisi pian jotain typerää. Carlai lähti raahaamaan Cäfiä Liliä ja muita kohti.

XXXXX

"Phah, tyttäresi sai köniinsä!" Kuroi ilkkui päätään pudistelevalle Lilille.

"Sellaista tapahtuu", Lil sanoi rauhallisesti piilotellen pettymystään.

"Eikä mikään ihmekään, kun pentu on puoliksi karafuru." Vegeta kommentoi. Lil näytti siltä, että hän olisi aikeissa hyökätä Vegetan kimppuun. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt, sillä äkillinen huuto havahdutti hänet ja Vegetan.

"Lil, Vegeta! Teidän on parasta käyttäytyä kunnolla!" heitä kohti tuleva Nolia huusi.

"Haahka käy taas ylikierroksilla… hänen on paras kertoa asiansa nopeasti!" Vegeta ajatteli katsoessaan ärtyneenä Noliaa. Lil oli sanonut, että Nolialla oli hänelle asiaa ja hän oli tullut kuulemaan, mitä se oli.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N: Ja pitkästä aikaa uusi luku. Ei helvetti kun hävetti lukiessani aiempia lukuja, varsinkin sieltä alkupäästä. Joku muu varmaan kirjoittaisi koko alkupään uudelleen, mutta en minä, koska haluan säilyttää ne noin nähdäkseni kuinka paljon olen kehittynyt. Tässä tarinassa sitä ei tosin niin paljon huomaa, kun juoni ja omat hahmonikin ovat mitä ovat. Ja sitten pidemmittä puheitta uuden luvun pariin!**

Luku 28: Koti, ystävät ja perhe

"Mihin Vegeta muuten katosi?" Goten kysyi mentyään takaisin Trunksin ja muiden luo. Trunks katseli hetken ympärilleen ja sanoi: "Hyvä kysymys."

"Meni varmaan Nolian luo. Lilhän sanoi, että tällä oli jotain asiaa Vegetalle." Gohan sanoi ja Goku nyökkäsi. Trunks ja Goten vilkaisivat toisiaan. Lopulta Goten kysyi: "Kuulkaas, keitä ne kaksi oikein olivat?"

"Jaa ketkä kaksi?" Goku kysyi. Trunks läimäytti otsaansa.

"Ne kaksi outoa tyyppiä – se mies ja se nainen -, jotka tulivat puhumaan isälle." hän täsmensi ärsyyntyneenä.

"Ai, Lil jaaa…" Goku ei sanonut loppuun, koska oli unohtanut toisen nimen.

"Gohan, mikä sen toisen nimi oli?" Goku kysyi. Gohan pudisti päätään ja sanoi: "Muistaakseni hänen nimensä oli Kemono."

"Ai niin. He ovat Vegetan kavereita. Kemonosta en tiedä, mutta Lilkin on saiyalainen." Goku kertoi. (Ja tässä vaiheessa aloitettiin taas uusi ottelu, mutta siinä ei ollut kuin jotkut randomit tyypit, joten…) Tuli hiljaista.

"Saiyalainen? Luulin, että sinä ja Vegeta olette ainoat elossa olevat." Kuririn sanoi.

"Niin meikäkin vähänaikaa sitten, mutta sitten saimme tietää Lilistä ja muista." Goku kertoi. Bulma pudisti päätään.

"Kaikkea sitä kuuleekin", hän totesi.

"Muuten", Goten sanoi saaden kaikkien huomion. "Oliko se tyttö, jota vastaan taistelin, myös yksi heidän porukastaan?" hän kysyi.

"Oli, niin kuin myös Cäf, joka oli täällä vielä hetki sitten." Goku kertoi.

"Mihin se apina muuten katosi?" Uub kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen samalla peläten, että Cäf hyppäisi yhtäkkiä jostain nurkan takaa.

"_Vai että oikein apina"_, Marron ajatteli. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan siitä, miksi Uub oli antanut Cäfille sellaisen lempinimen. Kuririn vilkaisi Uubbia.

"_Hän sanoi sitä tyttöä apinaksi, joten voisiko…?"_ hän ajatteli ja kysyi: "Hei Goku, oliko se pikkutyttökin saiyalainen?"

"Joo, muistaakseni. Eikös Cäf ollut Lilin tytär?" Goku kysyi Gohanilta. Gohan kohautti olkiaan.

"En oikein muista", hän sanoi.

"On hän", Uub kertoi. Shani vahvisti asian nyökkäämällä.

"No samapa tuo", Yamcha sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan juuri kun meneillään ollut ottelu päättyi.

"Tulisipa nyt kunnon ottelun vuoro", Trunks sanoi tylsistyneenä.

"Älä muuta sano", lisäsi Goten.

XXXXX

Tuomari meni arpomaan seuraavat taistelijat ja huusi: "Ja seuraavaksi ottavat yhteen… Kuririn ja Yamcha!"

Gokun ja muiden kesti hetki rekisteröidä mielessään, että mitä tuomari oikein oli sanonut. Marron virnisti.

"Tästähän voi tulla hauskaakin", 18 totesi.

"Jotkut varmaan muistavatkin nämä kaksi monta kertaa Maailmanvahvin – turnauksessa mukana ollutta soturia! Molemmat pärjäsivät nuorena suorastaan kohtuuttoman hyvin!" tuomari selosti. Yamcha ja Kuririn hyppäsivät areenalle ja valmistautuivat aloittamaan ottelun.

XXXXX

Vähän aiemmin Vegetan luona: Nolia oli juuri saapunut paikalle ja käskenyt Vegetaa ja Liliä käyttäytymään.

"Mokoma haahka! Kerro asiasi nopeasti!" Vegeta tuhahti äidilleen.

"Käytöstavat hukassa, kuten aina." Nolia mumisi. Hän sai aina hävetä poikansa puolesta.

"Kerro nyt vain se asiasi, haahka!" Vegeta huusi ärtyneenä.

"Vai on Vegeta taas huonolla päällä?" paikalle tullut Randa irvaili. Myös Ranko ja Carlai, jota Cäf talutti, tulivat hänen mukanaan.

"Pää kiinni, kakara!" Vegeta tokaisi Randalle. Ei ollut väliä kuinka monta vuotta oli kulunut, vaan Randa oli aina Vegetalle pelkkä kakara. Randa ei kiinnittänyt Vegetaan sen enempää huomiota, vaan lähti suoraan hänen ohitseen varjoisempaan paikkaan. Carlai ja Ranko menivät perässä, mutta Cäf jäi kiusaamaan Kuroita.

"Vegeta", Nolia aloitti kiinnittäen Vegetan huomion. Kun Nolia huomasi Vegetan kuuntelevan, niin hän jatkoi: "On hyvin todennäköistä, että Randa voittaa taistelun Son Gokua vastaan. Ja se tietää maapallon tuhoa."

Vegeta kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mitä yrität sanoa?" hän kysyi. Nolia huokaisi. Hänen poikansa oli joko äärimmäisen tyhmä tai sitten hän vain esitti sellaista. Nolia veikkasi jälkimmäistä.

"Kun Randa tuhoaa maan, niin tule meidän mukaamme." Nolia sanoi. Hetkeen kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Sitten Vegeta hymähti ja kääntyi poispäin Noliasta.

"Et ole näköjään vieläkään oppinut millainen henkilö minä olen", hän sanoi lopulta. Nolia ja Kuroi kohottivat kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"Inhottava, märisevä, jääräpäinen ukkeli." Cäf kommentoi. Ennen kuin Vegeta ehti sanoa mitään, niin Lil kommentoi: "Totta tuokin."

"Sinä senk-"

"Vaietkaa!" Nolia huudahti ennen kuin Lil ja Vegeta ehtivät aloittaa isompaa riitaa. Vegeta ja Lil mumisivat jotain, mutteivät varsinaisesti sanoneet mitään.

"Vegeta", Nolia aloitti jälleen "Mikset aio tulla mukaamme?"

Vegeta virnisti ja sanoi: "Se taas ei kuulu teille."

"Se meinasi ensin sanoa, että: `koska minulla on täällä koti, perhe ja ystäviä´." Cäf sanoi yllättäen. Tuli hiljaista.

"Helvetin kakara!" Vegeta huusi pian täysillä.

"Mistä sinä tiesit!"

"Ai, se oli ihan tottakin?" Lil kysyi virnistäen. Vegeta meni punaiseksi.

"Entä sitten! Ei se kuulu teille!" hän karjaisi.

"Veg-"

"Pää kiinni!" Vegeta tokaisi ja poistui paikalta.

"No tätä ei varmaan kukaan osannut odottaa", Kuroi kommentoi hetken kuluttua.

"Ei osannut ei", Lil myönsi ja katsahti Nolian suuntaan selvittääkseen, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. Huomattuaan Lilin katseen Nolia mumisi: "No ainakin tämä selitti miksei Vegeta halua tulla mukaamme."

"Vaikutti myös siltä, että Vegeta ei olisi halunnut meidän tietävän perheestään." Kuroi sanoi.

"Eikä ihme" Lil sanoi virnistäen "Tästä saa hyvät naurut"

"Älä tee mitään hätiköityä" Nolia sanoi "Sama koskee teitä, Kuroi ja Cä- Cäf? Minne se tyttö oikein katosi?"

Kaikki kolme katsoivat ympärilleen ja sitten toisiaan, todeten: "Pahempi juttu"

XXXXX

"Yamcha häviää" Tien totesi katsoessaan Yamchan ja Kuririnin ottelua.

"Siltä näyttää" Goku sanoi Kuririnin iskiessä Yamchaa kasvoihin. He olivat sopineet keskenään etteivät käyttäisi energia-ammuksia turvallisuussyistä.

"Mitäs luistaa treeneistä" Trunks tuhahti.

"Yamchalla kävi vain huono tuuri" Gohan sanoi "Tosin jos vastustaja olisi yksi meistä hän tuskin olisi kestänyt näinkään kauaa."

Ja juuri silloin Kuririn sai Yamchan ulos areenalta. Tien astui sivuun juuri ennen kuin Yamcha osui häneen.

"Laistanut treeneistä?" Tien kysyi virnistäen auttaessaan vanhan ystävänsä pystyyn.

"Jäin kiinni" Yamcha myönsi.

"Säälittävää" 18 sanoi kävellessään heidän ohi Kuririnin luo. Tien mulkaisi häntä, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Uusi ottelu alkaa" Shani sanoi.

"Luusereita" Trunks kuittasi huomatessaan kahden taistelijan voimatasojen olevan alhaisemmat kuin Satanilla.

"Goku" Tien sanoi kiinnittäen Gokun huomion "Tuleeko tiedät kyllä keistä ongelmia?"

"Niistä hiljattain maahan saapuneista vai?" Yamcha kysyi.

"Tietääkö hänkin?" Trunks kysyi Tieniä osoittaen "Miksei meille kerrottu mitään?"

"Koska tämä ei koske teitä" paikalle tullut Vegeta sanoi.

"Eikö muka?" Bulma kysyi, kävellen miehensä luokse.

"Ei vai?" toinen ääni kysyi Vegetan selän takaa, saaden sayalaisprinssin kalmankalpeaksi. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Cäfin selkänsä takana. Molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan kunnes Cäf virnisti, saaden Vegetan tajuamaan että tyttö luki taas hänen ajatuksiaan.

"Helvetin kakara!" hän karjaisi Bulman kalauttaessa häntä päähän.

"Kielenkäyttö, Vegeta!" hän huusi.

"Älä sinä puutu tähän!" Vegeta ärähti takaisin. Kun hän kääntyi takaisin Cäfin puoleen tämä oli jo lähdössä, mutta Kemono tuli häntä vastaan ja raahasi hänet takaisin Vegetan luokse. Cäf rypisti otsaansa ja mulkaisi Kemonoa, joka osoitti Vegetaa. Cäf käänsi katseensa prinssiin ja sanaton viestintä heidän mieltensä välillä alkoi.

"_Uskallakin sanoa haahkalle tai kellekään muullekaan mitään!" _Vegeta ajatteli, mulkoillen vanhan ystävänsä tytärtä.

"_Tai sinä teet mitä?" _Cäf kysyi telepaattisesti, virnuillen pinteessä olevalle saiyalaisprinssille. Vegeta tiesi Cäfin olevan oikeassa; ei hänellä ollut keinoa hiljentää tätä.

Cäf virnisti; hän voitti tämän erän.

"Pidän suuni kiinni" hän sanoi yllättäen "Mutta sinä jäät velkaa"

Vegeta ei sanonut mitään tietäen, että yksikin väärä sana saattaisi tuoda hänelle lisää harmeja. Hän katsoi Kemonoa, joka ymmärsi asian olevan loppuun käsitelty, ainakin toistaiseksi, ja laski Cäfin alas.

"Mitä äsken oikein tapahtui?" Goten kysyi.

"Telepatiaa" Shani sanoi saaden muiden huomion "Kai"

"Sitähän se" Kemono vahvisti ja kysyi Cäfiltä: "Mitä sinä olet oikein saanut selville Vegetasta?"

Cäf virnisti ja vilkaisi häntä vihaisesti mulkoilevaa Vegetaa.

"Kerron myöhemmin jos aihetta tulee" hän sanoi ja lisäsi telepaattisesti Vegetalle _"Toivotaan etteivät äiti tai Nolia-rouva ehdi ensin."_

Vegeta meni jälleen kalpeaksi tajutessaan, että nekin kaksi olisi parasta vaientaa. Kemono kohotti kulmiaan huomatessaan Vegetan kauhistuneen ilmeen, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Taasko telepatiaa?" Goten kysyi.

"Luultavasti" Trunks sanoi ja kysyi Vegetalta: "Hei isä, mitä sinä oikein säikyt?"

Vegeta meni entistä valkoisemmaksi, saaden Gohanin ja Tienin ymmärtämään mitä Cäf tiesi. Kemonolla kesti hetkenaikaa rekisteröidä kuulemansa, mutta kun viesti meni perille hänen silmänsä laajenivat hämmästyksestä.

"Veg-" 

"Liikettä, on asiaa!" Vegeta huusi, raahaten Kemonon pois samalla kun Cäf nauroi ratketakseen maassa.

"_Vai siitä tässä oli kyse" _Piccolo ja Goku ajattelivat, ymmärtäen viimein mistä oli kyse. Vegeta pelkäsi, että vuosia sitten Raditzin kanssa tapahtunut toistuisi.

"Mitä juuri tapahtui?" Trunks kysyi hämillään ja ärähti Cäfille: "Äläkä sinä naura siinä!"

"Ketä luulet määräileväsi, ihminen?" Cäf kysyi ja mulkaisi Trunksia, joka kurtisti kulmiaan sanoen: "Älä ala nenäkkääksi, kakara."

"Eikö vanhus muuta sanottavaa keksi?" Cäf sanoi takaisin.

"Älkääs nyt, hei" Goku yritti, mutta nuori sayalaiskaksikko ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa.

"Mitä tuli sanotuksi, kakara?" Trunks sanoi kulmiaan kurtistaen. Cäf virnisti kysyen: "Eikö vanhus kuullut?"

Gohan valmistautui jo hyppäämään kaksikon väliin tuntiessaan Trunksin ki:n kohoavan, mutta juuri silloin tuomari kuulutti arpovansa seuraavat ottelijat saaden myös kaksikon huomion. Gohan huokaisi helpotuksesta. Pian kaikkien huomio oli isolla näytöllä kun Piccolo tuli valituksi. Kaikenlaiset ajatukset vilisivät hänen ja muiden päässä kun vastustaja kerrottiin.

Se oli Ranko.

**A.N: Kommentteja?**


End file.
